


Lealdade [Português]

by miauneko



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 55,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: [BL/Yaoi] [GeesexBilly] [Translation] Cenas dispersas do dia a dia. O motivo de sua lealdade.
Relationships: Geese Howard/Billy Kane, GeesexBilly
Kudos: 2





	1. O primeiro dia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lealtad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635869) by [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko). 



> Gracias a Boo y Luana por traducir y revisar esta historia ^0^♥

Os rumores que diziam que Geese Howard era o dono de South Town não eram exagerados.

Também não era errado afirmar que aquele empresário conseguira o controle quase absoluto sobre a cidade através de subornos, intimidação e violência.

Era verdade que esse homem fomentara a imoralidade e a corrupção. Inúmeras pessoas haviam perdido suas vidas por ordem sua.

Mas ninguém podia negar que South Town prosperara graças a Howard.

Aquele homem tinha o costume de admirar a paisagem oferecida pela cidade do alto de seu arranha-céu, através das enormes janelas. Por anos, sua torre se alçara como a estrutura mais alta do distrito — nomeada como “Geese Tower” pois, para ele, o conceito de humildade era praticamente inexistente — mas, pouco a pouco, alguns ambiciosos projetos imobiliários começaram a aparecer. Agora, a paisagem estava salpicada por gruas metálicas que marcavam o local onde seriam erguidas novas edificações. Geese as contemplava com um leve interesse. Quando um daqueles futuros edifícios superasse a altura da sua torre, significaria que havia chegado o momento de construir um arranha-céu ainda mais alto e imponente.

Mas não havia pressa. A cidade era um como um extenso tabuleiro, onde todas as peças estavam sob seu controle.

A crescente economia não estava limitada àquelas propriedades. Os moradores dos bairros residenciais desfrutavam de um período de tranquilidade. A violência, drogas e atos de delinquência estavam contidos em áreas específicas, que os habitantes tentavam evitar. Certamente ainda ocorriam pequenos e ocasionais delitos, mas nenhuma cidade do mundo estava livre disso.

Assim, apesar da população saber que as empresas de Howard agiam como uma fachada para o que na realidade era um organização criminosa, os moradores não tinham motivos para levantar a voz contra seus métodos questionáveis. Poucas vezes as brigas entre gangues delinquentes tiravam a vida de inocentes. 

Para as pessoas comuns, era fácil ignorar os tiroteios e guerras entre gangues. Não se importavam se os delinquentes queriam se matar entre si. Apenas fingiam que os bairros pobres e seus moradores não existiam.

Ao assegurar uma vida tranquila para os cidadãos honestos, Geese também conseguira dominá-los.

Isso o havia deixado livre para lidar com um problema maior: as outras organizações e máfias que vinham até South Town como se fosse um território sem lei, pronto para ser tomado pelo lance mais alto.

Howard não poupou recursos nem tentou atenuar a violência. Destruiu os líderes daqueles grupos rivais logo que apareceram e, por algumas semanas, os habitantes fizeram vista grossa para os brutais assassinatos e numerosos cadáveres que foram encontrados espalhados em várias partes da cidades.

Mesmo que ninguém falasse em voz alta, a população compartilhava uma opinião: nas mãos de outras máfias, South Town mergulharia no caos novamente. Sabiam que o objetivo de Howard não era proteger a cidade, e sim sua própria posição de poder, mas, se isso era benéfico para todos, por que se intrometer?

A cidade ficou tranquila depois que os corpos dos criminosos foram enterrados. As investigações sobre os homicídios foram silenciadas mediante somas “razoáveis” de dinheiro.

O crime organizado não era nada sem seus líderes, e o restante daqueles grupos recuou para as sombras, todos completamente humilhados.

Howard tinha consciência de que erradicá-los definitivamente era uma tarefa impossível, e, para fins estratégicos, ofereceu para alguns dos sobreviventes a chance de trabalhar para ele. Alguns aceitaram. Outros se negaram. Geese permitiu que esses últimos permanecessem na cidade, como exemplo para que outras gangues não esquecessem o que acontecia com aqueles que se rebelavam contra ele.

~ * ~

Foi nessa época que Billy Kane começou a trabalhar para Geese Howard.

Billy estava vivendo em uma edificação construída no terreno de uma das propriedades de Geese, junto de outros jovens que treinavam duro para se tornar empregados de alguma filial das empresas Howard.

Como era um dos candidatos mais velhos, Billy tinha um quarto no terceiro andar só para ele.

O quarto consistia em uma beliche cuja cama de cima estava desocupada, uma mesa clara de madeira, um par de cadeiras combinando e um armário. Havia um rádio velho em um canto. As paredes brancas nuas não deixavam o lugar muito acolhedor. Billy não tinha se esforçado para decorar o quarto, porque dar a ele um toque pessoal era como aceitar a possibilidade de que continuaria vivendo ali por mais um tempo, e isso não estava em seus planos.

Mas… quais eram seus planos exatamente?

Treinava com afinco pois queria conseguir uma boa posição dentro da equipe das empresas Howard, assim garantiria um salário estável e poderia sustentar Lilly, sua irmã mais nova.

No entanto, fora isso, seus objetivos eram incertos.

A vida como subordinado de Geese não era o que havia imaginado inicialmente, quando o empresário resgatou ele e Lilly das ruas de Londres. Naqueles primeiros dias, Billy estava dividido entre o razoável e fundamentado temor de ter acabado nas mãos de um homem cruel e depravado, e a tímida ilusão de ter encontrado alguém que lhe oferecia um lugar a seu lado.

Dois anos se passaram desde então, e Geese Howard acabou não sendo nenhuma das duas coisas.

Os temores de Billy não se concretizaram, mas suas esperanças também não, ou, pelo menos, não da forma que imaginara.

Às vezes, sozinho em seu quarto e cansado pelo treinamento que nunca parecia satisfazer seus instrutores, Billy caçoava de si mesmo. O que estava pensando? Geese Howard era um homem ocupado. O fato de tê-lo recolhido da rua poderia significar muito para Billy, mas para Geese isso provavelmente fora um ato de pouca importância.

O empresário havia cuidado dele pessoalmente durante os dias que passaram juntos em Londres. Precisaram esperar pelos documentos falsificados que permitiriam que Billy e Lilly saíssem do país, e, enquanto isso, Geese fizera muitas perguntas e demonstrara um sincero interesse nele.

Mas as coisas mudaram quando chegaram em South Town.

Geese explicou as condições sob as quais Billy trabalharia para ele, e depois que o jovem aceitou por não ter outra opção, Geese o deixou nas mãos de seus secretários e empregados.

Passaram-se semanas sem que Billy voltasse a vê-lo. Aquilo lhe causou uma estranha decepção, mas preferiu não pensar sobre isso. Obteve exatamente o que Geese prometera: teto, comida e a segurança de que Lilly estava a salvo. Apesar da ausência do empresário, Billy lhe era grato pois havia cumprido com sua palavra.

Da janela de seu quarto, Billy podia ver a entrada da casa de Geese à distância. Em suas horas vagas, ele estudava a rotina de seus habitantes. 

Em certas ocasiões, o empresário chegava numa limusine e permanecia na casa por algumas horas. No entanto, não passava as noites ali. Billy não demorou para concluir que Geese não morava nesse lugar.

Sem conseguir evitar, Billy se perguntava durante cada uma dessas visitas se talvez o empresário se aproximaria do edifício dos novatos, para perguntar sobre seus progressos. Aquela ilusão boba costumava terminar em decepção.

Embora nem sempre fosse assim.

Gesse parecia estar sempre ocupado, como se tivesse com pressa para chegar em outro lugar. Era evidente que saudar as pessoas que recolhia das ruas não era um ponto prioritário de sua agenda lotada. Por isso, em vez de guardar rancor, Billy apreciava cada momento que Geese dedicava a ele, mesmo que fossem apenas alguns minutos por mês.

Por algum tempo, Billy se sentiu envergonhado por ter sido tão ingênuo. A consideração que Geese havia mostrado para com ele e Lilly em Londres o fizera pensar que aquilo continuaria quando chegassem aos Estados Unidos. Tinha sido fácil se acostumar com a intensidade desse homem, seu ar de superioridade, seus suaves matizes de amabilidade.

Ao dedicar-lhe uma atenção quase ininterrupta, Geese o fez se sentir especial.

Mas, desde que chegaram aos Estados Unidos, Billy suspeitava que talvez aquilo tivesse sido uma artimanha do empresário. Geese ganhou sua confiança até o ponto de fazê-lo aceitar sair do país voluntariamente. Billy tinha concordado, mas, pensando de maneira objetiva, ele ainda era menor de idade naquela época, e o que Geese fizera podia ser considerado quase um sequestro.

Aquilo confundia um pouco o jovem. Por que Geese havia se dado ao trabalho? Que benefício aquilo lhe traria?

Na residência de South Town, Billy deixara de se sentir especial muito rápido. Havia um grande grupo de lutadores hábeis com um nível de destreza parecido com o seu e Billy era só mais um entre eles. Não recebia tratamento especial dos secretários que o supervisionavam, nem dos instrutores que o treinavam e muito menos de Geese, que ficava ausente por longas semanas. 

Enfim, Billy compreendeu que Geese o havia escolhido porque reconheceu seu potencial.

Dependia dele mesmo mostrar quão longe poderia chegar. 

Com isso em mente, Billy havia se esforçado para subir na hierarquia daqueles que recebiam treinamento. Teve alguns desentendimentos com os instrutores que insistiam que ele deveria deixar de usar seu bo e substituí-lo por uma arma mais prática e destrutiva. Billy inicialmente se recusou, e a discussão terminou quando os instrutores lhe informaram que nenhum deles tinha a capacidade de ensinar técnicas avançadas de bojutsu.

Billy teve que praticar com seu bo sozinho, durante suas horas livres, e os instrutores se concentraram em ensiná-lo a usar pistolas e outras armas que eles consideravam mais efetivas. 

No começo, Billy tentou convencer alguns de seus companheiros a treinarem com ele, mas recebeu desculpas esfarrapadas e palavras frias como resposta. Segundo os outros jovens, não fazia sentido aprender a se defender de alguém que usava um báculo como arma principal, já que ninguém utilizava tal técnica naquela cidade.

Para Billy, essa explicação não tinha lógica e não demorou muito para perceber que a recusa em treinar com ele tinha a ver com a técnica que preferia. 

Os outros jovens estavam com um pouco de ciúmes porque o haviam visto trocar palavras com o “senhor Howard”. Acreditavam que Billy estava tentando ganhar o apreço de Geese para poder avançar posições mais rapidamente. O fato de que o próprio Geese trouxera Billy da Inglaterra também não ajudava. 

Billy não se preocupou em explicar quão equivocados estavam, muito menos se irritou com eles. Essa situação apenas corroborou algo que já sabia: era inútil se apoiar nos outros. Estava sozinho. Se queria conseguir algo, deveria fazê-lo por si mesmo.

Assim, continuou treinando por conta própria. O esforço físico adicional o deixava esgotado, mas não ia se dar por vencido. O que havia chamado a atenção de Geese em Londres fora sua técnica particular. Não pensava em renunciar ao bojutsu.

Por sorte, Billy não demorou em ver os frutos de seu esforço. Logo deixou de ser um simples aprendiz e foi designado para trabalhar na Geese Tower, onde ajudaria em diversas tarefas enquanto aprendia sobre a rotina do enorme arranha-céu, como preparação para uma possível posição dentro da equipe de segurança.

Aquele trabalho não tinha nada a ver com as lutas e batalhas para as quais Billy vinha se preparando, mas não reclamou. Estar na Geese Tower era uma oportunidade para ver Geese com mais frequência.

Durante essas visitas, o jovem confirmou que Geese não tinha um segundo livre. Ao longo de todo o dia, Geese monitorava as atividades de suas companhias, ou participava de reuniões, ou recebia comitivas de empresários, locais e estrangeiros, que pareciam importantes e influentes. Ao final do dia, quando os empregados voltavam para casa, Billy às vezes revisava as câmeras de segurança e confirmava que Geese continuava no escritório, sentado em sua mesa coberta de papéis.

“Não está cansado?”, pensava consigo mesmo, mas não podia fazer nada, já que neste momento não tinha o nível de confiança necessário para entrar no escritório de Geese e perguntar pessoalmente.

No entanto, isso logo mudou.

Como Billy era um dos funcionários mais jovens, o resto do pessoal não hesitava em usá-lo como um mero moleque de recados. Isso havia irritado o jovem no começo, mas ele não demorou para perceber que as tarefas tinham uma característica em comum: em sua maioria, consistiam em ir até o escritório privado de Geese para entregar algum documento, ou interromper alguma reunião para passar uma mensagem urgente.

Billy achou um tanto engraçado que os funcionários tivessem tanto medo de irritar o chefe com recados inoportunos, e não se importou em assumir a tarefa de mensageiro entre os andares inferiores e o escritório de Geese.

O empresário não lhe dava medo. O pior que poderia acontecer durantes esses breves encontros era que Geese nem tirasse os olhos do que estivesse lendo e o dispensasse com um aceno de mão distraído, sem notar que era ele quem estava ali.

Como as coisas pareciam estar indo bem, Billy ficava feliz por ter algo para fazer. Suas tarefas eram muito simples, mas o faziam se sentir útil. Ele começara a receber um salário minúsculo e apesar de todo o dinheiro desaparecer depois de pagar pelo sustento de Lilly, o jovem sentia certa satisfação em receber um cheque ao final de cada mês. 

Assim que conseguisse juntar um pouco de dinheiro, pensava em ir até a cidade comprar roupa de segunda mão para poder gastar um pouco consigo mesmo. Estava cansado de vestir o terno e gravata pretos que eram o uniforme dos empregados de Geese. Precisava recuperar um pouco de individualidade.

Era agradável trabalhar para alcançar uma meta, por mais simples que fosse.

Contudo, Billy descobriu em uma certa manhã que nem todos estavam contentes com seu progresso.

Ele não notou nada de estranho quando uma secretária lhe entregou um envelope com documentos de uma das tantas áreas da empresa. A jovem não agiu de maneira suspeita quando indicou que deveria entregar o envelope para Geese “ASAP”.

Billy obedeceu e pegou o elevador para ir até o escritório de seu chefe. A recepcionista lhe informou que Geese estava em uma reunião, e indicou a ampla sala com paredes de vidro cujas persianas estavam fechadas. Billy foi até lá e bateu na porta, estranhando que não houvessem guardas vigiando-a. Geralmente, algum guarda-costas teria barrado sua passagem e Billy seria obrigado a explicar que precisava entregar um recado urgente.

“Talvez a reunião já tenha terminado?”.

Billy entrou sem esperar uma resposta e ficou petrificado no vão da porta quando dezenas de cabeças se viraram para olhar para ele.

Havia um grupo de empresários sentados ao redor de uma ampla mesa ovalada, com a sala em penumbra. Geese estava de pé na cabeceira da mesa, ao lado de um projetor que mostrava um gráfico de barras em uma tela branca. A entrada de Billy o interrompeu no meio da frase e os frios olhos celestes de Geese se estreitaram aborrecidos.

Billy percebeu a tensão no ambiente. Notou os olhares dos outros empresários, seus rostos altivos e atitude desdenhosa. Pareciam considerar aquela interrupção como um descaso para com eles.

— Com sua licença — disse Billy, ignorando os empresários pois não estava ali por causa deles. Fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e se dirigiu com passos firmes até Geese. Os olhos daquele homem seguiram seus movimentos. Houve um leve murmúrio e debochados sorrisos condescendentes. Billy sentiu uma pontada de irritação.

“Por que estão rindo?”

— Não sabia que também se dedicava a importar jovenzinhos, Howard — comentou um homem moreno com sotaque sulista, idoso e de pele pálida com manchas rosadas. Depois disso, se seguiu um curto silêncio constrangedor e mais murmúrios foram ouvidos ao redor da mesa.

Billy franziu o rosto, sabendo que essa zombaria irrelevante tinha sido dirigida a ele. Estavam fazendo chacota por causa de sua idade? Ou porque era um empregado sem experiência que cometeu o erro de interromper uma reunião sem permissão?

Billy lançou um olhar irritado para o homem e estava prestes a responder de forma impertinente.

No entanto, Geese falou primeiro:

— Billy, o que foi?

Billy se controlou e mostrou o envelope que trazia em mãos. Geese não fez nenhum gesto para pegá-lo.

O jovem voltou a perceber a atmosfera tensa e ficou surpreso, porque geralmente não se sentia incomodado na presença de Geese.

Diferente dos outros empregados, sua atitude era um pouco mais casual. Não chamava Geese de “você” nem de “senhor”.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder. Sabia que bastava dizer um simples: “a contabilidade enviou isto”; o envelope mudaria de mãos e ele poderia se retirar.

Porém, Billy conseguiu perceber uma leve mudança nos olhos de Geese. Havia uma advertência silenciosa, uma ligeira ameaça.

Geese parecia estar dizendo para ele tomar cuidado com seus modos. As circunstâncias não eram as indicadas para usar um tom informal.

Billy se orgulhava por não se mostrar servil como os outros funcionários, mas teve bom senso o suficiente para compreender que esse não era o momento nem o lugar adequado para mostrar rebeldia.

Uma atitude impertinente refletiria mal para Geese. E a última coisa que Billy queria era prejudicar sua imagem na frente desses empresários.

— A Heather da contabilidade enviou estes documentos, senhor. Parece se tratar de um assunto urgente — optou por dizer, usando um tom neutro, mas suficientemente educado.

Geese o encarou por mais um segundo e depois tomou-lhe o envelope, dando uma olhada em seu conteúdo. 

— Vou verificá-los. Pode se retirar.

Billy assentiu e depois, para completar sua atuação de empregado cortês, fez uma leve reverência antes de se retirar, levando uma mão à altura do estômago, como havia visto os mordomos europeus fazerem. Isso pareceu ter pego Geese de surpresa, mas não conseguiu ter certeza, já que o empresário voltou sua atenção aos presentes e se desculpou pela breve interrupção com um frio sorriso profissional.

Billy saiu da sala de reuniões e suspirou profundamente depois de fechar a porta.

No corredor, viu um dos secretários pessoais de Geese se aproximar quase correndo. Era alto, calvo e usava óculos escuros combinando com o imaculado terno preto. Billy não sabia seu nome real, mas todos o chamavam de Ripper. Durante os dias que Billy passava trabalhando na Geese Tower, Ripper havia sido seu supervisor direto.

— No que está pensando, garoto? — perguntou Ripper, parando de supetão na frente dele. Apesar das lentes escuras de seus óculos, Billy notou que o secretário estava alterado e que olhava nervoso para a porta da sala de reuniões.

— Do que está falando? — perguntou Billy.

— Não pode entrar na sala de reuniões de Geese-sama dessa maneira! Tínhamos ordens claras para não interromper. Sabe quão importante é para Geese-sama fechar esse acordo? 

— Eu precisava entregar uns documentos urgentes — explicou Billy. Não era uma desculpa, só queria que Ripper se acalmasse, pois o secretário estava ficando ainda mais alterado.

Ripper segurou Billy pela lapela de seu terno e o arrastou para longe da sala de reuniões.

— Hoje não tem nada mais urgente do que esse acordo e todos sabem disso!

Billy se lembrou da expressão irritada de Geese quando ele havia entrado na sala.

— Isso não pode voltar a acontecer — ordenou Ripper, passando uma mão na cabeça — Fique até depois do expediente hoje. Você deve se desculpar com Geese-sama.

Billy assentiu, desconcertado. Foi realmente tão grave assim?

Voltou para a área da contabilidade, um pouco aborrecido consigo mesmo. Esperava não ter causado problemas para Geese.

Ao sair do elevador, notou imediatamente que as pessoas daquele piso o observavam e depois afastavam os olhos abruptamente. Viu sorrisos de deboche e sussurros de cumplicidade.

A secretária que lhe entregara o envelope se aproximou com uma expressão pesarosa no rosto.

— Senhor Kane, eu realmente sinto muito. Não sabia que era uma brincadeira…

Billy não ouviu suas desculpas. Estudou o resto dos funcionários. Todos pareciam estar cientes do que acontecera e se divertindo, como se estivessem esperando que ele cometesse esse erro.

Billy percebeu o que havia acontecido.

Enviaram-no para interromper a reunião, para fazê-lo ficar mal na frente de Geese.

Havia sido intencional.

Assim como com seus companheiros de treino, o rápido progresso de Billy havia provocado um profundo ressentimento entre os funcionários da Geese Tower. Os empregados antigos não toleravam ver que um garoto estrangeiro estivesse subindo posições tão rapidamente e evoluindo de forma a se tornar um empregado de confiança do senhor Howard.

Haviam feito com que Billy cometesse uma transgressão que, no melhor dos casos, deveria ser punida com uma demissão imediata.

Por sorte, o acordo foi fechado sem maiores inconvenientes e a interrupção de Billy não foi um problema.

Geese aceitou suas desculpas naquela noite, em seu escritório privado.

O empresário observava a paisagem noturna da cidade em frente a uma das janelas, com as mãos cruzadas nas costas. Os negócios bem-sucedidos o deixavam de bom humor e graças a isso, Billy só recebeu uma advertência leve.

Depois, Geese lhe informou que os autores da “brincadeira” foram localizados e despedidos para mostrar que essa conduta era inaceitável. 

Surpreso, Billy o observou. A silhueta de seu chefe estava definida contra a miríade de luzes daquela cidade que ele governava. Geese continuava com as mãos atrás das costas, sua postura ereta e régia, e havia acabado de se virar para ele.

Quando o via assim, Billy compreendia porque as pessoas consideravam Geese um homem intimidador. No entanto, ele não conseguia se sentir coibido, pois os olhos celestes de Geese se suavizavam quando ficavam sozinhos. 

Era o olhar do homem que, anos atrás, o encontrara nas ruas e oferecera a oportunidade de ter uma vida melhor.

— Os empregados não costumam fazer esse tipo de coisa. É melhor tomar medidas para que algo similar não volte a acontecer — explicou Geese, observando Billy — O que aprendeu com tudo isso?

“Que não devo baixar a guarda? Que não posso confiar em ninguém?”, pensou Billy.

Porém, não mencionou isso em voz alta. Sem desviar os olhos dos de Geese, encolheu os ombros e sorriu de forma altiva.

— Se estão com inveja é porque estou fazendo bem meu trabalho — respondeu com firmeza.

Os lábios de Geese se torceram em um sorriso satisfeito.

Naquela noite, sozinho em seu quarto, Billy refletiu sobre quão equivocados estavam seus companheiros. Não tinham razão para sentir inveja dele. Poder conversar ocasionalmente com Geese Howard não significava que existisse um favoritismo que implicaria em sua ascensão imediata. Billy ainda tinha que se esforçar e se exaurir treinando, como os demais. Precisava trabalhar duro e adquirir habilidades que não lhe interessavam muito, mas que eram importantes para os negócios de Geese.

Não era sua culpa que os outros funcionários não estivessem à altura do que Geese necessitava.

~ * ~

Alguns meses após Billy completar dezoito anos, seu instrutor lhe informou que chegara o momento de mostrar se possuía aptidão para fazer parte da comitiva de segurança de Geese. Se passasse no teste, seria designado para uma posição iniciante de acompanhamento e aprenderia em primeira mão como era o trabalho dos guarda-costas.

Como Billy era jovem, teria muito tempo pela frente para se aperfeiçoar.

— Se não morrer no processo, é claro — brincou o instrutor, sem maldade em sua voz.

Billy recebeu um envelope fechado contendo instruções específicas, como o lugar e a hora do teste. Teria uma semana para se preparar. Na noite do sétimo dia, deveria se apresentar no terraço da Geese Tower. Ele era livre para escolher qual arma iria usar e não era necessário se vestir formalmente para a ocasião, o importante era que lutasse usando todo seu potencial.

Aquela era a oportunidade que Billy estava esperando. Finalmente poderia mostrar que Geese não se equivocara ao considerar que ele tinha potencial. E, além disso, queria que seu chefe visse que ele poderia pagar sua dívida fazendo algo mais útil do que entregar papéis em seu escritório.

Durante seis dias Billy disse a si mesmo que não estava nervoso. E se estava checando seu bo obsessivamente todas as noites, era porque estava sendo cauteloso. 

Passara anos aperfeiçoando aquele báculo e finalmente estava satisfeito com o resultado. A madeira robusta tingida de vermelho podia ser dividida em três partes, unidas entre si por uma corrente que ia de um extremo ao outro pelo interior. O metal proporcionava uma solidez ausente nas armas de madeira convencionais, enquanto que as três seções móveis ofereciam uma versatilidade que pegaria qualquer um que o enfrentasse desprevenido.

Billy aprendera a dominar essa arma treinando sozinho e estava ansioso para testar suas técnicas contra um oponente de carne e osso. 

Confiava em sua capacidade e em seu bo, além de saber que agora lutava muito melhor do que anos atrás.

Quando chegou a noite do sétimo dia, Billy trocou seu terno formal por uma camiseta cinza, uma calça jeans azul-clara desbotada e botas pretas de couro.

Com o bo em mãos, subiu no elevador que o levaria até a parte mais alta do arranha-céu.

Ainda era cedo, mas sua intenção era estudar o terreno. Não queria falhar no teste por ter tropeçado acidentalmente em um fio ou ladrilho solto. 

Era a primeira vez que recebia autorização para subir até ali.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Billy imaginou que tivesse errado o andar, pois à sua frente viu um salão fechado construído em madeira vermelha cuja decoração parecia ter saído de algum filme asiático.

Estendeu a mão para pressionar o botão do andar correto, mas se surpreendeu ao comprovar que realmente estava no último piso.

Estupefato, Billy saiu do elevador com as grossas tábuas de madeira rangendo sob seu peso. 

_“What the hell…”_

Ele esperava que o terraço fosse idêntico ao dos edifícios que rodeavam o arranha-céu: de concreto, com equipamentos operacionais de ventilação permanente, tubulações e talvez algumas antenas. Em sua mente, havia até visualizado o chão e as paredes manchadas pelo sol e pela chuva. 

No entanto, encontrava-se em um magnífico salão parecido com os templos orientais que vira algumas vezes na televisão. O recinto tinha forma ovalada e a área central estava completamente limpa, revelando um enorme ideograma desenhado com tinta preta.

Grossas colunas vermelhas elevavam-se a espaços regulares. Entre cada uma, Billy viu grandes dragões pintados de verde e dourado, budas com vários braços, expressões e poses aterrorizantes e sólidos braseiros dourados, que estavam acesos e emitindo uma fumaça aromática.

O limite do arranha-céu era delimitado por um guarda-corpo vermelho. A decoração carregada contrastava fortemente com a paisagem da cidade moderna que se estendia ao redor da torre. 

Por alguns instantes, Billy esqueceu por que estava ali. Caminhou por entre os budas e dragões, observando como todos eram diferentes entre si. Ficou perplexo ao ver uma pequena ponte em arco que levava a uma réplica de jardim onde cresciam altas hastes de bambu. 

“O que é tudo isso?”, perguntou-se. A parafernália oriental o fazia pensar num parque de diversões. Conteve um sorriso ao reparar numa bandeira dos Estados Unidos tremulando em frente aos bambus.

Continuou avançando e chegou numa escada de madeira mais clara que levava a uma plataforma elevada. Se surpreendeu ao ver uma figura sobre o tablado, de costas para ele. 

Billy se repreendeu por ter se distraído com a decoração.

Franzindo o rosto, subiu as escadas lentamente e conseguiu evitar que a madeira rangesse.

A figura estava vestida de uma maneira estranha. Usava uma roupa branca com calças vermelhas tão largas que quase pareciam uma enorme saia. Um cinturão preto rodeava sua cintura. Nesse momento, a figura observava a paisagem da cidade com as costas eretas e os braços cruzados.

Billy percebeu duas coisas simultaneamente: 

Aquela era a pessoa a quem ele deveria demonstrar suas habilidades.

Quem estava ali era Geese Howard.

Aproximando-se devagar, o jovem admirou seu chefe. Mesmo que Geese estivesse de costas para ele, era inconfundível. Billy o vira passar longos minutos observando a cidade no mirante de seu escritório com essa mesma postura, como se, em vez de um empresário, fosse um imperador admirando um território conquistado.

Billy avançou com cuidado e Geese virou o rosto para ele, observando-o de cima a baixo com seus frios olhos celestes. Parecia contente.

— Chegou cedo — disse Geese.

Billy concordou e parou a seu lado, observando-o também, especialmente suas roupas.

“Por que está vestido assim?”, perguntou-se, segurando-se para não rir. Podia reconhecer que esse traje era um uniforme oriental, mas Geese não devia ter uma gota de sangue asiático em suas veias. Seu cabelo loiro cuidadosamente penteado e seus olhos azuis destoavam demais da roupa.

Mas não estava mal.

Incapaz de parar de olhar, Billy franziu a testa ao notar uma grande cicatriz horizontal no peito do empresário. No mesmo instante, se sentiu aborrecido. Como havia sofrido aquela ferida? Pelo tamanho da cicatriz, sem dúvida foi algo grave. Quem o havia machucado? Por que seus guarda-costas não evitaram isso?

Billy levantou os olhos e se encontrou com o olhar de Geese fixo nele. Quis perguntar sobre a cicatriz, mas Geese parecia dizer em silêncio que não era a hora para isso.

— Já que está aqui, vamos começar. Mostre-me o que é capaz de fazer — disse o homem sem preâmbulos, sorrindo com um estranho ar ameaçador.

Geese fez um gesto em direção ao centro do salão, Billy assentiu e ambos se dirigiram para lá.

Billy segurou seu bo com mais força e respirou profundamente num esforço para se concentrar.

Ficara distraído com a decoração e depois se surpreendera ao encontrar Geese ali, agora não podia deixar de pensar na cicatriz e no fato de que sabia poucas coisas a respeito de seu chefe.

Precisava limpar sua mente, focar no confronto. 

Geese no entanto dificultava essa tarefa, já que o empresário mostrava uma uma faceta que até o momento Billy não conhecia.

Billy queria absorver cada detalhe para poder conhecê-lo melhor.

Já havia ouvido falar que Geese Howard sabia lutar, mas não fazia ideia do seu nível de habilidade.

Não queria julgá-lo, mas… se estava cercado por guarda-costas, talvez isso quisesse dizer que não era muito bom? Um lutador mediano, talvez?

— Há regras? Ou só preciso vencer? — perguntou o jovem olhando para Geese de soslaio. Estava levemente inquieto, não queria exagerar nos ataques e machucá-lo.

— Me vencer? — repetiu Geese com voz pausada e um sorriso que continuava sendo ameaçador. Parecia estar ligeiramente animado — Você vai lutar até que eu esteja satisfeito — indicou.

Billy olhou para seu bo, hesitante. Costumava gostar de uma boa briga, mas ter que bater em seu chefe para obter um emprego melhor parecia bastante contraditório.

Geese percebeu sua confusão.

— Não se contenha — ordenou, como se tivesse lido sua mente. Pararam no centro do recinto, sobre o gigantesco ideograma desenhado no solo — Se não lutar com toda sua força, vai falhar no teste imediatamente.

— Entendido.

— _Come on, then._

Billy estremeceu ao ouvir o tom convidativo de seu chefe. Empunhou seu bo, mas não atacou. Ao contrário do que esperava, Geese não se lançou sobre ele. O empresário ficou parado no lugar, seus punhos fechados e uma expressão diferente no rosto. Apesar de ainda sorrir, seus olhos eram gélidos.

Billy franziu o rosto. Seu instinto lhe dizia que estava em perigo, que deveria se afastar o quanto antes.

A pessoa diante de si não era quem ele acreditava conhecer.

E não era uma ilusão provocada pela atmosfera oriental desse salão ou pela roupa estranha de Geese. Também havia algo esquisito no ambiente, como se Geese emitisse uma aura diferente.

Quando Geese ficou em guarda, o fogo dos braseiros crepitou e as sombras do recinto tremeram e se alongaram.

“O que é isso…?”, pensou Billy perplexo.

Geese fez um gesto com a mão para que ele atacasse e aquilo foi ao mesmo tempo um convite e um desafio.

Billy obedeceu. Seus primeiros golpes com o bo foram rápidos, mas leves. Geese os desviou para o lado sem esforço com a palma da mão, quase sem precisar se mover.

“Ele tem bons reflexos…”

Billy deu alguns passos para a esquerda e lançou um golpe lateral que também foi desviado facilmente, tal como esperava. Aproveitando a distração, avançou pela abertura que havia criado e deu um chute.

Este foi aparado por um golpe preciso e doloroso da mão de Geese. O empresário sorriu.

Billy apertou os dentes e voltou a atacar. Geese era bastante habilidoso. Pelo visto, não precisava se preocupar em machucar seu chefe.

— Muito melhor — comentou Geese quando a velocidade dos ataques de Billy começou a aumentar.

O jovem ignorou o tom levemente sarcástico. Continuou atacando à distância com seu báculo e lançando alguns socos ou chutes quando conseguia se aproximar o suficiente de Geese.

Não demorou para que Billy estivesse fazendo um esforço real para acertar o empresário. Afinal de contas, ele estava ali para provar a Geese que sabia lutar, não podia se dar ao luxo de mostrar um desempenho inferior por consideração a ele.

Com um grunhido, Billy levantou o bo sobre sua cabeça e colocou toda sua força em um golpe que, apesar de não ser elegante, pelo menos conseguiria quebrar a defesa de Geese.

A madeira bateu no antebraço do empresário e Billy o viu apertar os olhos de dor.

No instante seguinte, Billy sentiu que o punho do homem afundava em seu estômago e seu corpo se dobrava involuntariamente para frente.

Caiu no chão ofegante, pois o golpe foi tão forte que cortou seu fôlego. Geese se aproximou e Billy só teve tempo de desviar para o lado, bem a tempo de evitar um chute tão forte que pareceu fazer o solo tremer com a violência do impacto. 

Apoiando-se no bo, Billy encarou Geese completamente surpreso. Ele era forte. Muito mais do que havia esperado. 

Geese voltou a atacar, sem lhe dar tempo para normalizar sua respiração. Foi a vez de Billy bloquear e se esquivar. Alguns golpes de Geese o acertaram de raspão, mas não pegaram em cheio.

Billy aproveitou cada oportunidade para contra-atacar e logo se viu imerso naquela luta, atacando e desviando, rolando pelo chão e tentando pegar Geese desprevenido por ângulos inesperados. 

No início, não pareceu que Geese era veloz. A técnica do empresário era contida e calculada. Havia pausas entre cada sequência de golpes. Ele não fazia investidas precipitadas.

No entanto, Billy percebeu com certo fascínio que estava equivocado. Além de ser forte, Geese era rápido. Quando a extremidade do bo estava prestes a acertá-lo, Geese desviava para o lado no último instante. Se Billy tentava fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio com uma rasteira, o empresário simplesmente recuava e perdia um pouco de terreno. 

Geese utilizava aquela agilidade sem fazer esforço.

E seus contra-ataques também eram dignos de admiração. Billy estava com todos os sentidos em alerta, pois sabia que não podia deixar que outro daqueles socos o jogassem no chão. Tinha a forte impressão de que seu chefe se conteve ao golpeá-lo da primeira vez, mas que essa consideração não iria se repetir.

Como Billy já não precisava se preocupar em machucá-lo, a luta fluía mais facilmente. O jovem sentia seu coração bater mais forte cada vez que seus olhos se encontravam com os de Geese, pois o empresário parecia estar desfrutando daquele encontro.

Porém, algo preocupava Billy.

Aquilo era um teste.

A luta já se estendia e ele não estava conseguindo obter uma vitória.

Não queria que, ao terminar, Geese o informasse que havia falhado.

Seus ataques ficaram um pouco mais frenéticos depois que esse pensamento cruzou sua mente. O bo virou uma mancha vermelha embaçada devido à velocidade de seus ataques. Geese recuou alguns metros para aumentar a distância entre eles, mas Billy não permitiu que se afastasse. Precisava ganhar essa luta a qualquer custo.

Billy não sabia quantos minutos haviam se passado com ele naquele estado; ofegante e com suor escorrendo pela testa. No entanto, não importava o quanto se esforçasse, Geese contava com seus reflexos incríveis e sempre estava um passo à sua frente.

E, apesar de Geese parecer estar se divertindo, Billy sabia que não era o suficiente. Precisava de uma vitória definitiva.

O jovem estudara os movimentos de Geese desde o início. Reconheceu alguns padrões e sequências repetitivas, como o fato de Geese se esquivar dos golpes de seu bo fazendo o mínimo esforço possível, consciente de seu alcance limitado. 

O empresário parecia não saber que Billy ainda tinha um truque debaixo da manga.

A oportunidade que Billy esperava não demorou para aparecer. Usou seu movimento mais básico, um de que Geese havia se esquivado uma dezena de vezes durante a luta. Lançou um golpe na direção do rosto dele e, quando Geese simplesmente jogou a cabeça levemente para trás para sair do alcance da arma, Billy fez com que o báculo se dividisse em três. A corrente que unia as seções se estendeu com um forte som metálico.

Houve um lampejo de surpresa nos olhos de Geese quando ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo e, apesar do empresário ter conseguido virar o rosto para o lado e evitado o golpe, a ponta do bo raspou sua bochecha, cortando a pele.

Billy não teve tempo de comemorar aquela “conquista”. Geese o observou com uma fria calma e pronunciou uma palavra em um idioma estrangeiro.

Uma onda azul brilhante e incorpórea surgiu das mãos de Geese e se arrastou pelo chão numa velocidade vertiginosa na direção de Billy.

O jovem gritou ao sentir o impacto dessa energia contra seu corpo, que o acertou com a força de um veículo em movimento e o lançou para trás.

O choque contra o solo foi violento e o bo escapou de suas mãos, rolando para fora de seu alcance.

Billy tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo não obedecia. O mundo girava diante de seus olhos. Sentia um formigamento nos braços, como se tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica. Seus membros estavam pesados.

O que foi esse poder incrível?

Geese se aproximou devagar. Seus pés descalços ecoavam no chão de madeira.

Billy ergueu os olhos, focalizando a visão com certo esforço. Pareceu ter visto um filete de sangue na bochecha do homem. Tentou se afastar antes que o próximo ataque viesse, mas foi tomado por uma forte tontura. 

Fechou os olhos por um momento, esperando que passasse.

E sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, segurando-o gentilmente. Geese havia se ajoelhado a seu lado e o encarava satisfeito.

O calor de seus dedos era perceptível através do tecido da camiseta. Billy pareceu sentir um rastro da energia que o golpeara, apesar de não ter certeza se havia apenas imaginado tudo isso.

O contato era agradável, mas o deixou um pouco tenso.

Observou a ferida que infligiu no rosto de Geese. Era apenas um leve arranhão que desapareceria em alguns dias, nada grave. 

Perguntou-se se deveria pedir desculpas.

— Você foi bem — disse Geese finalmente, aplicando uma suave pressão — Melhor do que eu esperava.

Billy sentiu uma leveza agradável no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras, apesar de ter sido derrotado.

Levantando-se, Geese se afastou. Billy o imitou com movimentos um pouco oscilantes. O jovem foi buscar sua arma com passos trêmulos.

Conforme o êxtase da luta se dissipava, Billy começou a ter consciência de tudo o que acontecera. Percebeu a tensão em seus músculos cansados e a dor em suas costas causada pela última queda. Ao observar seu bo, viu que a madeira estava levemente lascada em algumas áreas, a pintura descascada devido à violência dos golpes que utilizara.

Sobrecarregado, Billy balançou a arma para juntar novamente as seções.

Geese o esperava ao lado das portas do elevador. O empresário estava encarando seu bo, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Ao entrar no elevador, Geese notou o sangue em sua bochecha pelo reflexo das paredes de espelho e limpou o fio vermelho com a ponta do dedo. Fez um som que poderia ter sido uma risada baixa.

Billy contemplou seu próprio reflexo. Seu curto cabelo loiro estava úmido e bagunçado. Sua pele estava brilhante por causa do suor. Ao lado de Geese, seu corpo parecia o de um garoto.

O elevador parou alguns segundos depois. As portas se abriram em um andar onde Billy nunca estivera. Viu uma sala diante deles, com grandes janelas com vista para a cidade. Havia quadros nas paredes e vasos com desenhos intrincados sobre as mesas. A mobília não parecia ser de escritório, a decoração era muito pessoal.

Geese manteve as portas abertas.

— Espero muito de você, Billy — disse, encarando o jovem com um ar de aprovação — Superou minhas expectativas. Espero que não me decepcione no futuro.

— Não irei — respondeu Billy imediatamente.

Geese assentiu, satisfeito.

— Pode tirar o dia de folga amanhã. Depois começará a trabalhar em tempo integral.

— Obrigado.

— Mande meus cumprimentos à sua irmã.

Billy esboçou um sorriso, pois Geese adivinhara que ele aproveitaria o dia livre para visitar Lilly.

Geese apertou o botão do térreo e saiu do elevador. Billy o observou com pesar. Ainda tinha muitas perguntas que queria fazer.

Como se tivesse percebido seus pensamentos, o empresário se virou para ele.

— Vá descansar. Teremos muito tempo para conversar depois.

 _— Yes, sir_ — disse Billy.

As portas se fecharam sem fazer barulho.

~ * ~

Em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, Billy chegou na Geese Tower sentindo-se impaciente.

Os secretários de Geese, Ripper e Hopper, foram buscá-lo pessoalmente e passaram o caminho todo dando conselhos sobre como desempenhar suas novas funções.

Parte das recomendações eram importantes, especialmente as relacionadas à sua participação na escolta da segurança de Geese: Billy não deveria se afastar dele em nenhum momento, mas, por ser um novato, não teria responsabilidades importantes por algum tempo. Deveria observar seus companheiros e aprender. Receberia suas ordens na hora. 

No entanto, no restante do caminho, os secretários o importunaram com detalhes irrelevantes, como o tom que Billy deveria usar ao falar com os convidados do chefe, a postura que deveria mostrar ao ficar em pé, o lado da mesa que deveria usar caso tivesse que ajudar a servir bebidas e uma infinidade de outras coisas.

Acima de tudo, Hopper insistiu que Billy de forma alguma deveria chamar Geese pelo nome. Deveria usar um “senhor” ou “senhor Howard” e mostrar o devido respeito. Outra opção era agregar um “sama” ao usar o nome de Geese.

Billy sorriu ao lembrar da explicação sobre esse sufixo estrangeiro. Aparentemente, Geese estudou artes marciais no Japão e China e era por isso que tinha uma fascinação pelos costumes orientais. Usar o sufixo “sama” implicava uma admiração ou respeito além de um simples “senhor”. Billy ouvira vários empregados chamarem Geese dessa forma com toda a naturalidade do mundo.

“Geese-sama”, tentou dizer em sua mente e reprimiu uma suave risada. Aquela palavra estrangeira parecia estranha.

Mas não soava mal.

Lembrou de Geese no salão oriental no alto do arranha-céu, vestido com seu traje branco e vermelho (que agora ele sabia se chamar “hakama”). A sensação era parecida. Um choque cultural que, de alguma forma, combinava com aquele homem.

Os secretários também indicaram que ele deveria se vestir adequadamente. Sua gravata não podia ficar amarrotada, o colarinho da camisa deveria ficar abotoado e seus sapatos lustrados perfeitamente. Inclusive sugeriram que ele pintasse seu bo de preto já que a cor vermelha chamava muito a atenção, mas Billy se recusou. Geese não parecia se incomodar com isso.

Assim que pisou no saguão do prédio, percebeu que vários olhares se voltavam para ele. 

Com um leve suspiro, Billy ajeitou o nó de sua gravata para garantir que estivesse no lugar. Porém, as pessoas continuavam observando-o.

No elevador, em pé ao lado de Ripper, Hopper e outros empregados, Billy percebeu que os olhares e o silêncio incômodo continuavam.

No lobby do andar onde ficava o escritório de Geese, os secretários também se calaram abruptamente para observá-lo. Uma jovem lhe entregou suas novas credenciais, que davam acesso livre a todo o arranha-céu. Mas ela parecia querer se afastar de Billy o quanto antes.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Billy.

— N-não, senhor — gaguejou a jovem enquanto se retirava com passos rápidos.

“Mas que diabos?”

O que aquilo significava? Era algum tipo de plano em massa para se livrarem dele?

— Não me sinto muito bem-vindo — comentou com sarcasmo para ninguém em particular. 

— É que todos descobriram que você bateu em Geese-sama — explicou Ripper com voz neutra.

— Sob suas ordens — esclareceu Billy na defensiva.

— Ninguém bate em Geese-sama.

 _— Ordens_ — repetiu Billy dirigindo um olhar irritado ao secretário calvo.

— Não foi isso que quis dizer — disse Ripper, levemente impaciente.

— O pessoal está te olhando porque estão impressionados por ter conseguido vir no seu primeiro dia de trabalho — interveio Hopper com voz apaziguadora.

— E por que não viria? Sejam mais específicos — exigiu Billy.

— Os novos empregados de segurança costumam apresentar uma licença médica e se ausentar nos primeiros dias.

— Por quê?

— Múltiplas contusões e algumas fraturas — explicou Hopper, mantendo uma expressão neutra.

Billy pensou que Hopper estava brincando, mas o rosto sério do secretário dizia que não era o caso.

— Você causou uma boa impressão no chefe. Talvez tenha futuro — acrescentou Ripper, abrindo a porta do escritório principal.

O jovem entrou e ouviu a porta se fechando atrás de si. Ripper e Hopper ficaram do lado de fora.

Billy avançou pelo grande escritório acarpetado. Geese Howard estava sentado em sua mesa, com a cadeira ligeiramente inclinada e segurando um jornal aberto nas mãos. Como estava de perfil, Billy viu a marca avermelhada em sua bochecha. Era leve, mas visível. 

Geese deixou o jornal de lado e contemplou-o por um longo tempo.

Sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável, Billy hesitou antes de saudá-lo.

No dia anterior, Lilly e ele passaram um bom tempo se divertindo enquanto liam sobre costumes orientais, já que Geese parecia gostar tanto disso. Billy vira alguns empregados saudando-o com uma reverência e fez sua irmã rir com suas primeiras tentativas desastradas imitando o gesto.

Apesar de fazer isso meio na brincadeira, Billy concluiu que gostava desses costumes orientais pois traziam um respeito implícito.

Billy estava relutante em se comportar de forma excessivamente formal na frente de Geese, como Ripper e Hopper exigiam. Não gostava do servilismo patético mostrado por várias pessoas que trabalhavam para o empresário.

No entanto, também não tinha motivos para mostrar insubordinação.

Geese era um homem de palavra que havia cumprido cada um de seus acordos e promessas. Apesar de estar em uma posição muito acima do que Billy jamais poderia alcançar, desde o começo o tratara como uma pessoa e não como um órfão sujo resgatado das ruas de Londres.

Billy recebeu demonstrações de desprezo por parte de seus companheiros de treino e alguns empregados, mas, do homem que tinha todo o direito de sentir-se superior a ele, só recebeu um tratamento justo e um interesse sincero por ele, pelo que poderia ser capaz de fazer.

Billy havia visto Geese governar aquela cidade e comprovado que não era um charlatão. Geese era capaz de fazer com que as pessoas realizassem suas vontades por qualquer meio, mesmo que não fossem totalmente honestos. Billy admirara sua mente tática e suas estratégias para manter South Town sob controle. Vira-o lutando e experimentara na própria pele o estranho poder que Geese podia invocar.

Não se envergonhava por demonstrar respeito a Geese.

— Geese-sama — tentou dizer enquanto fazia uma reverência para saudá-lo.

Esperava estar fazendo isso de forma correta.

Ao erguer os olhos, Geese continuava observando-o. A leve surpresa inicial do empresário se transformou em uma sombra de sorriso satisfeito.

Billy decidiu que surpreendê-lo era agradável.

E assim, começou seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

  
  



	2. Conhecendo-se

Um dia, no final de agosto, Ripper se apresentou no penthouse de seu chefe, localizado no último andar da Geese Tower.

Era domingo, mas isso não tinha muita importância dentro daquele arranha-céu. Governar uma cidade tão grande quanto South Town exigia trabalhar em tempo integral e Geese raramente tirava dias de folga. O empresário passava os finais de semana na sua suíte e, apesar de dedicar alguns minutos a distrações mundanas como ler algum livro ou apreciar um disco de música clássica, o trabalho continuava ocupando boa parte de seu tempo.

Naquela tarde, Ripper viera a pedido de Geese para apresentar um relatório a respeito de Billy Kane.

Geese estava sentado em um dos sofás de cor areia, de frente para as janelas da sala. Segurava uma taça de conhaque em sua mão e seu olhar estava voltado para o céu límpido. Como era domingo, vestia uma camisa com os botões de cima abertos, revelando o medalhão de ouro pendurado por uma grossa corrente dourada sobre seu peito.

O restante de seu aspecto não era diferente da imagem que mostrava quando estava em seu escritório. Seu cabelo loiro estava penteado para trás, sem nenhuma mecha fora do lugar. Seus olhos celestes eram sérios e frios, sendo impossível saber o que estava realmente pensando. 

Geese ouviu o relatório de Ripper com um ar distante e desinteressado. Continuou olhando para o céu enquanto o secretário explicava que Billy, apesar da aparência rebelde, sabia seguir ordens e aprendia rápido. Como ainda era jovem, Billy tinha facilidade para adotar as atitudes daqueles que o rodeavam. Imitando seus colegas de trabalho, conseguia se virar em situações às quais era exposto pela primeira vez. 

Em relação à aptidão física, Ripper informou que Billy se esforçava nos treinamentos, mas que não teve oportunidade para colocar suas habilidades em prática já que a cidade passava por uma época relativamente tranquila. Ninguém havia tentado atacar Geese nos últimos meses. 

As ordens que Billy recebera eram simplesmente para não se separar de Geese em momento algum. Deveria observar os outros guarda-costas, seguir instruções e aprender a estar sempre em alerta para antecipar qualquer possível ameaça.

O jovem cumprira essa ordem ao pé da letra. Seu desempenho era perfeito nesse aspecto.

Ripper também resumiu os relatórios das pessoas designadas para seguir Billy em suas horas vagas. O jovem não realizava nenhum tipo de atividade suspeita. Nos dias de folga, Billy visitava sua irmã, Lilly, no alojamento que Geese encontrara para ela: um abrigo que prestava serviço a famílias imigrantes. 

Os funcionários que trabalhavam nesse abrigo também afirmavam que os irmãos Kane não pareciam possuir intenções ocultas. Quando estavam juntos, Billy e Lilly pareciam relaxados e até felizes por estar ali. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter pressa para abandonar o local ou a cidade. 

Os movimentos de Billy eram monitorados de perto, mas o jovem não fazia nada de mais. Algumas vezes, os responsáveis por vigiá-lo o seguiam até Chinatown, mas Billy não falava com ninguém exceto os vendedores de algumas lojas onde fazia compras inofensivas que incluíam roupa barata, discos usados e algumas revistas. 

Billy não tinha contato com membros de nenhum grupo criminoso ou gangue, nem com pessoas que pudessem ser consideradas como amigos. 

Muitas vezes, Billy voltava para a Geese Tower nos seus dias de folga sem que ninguém pedisse e verificava se Geese não precisava de nada.

Ripper chegou a comentar com o jovem que essas horas não seriam remuneradas, mas Billy havia encolhido os ombros e respondido que não se importava pois estava apenas “passando por ali”. 

O secretário terminou de ler o relatório e esperou.

— Resumindo, em oito meses ele não cometeu erros, mas também não mostrou ser um empregado excepcional — comentou Geese.

— Exatamente.

Geese tomou um gole do conhaque e deixou a taça na mesinha ao lado do sofá, depois se levantou e foi em direção ao grosso painel de vidro da janela.

Por alguns minutos, Geese apenas observou a vista, com as mãos juntas atrás das costas. Era de tarde e os edifícios do distrito resplandeciam sob o sol de agosto.

O empresário contemplou a cidade. Seu olhar se dirigiu ao bairro chinês, que era o distrito que Billy mais frequentava. Não compreendia por que o jovem inglês desenvolvera uma predileção por esse bairro, mas não o desaprovava. Chinatown tinha uma personalidade própria, barulhenta e caótica que a diferenciava dos bairros mais tradicionais. Seus residentes se concentravam mais em fazer seus negócios prosperarem do que em causar problemas e a probabilidade de encontrar gangues hostis era baixa. 

Ao pensar em gangues, o olhar de Geese inevitavelmente se voltou para a área do porto e os armazéns que rodeavam o cais. 

Daquela distância o lugar parecia pacífico, mas aquela área era difícil de ser controlada. Durante a noite, quando a atividade no terminal marítimo parava, as avenidas e ruas vizinhas ficavam à mercê de grupos e gangues pequenos, que disputavam território para realizar diversas atividades ilícitas.

As empresas portuárias contavam com segurança noturna, mas os funcionários haviam sido contratados para vigiar os armazéns e contêineres, não para manter a região livre de criminosos. 

Diante dessas circunstâncias favoráveis, uma nova gangue decidira assumir o controle da área. Em poucas semanas, os recém-chegados conseguiram expulsar alguns dos grupos mais antigos. 

Por vários dias, Geese se manteve a par dos acontecimentos através de seus numerosos informantes. O novo grupo era composto por imigrantes sul-americanos que haviam chegado há alguns meses. Inicialmente, os recém-chegados pareciam pessoas comuns que vieram em busca de trabalho e um futuro melhor para suas famílias, mas logo suas intenções vieram à tona. Esses intrusos tinham o objetivo de dominar aquele distrito crucial e depois estender seu controle para o coração da cidade.

Geese ainda não tinha feito nenhuma movimentação contra eles. Decidira observá-los para avaliar qual seria a melhor maneira de proceder.

No entanto, a violência no porto estava aumentando. Os imigrantes não tinham escrúpulos em encontrar membros de outras gangues e matá-los a sangue frio. Não estavam interessados em criar alianças ou fazer acordos verbais. Tinham armas de fogo e planejavam usá-las.

Eram forasteiros iludidos que não sabiam que South Town já tinha um dono.

Talvez fosse hora de fazê-los saber que os delinquentes da cidade eram tolerados sempre e quando seguissem as regras de Geese Howard.

— Senhor? — perguntou Ripper com receio quando o silêncio de seu chefe se prolongou por vários minutos.

Geese o observou pelo reflexo do vidro.

— Faça com que Billy se encarregue de recuperar o controle sobre o porto.

—  _ Billy _ , senhor? — repetiu Ripper, surpreso e começando a ficar apreensivo, pois aquela era uma tarefa grande demais para um novato.

— Não acredita que ele será capaz de cuidar disso? — perguntou Geese.

— Com todo o respeito, Billy nem ao menos completou um ano no cargo. É muito jovem, não tem experiência suficiente e nunca lidou com pessoas desse tipo. Não acho que seja prudente enviá-lo.

— Já está na hora — disse Geese, ignorando as palavras do secretário e olhando a paisagem novamente — Se Billy falhar, que faça isso agora. Vai me poupar tempo.

Ripper quis insistir que enviar Billy numa missão assim era muito perigoso, mas se calou porque sabia que Geese não o escutaria.

— Como devemos proceder? — perguntou, mantendo um tom profissional.

— Elimine-os. 

— Da maneira usual?

A “maneira usual” implicava assassinar os líderes e deixar seus cadáveres num lugar visível, como forma de advertência.

— Pensando bem, deixe que Billy decida — respondeu Geese com um discreto sorriso cruel, como se aquilo fosse um jogo e ele estivesse curioso para ver o resultado.

Ripper assentiu, resignado.

* * *

Quando Billy sentiu a pontada da agulha, já era tarde demais para se arrepender.

Não sabia direito por que havia feito isso. Pelo visto ter dinheiro o instigava a fazer besteiras.

O balconista da loja de tatuagens e piercings era um jovem chinês magro de cabelo preto e olhos escuros que desempenhava seu trabalho com uma eficiência quase mecânica. Sem se dar conta da incerteza de Billy, o jovem voltou a cravar a agulha com destreza, desta vez no lóbulo do outro ouvido, tão rapidamente que a perfuração não causou dor. 

Um instante depois, o balconista ofereceu um espelho e o jovem loiro se observou no reflexo. Seus novos brincos prateados eram discretos e delicados. Como era de se esperar, suas orelhas estavam um pouco vermelhas, mas não havia sangue.

Aquila foi uma decisão impulsiva. Billy passava na frente dessa loja enquanto passeava por Chinatown, viu o letreiro, as fotos das tatuagens e os piercings em exibição e de repente se lembrou que, quando criança, os garotos mais velhos de seu bairro haviam colocado brincos e depois caminhavam pela vizinhança, incrivelmente orgulhosos por aquela extravagância, se sentindo como estrelas do rock. Naquela época, o pequeno Billy os admirava. Mas, claro que seus pais se recusaram veementemente a permitir que ele colocasse brincos também. 

De pé em frente à vitrine do local e sem saber muito bem o porquê, Billy disse a si mesmo que agora podia fazer o que quisesse, já que não havia ninguém para impedi-lo. Tendo isso em mente, entro.

— São trinta dólares, incluindo o produto — disse o balconista. O jovem tinha um leve sotaque oriental que dava uma secura quase grosseira às suas palavras.

Billy assentiu e pagou com as últimas notas restantes em sua carteira. Escolhera brincos simples e baratos, mas, ainda assim, o preço era alto para seus padrões. Os catálogos que o jovem chinês mostrou continuavam abertos sobre o balcão. Alguns deles mostravam joias lisas e sem adornos, fabricadas com aço cirúrgico, como as que Billy comprara, mas outros ofereciam produtos de marcas famosas confeccionadas em platina, cujo preço aumentava para alguns milhares de dólares.

O funcionário guardou o dinheiro numa caixa embaixo do balcão, murmurou um “obrigado” sem olhá-lo nos olhos e não ofereceu nenhum recibo pelo serviço.

Billy agradeceu da mesma forma e saiu para a rua.

Como era domingo e também seu dia livre, estava em Chinatown fazendo compras. Durante os oito meses que passou trabalhando para Geese em tempo integral, descobriu a alegria de receber um salário decente e gastá-lo sem que ninguém o proibisse.

Passar de uma criança que roubava comida para sobreviver a um adulto com algumas centenas de dólares disponíveis no final de cada mês era prazeroso. A quantia diminuía depois de reembolsar Geese pelos gastos com sua irmã, mas, ainda assim, Billy estava aproveitando bem seu novo poder aquisitivo.

O jovem rapidamente concluiu que não se interessava por comprar produtos novos ou de marcas famosas, como faziam seus colegas de trabalho. Nesses meses, Billy conseguiu reunir um guarda-roupa mais ou menos decente comprando roupas usadas e encontrado alguns objetos interessantes em lojas de penhores e brechós. Comprou alguns CDs usados para escutar no velho rádio de seu quarto e sonhava em economizar o suficiente para comprar uma guitarra que vira numa loja de penhores.

No entanto, mesmo que quisesse economizar, cada vez que fazia compras acabava gastando mais do que o planejado, em particular quando via coisas de que sua irmã poderia gostar. Brinquedos, guloseimas, revistas, livros, tudo parecia um bom presente para Lilly e, inevitavelmente, Billy tentava compensar a miséria que ambos passaram quando eram pequenos. 

Além do dinheiro, ter um emprego fixo serviu para que Billy conseguisse definir um pouco melhor seus objetivos pessoais. Sua prioridade era cuidar de Lilly. Deveria se esforçar no trabalho para que seu salário melhorasse e, algum dia, juntasse dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma casa própria onde pudesse viver com sua irmã.

Billy sabia que aquela era uma meta um pouco estranha para alguém da sua idade. Às vezes se perguntava que tipo de preocupações teriam outros jovens de dezoito anos com vidas normais. Decidir qual carreira seguir? Qual carro pediriam aos pais? Não tinha como saber. O que ele queria era que sua irmã pequena tivesse um lar. 

Billy começou a caminhar pelo movimentado bairro chinês. Naquele fim de semana havia muita gente nas ruas e os restaurantes não davam conta do fluxo de clientes. Os vendedores ambulantes anunciavam suas ofertas aos gritos, tentando atrair a atenção dos transeuntes.

Desviando-se de um grupo de pessoas, caixas vazias e montes de lixo acumulados no canto da calçada, Billy distraidamente coçou a orelha e seus dedos tocaram o brinco.

O jovem percebeu que não parara para pensar no que Geese diria sobre esse acessório. Tentou se lembrar, mas nenhum outro homem que usasse brincos durante o expediente de trabalho lhe vinha à mente.

Billy olhou para o alto dos edifícios e, por costume, procurou pela Geese Tower no horizonte. Os velhos prédios de tijolos vermelhos e grandes letreiros do bairro chinês entorpeceram sua visão e ele não conseguiu encontrá-la.

Seus pensamentos eram novamente sobre sua irmã, mas também sobre Geese Howard.

Quando Billy chegou em South Town, exigiu um lugar seguro onde sua irmã pudesse viver. Sem demora e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Geese propôs alojar Lilly em um dos apartamentos desocupados da Geese Tower, já que esse edifício era o local mais seguro em toda a cidade. Billy foi imediatamente contra. Naquela época, ele ainda não conhecia toda a extensão dos negócios duvidosos de Geese, mas seu instinto dizia que Lilly de forma alguma deveria estar em contato tão próximo com as empresas Howard. Sua desconfiança inclusive o fez pensar que Geese utilizaria a menina como refém para obrigá-lo a fazer coisas contra sua vontade. 

Por fim, Geese enviou a garota para uma instituição que oferecia refúgio temporário para imigrantes em situações de vulnerabilidade. A ideia não agradava Billy totalmente, mas ele logo mudou de opinião.

O abrigo tinha o aspecto de uma casa residencial e os funcionários que trabalhavam ali eram amáveis e prestativos. Lilly logo se sentiu à vontade e Billy, sabendo que não podia forçar a paciência de Geese com suas exigências, decidiu dar uma chance ao local. 

Geese o autorizou a entrar e sair do abrigo com total liberdade e, depois de alguns dias, Billy admitiu que seu chefe conseguira um bom lugar para abrigar Lilly. O quarto privado da garota era espaçoso. Além da cama, o dormitório também estava mobiliado com um velho sofá e um baú com cadeado para que Lilly pudesse guardar seus poucos pertences. As mulheres encarregadas pelo abrigo inclusive convidavam Billy para passar os finais de semana com sua irmã, em troca de ajudá-las com algumas tarefas domésticas.

O jovem aceitou um pouco desconfiado, mas logo comprovou que seu receio era infundado. O ambiente do abrigo era amigável pois seu propósito era oferecer um teto e proteção para pessoas que necessitavam disso.

No entanto, Billy não era ingênuo e sabia que aquele abrigo não existia somente devido à benevolência de seu dono. Assim como a maioria das empresas Howard, aquilo era uma fachada e, tal qual Billy, as famílias alojadas ali estavam em dívida com Geese e eram obrigadas a compensá-lo de uma forma ou de outra.

Billy se deteve ao chegar na esquina. Enquanto esperava que o semáforo vermelho mudasse de cor, olhou para cima e viu o arranha-céu de Geese erguendo-se contra o firmamento.

Aquela torre exercia um efeito estranho sobre ele. Não importava em qual parte da cidade estivesse, mesmo nos dias de folga, ver a torre o fazia querer voltar para o lado do seu chefe.

Billy não sabia ao certo o que havia condicionado esse comportamento, mas era algo que estava além de suas forças. Às vezes, se estava na região, ia até a torre e subia até o escritório. Se encontrava Geese na sala, passava alguns minutos ocupando-se de tarefas menores como organizar papéis, colocar os jornais em ordem ou servir um café. Geese não se importava de que ele estivesse ali, pelo contrário, às vezes, Billy não tinha certeza se o empresário percebia que aquele era seu dia de folga.

Em outras ocasiões, Billy chegava no escritório e o encontrava vazio. Aquilo o decepcionava um pouco, mas também o tranquilizava pois significava que seu chefe estava descansando um pouco do trabalho.

Naquele domingo, Billy decidiu não ir à torre. Tinha um longo caminho a percorrer para voltar a seu quarto. 

Mesmo agora sendo um empregado em tempo integral, Billy continuava morando no quarto que Geese lhe designara durante os anos em que ainda era um aprendiz. O aluguel era barato e Billy não precisava de mais nada no momento. Seus pertences se resumiam em algumas roupas e uma pilha de CDs que pouco a pouco iam se acumulando ao lado do velho rádio.

Pelas manhã, um carro levava Billy até a Geese Tower junto de outros empregados. Era um bom acordo. Billy não tinha outras preocupações além de fazer bem seu trabalho.

Durante esses meses, aprendera muito observando seus superiores e, sobretudo, observando Geese. Sabia como os guarda-costas deviam se comportar e o que Geese esperava deles. Aqueles homens não estavam ali só pra proteger seu chefe de ameaças mortais, mas também para evitar que as pessoas se aproximassem dele nas ruas ou que alguém o abordasse quando estivesse em um local lotado.

Billy concluiu que Geese Howard era uma celebridade nessa cidade. E alguém que estava sob constante ameaça de morte.

Outra coisa que aprendeu foi que Geese inevitavelmente mudava sua forma de tratá-lo quando estavam diante de outras pessoas. O empresário era menos paciente, menos acessível. Suas respostas ficavam bruscas, inclusive cortantes, como se estivesse irritado por ter que lidar com empregados que precisavam ouvir indicações do que tinham que fazer. 

Billy entendeu que a melhor maneira de evitar ser tratado assim era não dar um motivo para que Geese perdesse a paciência com ele. Por isso, buscava sempre se adiantar às necessidades de seu chefe. Ainda não aperfeiçoara essa habilidade, mas sabia que com o tempo conseguiria, conforme fosse conhecendo Geese um pouco melhor.

No entanto, seu desempenho satisfatório e a proximidade com Geese fizeram com que os demais funcionários o ignorassem. Os homens e mulheres que trabalhavam no arranha-céu seguiam suas ordens, mas o evitavam a nível pessoal. Não convidavam Billy para as reuniões de confraternização ou perguntavam se ele queria participar das atividades que eram organizadas pelas diferentes áreas do edifício. Billy reparou que o excluíam apesar de ele não ter feito nada para ganhar a inimizade dos funcionários. Isso o irritou num primeiro momento, mas logo se acostumou a ignorá-los também. Se pensasse por outro ângulo, Geese tampouco era convidado para essas reuniões e Billy preferia ficar com seu chefe do que sair para beber com seus colegas. 

Billy suspirou enquanto continuava seu caminho e resistia ao impulso de ir em direção ao arranha-céu.

* * *

No dia seguinte, de manhã cedinho, a rotina de Billy sofreu uma mudança inesperada. Ripper o abordou enquanto seguia para o escritório de Geese e não permitiu que ele saudasse seu chefe.

— Você tem novas ordens — disse Ripper, segurando Billy pelo braço e levando-o para uma das salas de espera que estavam desocupadas.

Sentaram-se nos sofás e Ripper lhe entregou um envelope bege. Dentro dele, havia algumas folhas com um texto impresso, mapas e fotografias.

— Geese-sama quer que você se encarregue de eliminar essa gangue — disse o secretário.

Billy observou os documentos com o rosto franzido, procurando ocultar sua surpresa. Reconheceu o lugar marcado no mapa. Era um depósito abandonado no porto que fora ocupado sem autorização por um grupo de imigrantes que chegaram há pouco tempo na cidade. Billy ouviu Geese comentando sobre eles. Parecia que queriam se organizar para formar uma gangue e estavam enfrentando outros grupos de delinquentes, até que conseguiram se apropriar de parte desse território.

— Isso é tarefa para um guarda-costas? — perguntou Billy com tom debochado enquanto lia a lista de potenciais membros da nova gangue. Eram numerosos e continuariam aumentando se ninguém interferisse. 

Ripper negou com a cabeça.

— Se achar que não é capaz, é melhor falar com o chefe — disse o secretário — Honestamente, acho que a única coisa que vai conseguir é que te matem. Você ainda não está pronto.

Billy continuava olhando os documentos. Essa tarefa era um bom sinal, certo? Significava que Geese estava lhe confiando maiores responsabilidades. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era estranho. Era de se esperar que Geese o contratara para fazer parte de sua escolta de segurança. Essa missão era mais apropriada para alguém que operasse em campo.

— Foi Geese-sama quem ordenou? — perguntou Billy.

— Sim, pessoalmente.

— Então devo obedecer — concluiu o loiro enquanto reunia os documentos e voltava a guardá-los no envelope. Ripper demorou um pouco para reagir, mas então disse:

— Se é assim, estamos à sua disposição. Leve os homens que precisar e use o método que achar mais conveniente. Pode tomar alguns dias para estudar a área e seu objetivo, você tem liberdade para agir da forma que achar mais adequada. Porém, se não estiver seguro de suas capacidades, diga. Futuramente haverá outras oportunidades para que demonstre seu potencial.

Billy assentiu. Aquela parecia uma missão importante. Nunca fizera algo parecido, mas sabia como funcionavam essas coisas. Havia visto os homens de Geese intimidando diversas pessoas na cidade e aprendido alguns gestos e frases efetivas.

— Por que está sorrindo? — perguntou Ripper asperamente.

— É uma ordem de Geese-sama — disse Billy com simplicidade — Se ele confia que posso fazer isso, então farei.

— Não cometa o erro de subestimar um inimigo. Não é tão fácil… — tentou alertar Ripper. 

Billy lhe mostrou um olhar confiante. Ripper o supervisionava há anos e ainda parecia vê-lo como um garoto inexperiente. Mas isso tinha mudado. Agora Billy trabalhava para Geese e, ao dar-lhe essa missão, havia outorgado uma mostra de confiança.

Billy se levantou e foi em direção ao escritório de seu chefe. Ripper não o seguiu, ficou sentado no sofá com os ombros caídos, parecendo preocupado.

* * *

Billy se aproximou da mesa e fez uma reverência. Ao erguer os olhos, Geese observou o envelope que ele carregava nas mãos.

— Vejo que Ripper já falou com você.

— Sim. Queria agradecer pela oportunidade, Geese-sama — respondeu Billy com sinceridade.

Geese esboçou um sorriso, mas seu olhar era desdenhoso.

— Veremos se ainda estará agradecido quando terminar — comentou, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

— Por que diz isso?

Geese não respondeu. Voltou a observar Billy e seus olhos se detiveram por um momento nos novos brincos do jovem. Billy fez um esforço para não levar uma mão ao ouvido, incomodado.

No entanto, o empresário logo perdeu o interesse. Girando sua cadeira, Geese ficou em pé e caminhou até a janela, seu olhar voltado na direção do porto.

— Preciso sair, mas não é necessário que você venha — disse o empresário — Encarregue-se de cumprir sua missão e me entregue diariamente um relatório detalhado com suas observações.

— Mas… — Billy quis protestar. Suas ordens primordiais eram não se separar de Geese, não queria que isso mudasse.

Geese se virou para ele e o fez se calar com um olhar. 

— Dizia algo, Billy?

Billy sabia que não estava em posição de exigir nada, mas o desejo de estar perto de Geese o fizera se queixar. Queria estar a seu lado cada minuto do dia, tal como estivera durante aqueles oito meses.

— Cuidarei disso o quanto antes, senhor — respondeu Billy.

* * *

Quatro dias depois, Billy pegou dois carros e sete seguranças e se dirigiu ao porto da cidade.

Apesar de repetir para si mesmo que não estava nervoso, segurava seu bo fortemente com as mãos.

Naquela manhã levava sua arma abertamente, à vista de todos. O báculo de madeira vermelha era como uma advertência, um sinal de que o assunto era sério.

Os homens que o acompanhavam estavam todos vestidos da mesma forma, com ternos e gravatas pretas. A maioria carregava armas de fogo, mas Billy ordenara que não as utilizassem a menos que fosse em último caso. Ripper também estava presente, como observador.

Diferente das outras ocasiões, as ordens de Geese não eram para assassinar essa gangue. Claramente, o empresário disse que Billy poderia decidir como lidar com a situação. Desde que esses imigrantes deixassem de causar problemas na cidade, o empresário ficaria satisfeito.

Billy não queria que ninguém morresse, mas também não era ingênuo. Sabia que nesse tipo de situação qualquer uma das partes poderia sofrer baixas. E, se alguém tivesse que morrer, seriam os inimigos de Geese-sama.

O jovem fechou os olhos por um segundo enquanto os veículos avançavam pelas avenidas e o cheiro do mar se intensificava.

Quando se despediu de Geese nesta manhã, o empresário o observara com uma expressão difícil de decifrar. Absurdamente, por um momento, Billy se perguntou se Geese pediria que ele tomasse cuidado. Mas não, esse homem não costumava dizer esse tipo de coisa. O que saíra dos lábios de Geese foi um desdenhoso “já era hora, pensei que adiaria esse assunto até que essa gangue dominasse toda a cidade”.

Billy não sabia ao certo se aquilo tinha sido uma bronca ou uma piada sarcástica.

Chegaram no antigo armazém localizado próximo à entrada do porto e, como esperavam, o grupo de imigrantes estava ali.

Os informantes com os quais Billy mantivera contato estavam corretos e o líder da gangue estava presente. O sobrenome daquele homem era Castillo, mas, desde que havia chegado, pedia que o chamassem de “Castle” pois era assim que era conhecido nas ruas. Ele era facilmente identificável por uma imagem da Virgem Maria tatuada no lado esquerdo do peito, que neste momento estava visível por entre os botões abertos de sua camisa xadrez. 

Billy e seus homens desceram dos veículos na porta do armazém parecendo ameaçadores com seus ternos pretos e armas em punho. Os membros da gangue reagiram apontando revólveres e pistolas semiautomáticas para eles, mas Billy fez um gesto para apaziguar ambos os lados. “Viemos apenas para conversar”, parecia querer dizer. 

Sem se amedrontar, Billy entrou no armazém com o bo apoiado no ombro, mostrando uma atitude despreocupada.

Castillo esboçou um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta ao ver a atitude grosseira do jovem loiro.

— Volte pro berçário de onde veio, gringo — disse em voz alta com um forte acento latino, provocando risos entre seus homens.

Enquanto o grupo ria, Billy analisou os detalhes daquele lugar com um único olhar. O enorme armazém fora dividido em ambientes diversos. No centro e à esquerda, haviam caixas de madeira cuja mercadoria estava oculta e também contêineres pretos que pareciam ligeiramente familiares. Billy não precisou se aproximar para confirmar que continham armas.

Atrás de Castillo havia uma mesa de madeira e algumas balas douradas separadas e organizadas em grupos.

À direita, entre andaimes enferrujados e abandonados, o grupo tinha pendurado lonas para erguer barracas improvisadas. Havia roupa secando em cordas amarradas entre os ferros. Billy pensou ter visto algumas roupas de criança.

— Este território pertence a Geese Howard — disse Billy com voz orgulhosa, encarando os olhos escuros de Castillo — Precisamos refrescar sua memória?

— Deveria procurar outro emprego, garoto. Logo este será o nosso território — respondeu o homem e logo acrescentou, mantendo seu sorriso distorcido — Geese Howard pode ir pro caralho. Seus dias estão contados.

Billy apertou os olhos, sentindo raiva ao ouvir o nome de seu chefe sendo pronunciado levianamente numa frase tão vulgar. No entanto, não agiu de forma impulsiva. Endureceu o olhar e devolveu o sorriso ao homem.

— Está assinando sua sentença de morte. E de sua família. Seria uma pena se algo acontecesse com seu filho agora que começou a fazer amigos na escola. Ou que sua filha sofresse um acidente a caminho do jardim de infância.

Billy tentou não se sentir uma pessoa desprezível ao pronunciar essas palavras em tom gélido. Eram só ameaças. Não aconteceria nada se Castillo aceitasse os termos de Geese.

— Maldito filho da puta… — grunhiu o homem.

Aquela era a reação que Billy esperava. As pessoas que chegavam a South Town com famílias, fossem cidadãos decentes ou criminosos, faziam isso com a esperança de dar a eles uma vida melhor. Amavam seus filhos e, por isso, as crianças eram seus pontos fracos.

— Se tocar na minha família…

Billy segurou seu bo e o apontou para o rosto de Castillo. O homem apertou os dentes sem terminar a frase.

— Se alguma coisa acontecer com sua família, a culpa será sua — disse Billy — Sabemos onde encontrá-los. Se realmente se preocupa com eles, reconheça a autoridade de Geese Howard. Ou melhor ainda, deixe a cidade, de preferência hoje mesmo — Billy fez uma pausa. Castillo estava furioso e o observava como se tentasse adivinhar se o rapaz à sua frente era capaz de cumprir aquela ameaça — Não haverá uma segunda advertência — terminou Billy. 

Castillo olhou na direção dos andaimes, para a parte que ficava coberta pelos toldos improvisados. 

— Está bem — disse finalmente.

Billy franziu o rosto. Aquilo foi fácil demais.

O jovem não soube como, mas de repente Castillo empunhava uma pistola semiautomática e seu dedo estava no gatilho.

Billy reagiu por reflexo, sem precisar pensar. Golpeou violentamente o pulso do homem com seu báculo. Um rangido de osso se quebrando foi ouvido e a pistola foi parar no chão enquanto o homem soltava um grito de dor e caía de joelhos.

Furioso, Billy chutou a pistola para longe de seu alcance enquanto o homem o xingava. Um tiro ecoou pelo armazém, depois mais gritos agudos e em seguida, um menino e uma menina saíram do meio dos andaimes e correram para abraçar Castillo. Billy tinha levantado seu bo para golpeá-lo outra vez, mas se deteve subitamente quando as crianças se intrometeram gritando “papá”.

— Não atirem! — ordenou Castillo com voz áspera para seus homens, segurando o pulso quebrado enquanto as crianças o olhavam horrorizadas e começavam a chorar.

Billy não esperava que as crianças estivessem ali. Segundo seus informantes, nessa hora deveriam estar na escola.

A menina o observou com um misto de medo e ódio com seus úmidos olhos escuros.

Billy segurou seu bo com mais força, sem atacar.

— Esta será a única advertência — disse o jovem, ignorando as crianças. Castillo o xingou com palavras em espanhol.

Billy não insistiu. Se afastou dali enquanto os membros da gangue o encaravam furiosos, correndo em seguida para ajudar seu chefe. O jovem fez um gesto para que seus homens se retirassem. Notou o olhar de Ripper dirigido a ele, mas evitou encará-lo.

Não tinha certeza se sua tática daria resultado. Não havia outro jeito a não ser esperar e, caso falhasse, teria que cumprir sua ameaça.

* * *

Naquela tarde Billy informou Geese sobre os acontecimentos. Não escondeu nenhum detalhe e proporcionou um relato conciso e distante do evento. Se estava perturbado, não demonstrou. Geese o escutou atento e assentindo de vez em quando, mas não comentou se a atitude de Billy foi a correta.

— Continuarei monitorando as atividades dessa gangue — disse Billy ao terminar — Cuidarei deles caso seja necessário.

— Está bem. Quero ver resultados — respondeu Geese. Seu tom foi severo, não desaprovador, mas Billy se retirou sentindo que o decepcionara.

* * *

— Billy não parecia ter intenção de usar métodos violentos até que Castillo sacou a arma — disse Ripper. Estava no escritório falando com Geese. Billy havia se retirado há alguns minutos — O garoto não hesitou, desarmou ele em um segundo. Precisou apenas de um golpe para acabar com Castillo. Eu realmente pensei que o finalizaria, mas…

Geese estava de pé em frente à janela, observando a cidade com as mãos atrás das costas.

— Mas não conseguiu quando viu as crianças — completou o empresário.

— É difícil saber o que Billy pensou naquele momento, senhor.

— Na verdade é muito simples.

Ripper não discordou. Geese entendia Billy melhor do que ele. 

— Houver alguns disparos. Billy manteve a calma apesar de as balas terem sido disparadas perto dele. Essa é uma excelente qualidade para um guarda-costas — continuou o secretário.

— No entanto, hoje ele não estava trabalhando como guarda-costas — indicou Geese.

Novamente, Ripper não o contrariou.

— Ele falhou no teste? Devo demiti-lo?

— Ainda não. Billy terá que cuidar disso até o final.

Ripper assentiu e, sem ter mais nada a dizer, se despediu educadamente, deixando Geese sozinho no escritório.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Billy chegou no arranha-céu e, pela primeira vez desde que começara a trabalhar, não sentiu pressa para entrar no escritório de Geese.

A sensação desagradável da noite anterior perdurava. Passara horas se revirando na cama sem conseguir dormir, com a mente cheia de pensamentos turbulentos. Às vezes, via os rostos das crianças assustadas que temiam por seu pai. Depois via a expressão ligeiramente indiferente com que Geese ouvira o relato do ocorrido.

Tempos atrás, Billy imaginara que seria necessário machucar pessoas nesse tipo de trabalho, gostasse disso ou não. Não havia alternativa e Geese não toleraria sua hesitação. Porém, Billy não sentia arrependimento por causa disso, porque se ferisse alguém, seria enquanto estivesse cumprindo seu papel como guarda-costas. Não ia permitir que ninguém machucasse seu chefe.

Mas sua tarefa do dia anterior foi distinta. Não estava protegendo ninguém. Agir como um dos capangas de Geese o deixava inquieto. Esse não era o tipo de trabalho que imaginara e para o qual se preparara.

De madrugada, sabendo que precisava dormir pelo menos algumas horas para que seu desempenho não fosse afetado, Billy disse a si mesmo que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Deveria assumir que esse homem, Castillo, realmente era um perigo para Geese e quando chegasse o momento de se desfazer definitivamente dele, não deveria se preocupar com seus filhos, já que ainda tinham uma mãe para cuidar deles. Ao matar Castillo, não faria com que essas crianças se tornassem órfãos tendo que sobreviver nas ruas.

Com esse pretexto, Billy finalmente conseguiu conciliar o sono.

— Bom dia, senhor Kane — disse a secretária da recepção ao vê-lo chegar. Sem perder um segundo, a jovem tirou um envelope lacrado de uma gaveta e o entregou a ele.

Billy o recebeu e foi até um dos sofás da sala de espera. Dentro do envelope, encontrou detalhes sobre o que acontecera com a gangue de Castillo depois de sua visita na manhã anterior. Por um momento, não acreditou no que acabara de ler. Segundo o relatório, aqueles homens abandonaram a área do porto e levaram todos os seus pertences. A esposa de Castillo foi vista com as crianças no aeroporto entrando num avião com destino a Miami.

O paradeiro de metade do grupo era desconhecido, mas pareciam dispostos a suspender suas atividades e ser discretos, pelo menos por um tempo.

Billy começou a sentir um leve alívio, mas não se deixou levar. As coisas estavam indo bem, mas com muita facilidade. Não podia baixar a guarda.

Levantando-se do sofá, o jovem foi em direção ao escritório de Geese para atualizar seu chefe sobre os acontecimentos.

* * *

Geese estava no telefone, inclinado contra o apoio da cadeira de seu escritório. Não deixou de falar enquanto Billy se aproximava e o saudava com uma reverência, mas esboçou um suave sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. Estava comentando sobre a “recuperação” dos terrenos do porto com seu interlocutor no telefone.

Billy observou o empresário por alguns segundos. A sensação que tivera minutos atrás, aquela que o fizera desejar não entrar no escritório para não sentir a desaprovação de seu chefe, desaparecera completamente. Era agradável ver Geese-sama satisfeito.

Procurando um pretexto para ficar no escritório, Billy olhou para a xícara de café matutino de Geese e decidiu que era necessário lhe servir outra. 

Sem dizer nada, o jovem dirigiu-se ao espaço reservado para o filtro de água e a cafeteira do escritório. Limpou o filtro e voltou a enchê-lo lentamente, ouvindo a conversa de Geese. 

Parecia que a pessoa no telefone felicitara Geese por conseguir fazer com que “essa praga de imigrantes” abandonasse o porto sem a necessidade de transformar metade do distrito num campo de batalha. Geese aceitou aquele elogio como se fosse uma conquista própria, como se ele mesmo tivesse se encarregado de Castillo e não Billy.

Mas, ainda assim, Billy sorriu porque Geese ainda parecia satisfeito pelo trabalho bem-feito, mesmo que não colocasse isso em palavras.

Quando a ligação foi encerrada e o café ficou pronto, Billy se aproximou da mesa levando a xícara com cuidado.

Geese já passara a se ocupar com outra de suas muitas coisas pendentes e apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar. Não houve nenhuma mostra de aprovação pelo que Billy conquistara. O empresário pediu que Billy buscasse alguns documentos em outro andar. Ele assentiu e obedeceu, sentindo que o peso em seus pensamentos diminuíra.

Era isso o que gostava de fazer. Estar perto de Geese para ajudá-lo no que pudesse, fosse servindo café ou indo buscar papéis. Se seu chefe voltasse a lhe pedir para cuidar de outra gangue em seu nome, ele o faria, mas nada o impediria de terminar a tarefa com pressa, para que pudesse voltar ao arranha-céu e ir ao escritório de Geese o quanto antes.

Não conseguia explicar o motivo, mas era ali onde se sentia à vontade. Queria estar ao lado desse homem tanto quanto lhe fosse permitido.

“Por quê?”, Billy se perguntou no elevador vazio. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo, incomodado consigo mesmo. Querer passar tempo com seu chefe não era um comportamento normal de um empregado.

Billy não se permitiu continuar alimentando aqueles pensamentos. Disse a si mesmo que o que sentia era gratidão pelo o que Geese lhe dera. Estava em dívida com o empresário e queria agradá-lo. Apenas isso.

* * *

Com o assunto da nova gangue aparentemente resolvido, a rotina voltou ao normal.

Billy voltou a fazer parte da escolta de segurança de Geese e sua tarefa voltou a ser não se separar do empresário em nenhum momento, nem sequer quando ele visitava outros andares do arranha-céu.

Billy notou que sua façanha no porto chegara aos ouvidos de todos os funcionários do edifício e os empregados passaram a tratá-lo de forma ainda mais distante. Porém, desta vez Billy não notou animosidade, mas sim um pouco de medo. Por vários dias, ficou intrigado com os olhares assustados e temerosos que as secretárias lhe dirigiam e, ao indagá-las, o jovem descobriu que alguém havia compartilhado uma versão extremamente violenta do que acontecera no armazém. Aparentemente, para deixar a narrativa mais interessante, alguém espalhou o boato de que Billy se esquivara das balas sem ao menos piscar e deixara vários homens inconscientes usando apenas seu bo.

— Não corrija essa história — comentou Geese quando Billy tocou no assunto — Está ganhando reputação. Isso será útil no futuro.

Estavam na limusine Bentley de Geese voltando para o arranha-céu depois de uma reunião, sentados em assentos opostos, um de frente para o outro. O empresário mostrava um ar descontraído e observava as ruas através da janela fechada. Billy estava sentado na frente dele, um pouco incomodado porque seu olhar se dirigia vez ou outra para o rosto de Geese e não queria que seu chefe notasse.

No banco da frente, o motorista e outro guarda-costas permaneciam em silêncio, sabendo que não deviam participar da conversa.

Procurando algo onde parar seu olhar, Billy observou o carro preto que os seguia. Dentro dele, havia outros dois seguranças, ocultos pelos vidros escuros do veículo. Nesse dia, os membros que compunham a escolta acompanharam Geese em um almoço de negócios em um luxuoso restaurante escolhido por um de seus muitos associados.

O administrador do estabelecimento quis oferecer a eles o lugar de honra e os colocara em uma mesa ao lado de uma ampla janela que servia de mirante. As cortinas vaporosas estavam completamente abertas, presas por cordões dourados. As taças de cristal refletiam a luz do sol e a difração com as cores do arco-íris dançava em suas bordas delicadas.

Os seguranças se ocuparam de vigiar as entradas e saídas do restaurante e Billy acompanhou Geese até a mesa. Conforme aprendera, revistou as cadeiras estofadas de tecido branco, bem como a parte de baixo da mesa e as dobras da toalha imaculada. Aquela era uma rotina que Billy nunca questionara. Sabia que não encontraria nada tão extremo como explosivos, mas existia uma infinidade de outras possibilidades, como dispositivos ocultos para gravar uma conversa ou até mesmo algo discreto como uma fina agulha coberta com alguma substância mortal.

Depois de confirmar que o lugar era seguro, Billy afastou a cadeira para que Geese se sentasse e permaneceu de pé a seu lado durante a refeição.

Sem precisar que lhe indicassem, Billy posicionou-se entre a janela e o empresário. O  _ maître _ do restaurante o reprovou com o olhar por estar obstruindo a vista que fazia daquele um lugar especial, mas Billy devolveu o olhar com a mesma aversão. A janela e a paisagem aberta ofereciam uma possibilidade para que qualquer pessoa com uma arma de longo alcance tivesse Geese na mira a partir de uma das tantas janelas ou varandas do edifício do lado oposto da rua.

Não importava se estivesse equivocado ou fosse taxado de paranóico. Pensar assim era parte de seu trabalho e, por esse motivo, Billy não se moveu de onde estava. Se houvesse alguém espiando Geese no prédio da frente ou apontando uma arma, tudo o que essa pessoa veria seriam suas costas.

Durante a refeição, Billy teve tempo para refletir sobre esse aspecto de seu trabalho. Ser um guarda-costas significava estar pronto para arriscar a vida para proteger seu chefe. Claro que Billy não queria morrer, mas sabia que era uma possibilidade e já a havia aceitado. Pensar nisso lhe causava pesar, mas não o amedrontava.

Por que era capaz de menosprezar sua própria vida dessa maneira? Era porque acreditava que sua existência fosse inferior à de Geese? 

Billy deliberara por um longo tempo e concluiu que não se menosprezava. Uma pessoa insignificante não teria conseguido uma posição como a sua, servindo Geese Howard. O que ele pensava sobre si mesmo não tinha nada a ver. Simplesmente, desde que Geese o recolhera das ruas, Billy concluiu que a vida que levava agora só era possível graças à generosidade de seu chefe. Se Lilly e ele tivessem permanecido em Londres vivendo nas ruas, talvez tivessem morrido de fome e frio. Que valor teria então sua existência?

Quando chegasse o momento, Billy não hesitaria. Dar sua vida seria como devolver algo que já pertencia a Geese: uma vida que não existiria sem sua generosidade.

Voltando à realidade, Billy olhou na direção de seu chefe, sentado à sua frente no banco da limusine. Como todos os dias, Geese usava seu curto cabelo loiro impecavelmente penteado para trás e seu rosto estava perfeitamente barbeado, revelando um semblante que exalava superioridade. Mesmo que ainda fosse jovem, Geese tinha o porte de um homem mais velho. No início, Billy pensou que isso fosse por causa de sua postura de empresário elegante e sofisticado, mas então conheceu outros empresários e notou que esse ar estava ausente neles.

A presença de Geese tinha uma intensidade particular. Era como se Geese carregasse o peso de outra vida sobre seus ombros; uma que acontecera muito antes de Billy conhecê-lo. Isso fazia com que ele desejasse saber mais. Queria desvendar o mistério desse homem que parecia confiar nele e que, ao mesmo tempo, não compartilhava esses detalhes de sua vida pessoal com ele.

O jovem se surpreendeu quando Geese virou o rosto e seus olhares se encontraram. Billy não soube o que fazer. Devia afastar os olhos, já que observar fixamente seu chefe era inapropriado?

Geese esboçou um discreto sorriso debochado e Billy não entendeu o porquê. Seu chefe não podia saber o que ele estava pensando, certo?

— Concentre-se no seu trabalho, Billy — indicou Geese e o jovem assentiu, sentindo-se ligeiramente envergonhado por ter sido pego contemplando aquele rosto. 

Billy concentrou sua atenção nos arredores. A limusine estava numa avenida estreita, na sombra dos altos edifícios. O trânsito avançava com lentidão e alguns transeuntes curiosos se aproximaram, tentando ver através dos vidros escuros.

Billy se virou para a parte da frente do carro para averiguar o motivo da demora.

— Há uma equipe fazendo reparos no próximo cruzamento — indicou o motorista apontando para um grupo de trabalhadores com o dedo.

Billy apertou os olhos, forçando a vista. Aqueles homens estavam uniformizados com os jalecos de uma empresa de construção que parecia legítima, mas Billy teve um mau pressentimento. Todos eles pareciam estrangeiros e tinham cabelo escuro e pele bronzeada. Era impossível reconhecê-los, mas aqueles rostos lhe remetiam imediatamente ao grupo de Castillo e nos membros cujos paradeiros eram desconhecidos.

O jovem revisou rapidamente a situação. A rota que a limusine seguiu nesse dia fora decidida com antecedência pela escolta de Geese. Os membros da equipe, inclusive os que não estavam de plantão, sabiam que a limusine passaria por essa avenida em algum momento no caminho de volta para a Geese Tower.

Bastava que uma dessas pessoas vazasse essa informação e…

Billy olhou para todas as janelas, inquieto. Geese o encarou curioso, mas o jovem não disse nada. Estava sendo paranoico e sabia disso, mas isso era parte de seu trabalho. O interior forrado da limusine criava uma falsa sensação de segurança ao isolá-los do mundo, mas nem por isso deviam ficar despreocupados. Era por esse motivo que Geese os havia contratado.

Os curiosos continuavam se inclinando e fazendo sombra com as mãos para tentar ver se alguém famoso estava dentro do veículo. Billy notou que um deles abria caminho. Daquele ângulo, o jovem não podia ver seu rosto, apenas seu torso e cintura. O homem estava com o braço direito engessado na altura do pulso.

— Geese-sama! — Billy se jogou em cima de seu chefe por instinto, enquanto pelo canto do olho viu o brilho de uma arma cinza sendo empunhada por uma mão esquerda e também a borda de uma tatuagem que representava uma figura religiosa.

Billy se chocou com força contra Geese no mesmo momento em que foram ouvidos os disparos. O estrondo seco ecoou dentro da limusine e também no peito e ouvidos do jovem. Os gritos dos transeuntes fugindo apavorados se misturaram com os disparos seguintes e o som do vidro blindado das janelas se espatifando.

Havia gritos também dentro do veículo, frases furiosas e insultos enquanto o motorista pisava no acelerador e abria caminho por entre os carros parados, sem se importar em raspar a longa carroceria da limusine.

Enquanto se afastavam dali, Billy notou que seu corpo estava rígido e que seu coração batia com tanta força que as pulsações ecoavam dentro da sua cabeça. Seus tímpanos estavam doloridos por causa do barulho dos tiros.

Não conseguiu se mover, mas por alguns segundos não se importou, pois estava cobrindo Geese. Nenhuma bala acertaria seu chefe se ele mantivesse essa posição.

Ou pelo menos era isso o que esperava…

Teria agido a tempo? O vidro e o revestimento à prova de balas da limusine tinham resistido? Ou alguma bala teria conseguido penetrar o veículo…?

Billy ouvira o som do vidro quebrando. Ouvira os gritos do motorista. Mas em momento algum ouvira a voz de Geese-sama.

O jovem sentiu um medo que não conhecia até então paralisá-lo. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que não sabia se ele mesmo havia sido atingido. Talvez quando se afastasse, perceberia que suas costas estavam sangrando. Ou veria furos de balas nos assentos. Ou descobriria que apesar de sua rápida reação instintiva, Geese-sama estava ferido… ou algo ainda pior…

Diante desse pensamento seu corpo começou a tremer. Não se importava se tivesse sido atingido por uma das balas, mas se Geese-sama tivesse sido ferido… Se, assim que se afastasse, visse que não fora capaz de protegê-lo…

A limusine fez uma curva abrupta na esquina seguinte e Billy, desprevenido, sentiu-se sendo jogado para o lado. No entanto, as mãos de seu chefe o seguraram e impediram que ele caísse. Billy se viu firmemente rodeado por um dos braços de Geese.

— Pare o carro e vão atrás dele — ordenou o empresário para o guarda-costas que estava no assento dianteiro, falando por cima da cabeça de Billy com voz fria e calma.

A limusine parou imediatamente e o segurança desceu fazendo sinais para que seus companheiros do outro carro fossem atrás do atirador.

Billy se afastou lentamente, seu coração batendo acelerado. A primeira coisa que fez foi verificar se Geese não estava ferido.

Depois, permitiu que a amargura o invadisse, pois isso acontecera por sua culpa. Não tinha dúvidas de que o atirador era Castillo, o homem que tentou tratar de maneira “justa” apesar de ele ter ameaçado matar Geese-sama.

A amargura se converteu numa raiva intensa contra esse imigrante arrogante e também contra si mesmo, que aumentou ainda mais quando Geese o observou com uma expressão impossível de decifrar.

Billy praguejou e se lançou em direção à porta, disposto a perseguir Castillo e matá-lo ele mesmo.

— Billy, lembre-se quais são suas ordens! — exclamou o motorista asperamente, olhando-o pelo espelho retrovisor — Deixe que eles cuidem disso.

O jovem loiro parou em cheio. Percebeu que só eles três estavam na limusine. O restante dos guarda-costas estava perseguindo o atirador.

De má vontade, Billy voltou para seu assento mantendo os olhos abaixados e os dentes apertados. Sentia o olhar de Geese sobre si, mas não se atreveu a levantar o rosto. Em vez disso, olhou para a janela que recebera os disparos. O vidro estava coberto por um emaranhado de fissuras e era possível ver claramente os locais atingidos pelas balas. Billy contou seis tiros. E certamente a carroceria teria bem mais do que isso.

— Voltemos para a torre — ordenou Geese e a limusine seguiu seu caminho.

Percorreram o caminho restante a toda velocidade e em silêncio. Quando Billy finalmente reuniu a coragem para encarar seu chefe, Geese estava contemplando-o com o semblante sério. O jovem não sabia o que via em seus olhos. Não era decepção, mas algo frio e distante. Com seus pensamentos confusos pela amargura que sentia, Billy se perguntou se Geese-sama estava considerando demiti-lo.

Aquilo lhe provocou uma pontada de angústia.

— Geese-sama, deixe-me sair do carro — pediu Billy de forma um pouco precipitada, querendo compensar seu erro — Eu mesmo cuidarei de Castillo.

A expressão de Geese não mudou enquanto dizia:

— É exatamente isso o que irá fazer.

Houve uma longa pausa em que Geese não continuou e Billy franziu o rosto, sentindo-se confuso.

— Então pare o carro e…

— Agora não — interrompeu Geese num tom seco e abertamente desaprovador — Hoje suas ordens eram outras. Vai desobedecê-las?

Billy cerrou os punhos com força. Conseguira irritar Geese-sama com um pedido impensado. Era óbvio que não podia ir atrás de Castillo nesse momento. Ele era o guarda-costas de Geese e suas ordens nesse dia eram para não se separar dele. 

_ — I apologize, sir _ — murmurou Billy tão baixo que não tinha certeza se Geese o escutou, pois o empresário não deu sinais de que o ouvira.

* * *

No estacionamento subterrâneo do arranha-céu, depois de Geese ter saído do veículo e se dirigido ao elevador, Billy ficou para trás por alguns segundos examinando o exterior do Bentley e as marcas deixadas pelos tiros. Ao tocar no vidro quebrado, este cedeu sob seus dedos.

O jovem praguejou em voz baixa. Alguns segundos a mais e o painel à prova de balas também não teria resistido. Alguém poderia ter acabado gravemente ferido nesta tarde.

— Billy — a voz de Geese o chamou do elevador e o jovem se apressou em ir até ele.

Em silêncio, Billy agradeceu por seu chefe tê-lo esperado, quando bem poderia ter subido para o escritório deixando-o para trás para mostrar quão decepcionado estava com ele.

Não se falaram enquanto o elevador subia ou quando entraram no escritório.

Uma vez naquele lugar familiar, Billy se virou para Geese para se desculpar pelo ocorrido, mas o homem lhe deu as costas e andou até o pequeno armário de bebidas ao lado da mesinha onde Billy geralmente preparava o café.

Geese serviu um copo generoso de um licor dourado. O aroma amadeirado chegou até Billy, mais agradável e intenso do que o cheiro adocicado do conhaque que Geese costumava beber. Seria uísque, talvez?

O empresário não lhe ofereceu uma bebida, mas Billy também não esperava que ele o fizesse. Com passos lentos, Geese caminhou até as janelas de onde costumava admirar a cidade, segurando o copo em sua mão. Billy o seguiu, mas permaneceu alguns metros atrás.

Geese tomou alguns goles e depois riu sozinho com desdém.

— Fazia tempo que não atiravam em mim. Esse cretino tem colhões — comentou, com o tom de alguém que estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação.

Billy se sentiu confuso ante a falta de irritação na voz de seu chefe. No entanto, apesar de Geese não estar repreendendo-o, Billy abaixou a cabeça.

— Não falharei novamente.

Geese se virou para ele com uma expressão séria.

— Falhar “novamente”? — repetiu — Explique-se.

Billy sentiu-se ainda mais confuso. Por que Geese estava perguntando isso? Queria ouvi-lo enumerar todos os seus erros em voz alta?

O jovem procurou uma maneira de organizar seus pensamentos de forma coerente. Por onde deveria começar? Queria garantir que não esperaria até que um delinquente cumprisse sua ameaça para só então considerar matá-lo. Também queria dizer que aprendera com essa experiência e que não voltaria a colocar Geese em perigo dessa forma. Os inimigos do empresário eram perigosos e ele cometeu um erro ao não levá-los a sério.

Billy pensou no meio segundo que levou para cobrir Geese com seu corpo. As balas sendo disparadas. E depois a incerteza. Não saber se Geese estava ferido. O fato de nem sequer querer olhar…

Billy mordeu os lábios, sentindo um arrepio. Aquilo esteve tão próximo de terminar mal.

Sem conseguir se conter, Billy percorreu Geese com os olhos, como se procurasse por alguma ferida, alguma mancha vermelha em suas roupas que ninguém tivesse notado. Sentia uma pontada no peito e não conseguia explicar por quê. Não aconteceu nada. Geese estava bem.

Por que estava se alterando tanto?

Billy passou uma mão pelo cabelo, tentando se acalmar. Compreendeu o que era que o estava perturbando. Era o medo que sentiu quando Castillo atirou contra o vidro. Esse medo que sentiu pela primeira vez em sua vida. O temor de deixar que algo ruim acontecesse com Geese-sama.

— Está tão afetado que não consegue falar? — perguntou Geese ao não receber uma resposta. Billy tentou negar, mas Geese continuou, sem parar de observá-lo — Você ainda não terminou sua tarefa de eliminar Castillo e seus homens, apenas recuperou o território que eles pretendiam ocupar. Não tê-lo matado daquela vez foi um erro, mas eu não ordenei que fizesse isso. Foi uma decisão sua e, no que me diz respeito, você não tem culpa.

Geese fez uma pausa, sem desviar os olhos de Billy, que parecia ter se acalmado um pouco ao ouvir suas palavras. Com algum esforço, o empresário afastou da mente a lembrança de Billy lançando-se contra ele para protegê-lo e depois tremendo em seus braços.

— E quanto ao que acaba de acontecer — continuou depois de tomar um gole de uísque — hoje seu dever era ser um guarda-costas, e você o foi. Então diga-me, Billy, o que você quer dizer com falhar “novamente”? Talvez tenha querido dizer “não falharei”?

Geese esperou alguns segundos, até que Billy finalmente assentiu.

— Sim, era isso o que eu queria dizer, Geese-sama.

— Bom. No momento, só nos resta esperar que os demais voltem com notícias. Se Castillo continua vivo, você se encarregará dele a partir de amanhã.

— Sim, Geese-sama.

— Enquanto isso, certifique-se de que a limusine seja reparada o quanto antes.

— Imediatamente.

Alguns segundos depois, Geese ficou sozinho com sua bebida, seu olhar perdido na paisagem da cidade.

Não estava esperando um tiroteio nesse dia, mas aquilo foi uma boa oportunidade para avaliar o desempenho de Billy.

Apesar de o jovem saber que a limusine era blindada, sua reação foi protegê-lo. Durante os disparos, em vez de se encolher sobre si mesmo por reflexo como um novato dominado pelo instinto de sobrevivência, Billy continuou cobrindo-o com seu corpo.

Geese não reparou que o jovem estava tremendo até que o segurou para que não caísse durante uma das manobras bruscas do carro. Por um segundo, ficou decepcionado com essa reação. O medo de morrer era normal, mas esperava mais de Billy. Um guarda-costas devia manter o sangue frio o tempo todo.

No entanto, quando se afastaram, Geese percebeu que sua conclusão estava equivocada. Billy não estava tremendo porque temia por sua própria vida. O jovem o observava com o rosto pálido e seus olhos celestes pareciam gritar “Geese-sama, o senhor está bem?”.

Billy ficara extremamente preocupado com ele, mas Geese não esperava que ficaria a tal ponto.

Na verdade, encontrar esse garoto anos atrás em Londres fora um enorme golpe de sorte. Billy lhe seria muito útil no futuro.

Bebendo o último gole de uísque, Geese se perguntou se, por outro lado, Billy teve o pior dos azares e por isso acabou caindo em suas mãos.

* * *

Os guarda-costas de Geese não conseguiram capturar Castillo e Billy passou a semana seguinte falando com diferentes informantes, tentando localizar seu paradeiro.

Toda noite, ao voltar para seu dormitório, Billy tinha problemas para conseguir dormir. E, quando finalmente conseguia, tinha pesadelos onde estava dentro da limusine destroçada, com sangue cobrindo os assentos e o corpo sem vida de um homem loiro caído a seus pés.

Billy tinha certeza de que acordara chamando o nome de seu chefe mais de uma vez e estava envergonhado por essa situação absurda.

Nada de ruim aconteceria, pois ele cuidaria desse assunto devidamente. E, futuramente, Geese estaria a salvo pois ele mesmo o protegeria.

* * *

Depois de passar dias maldormidos e se sentindo esgotado, Billy enfim encontrou o paradeiro do homem. Castillo estava escondido num bar abandonado num dos bairros pobres da cidade que se tornara o esconderijo perfeito para ladrões e viciados.

Billy nunca visitara esse lugar, mas sabia que era composto por três blocos de prédios velhos onde as drogas eram vendidas à vista de todos. Geese permitia a existência desse bairro porque seus habitantes costumavam estar muito dopados para representar uma ameaça e os vendedores de drogas eram bons contatos, com amplas conexões espelhadas pelas diferentes esferas da sociedade. 

Uma investigação mais profunda revelou que Castillo estava acompanhado apenas por seis de seus homens. Sua mulher e filhos haviam abandonado South Town definitivamente.

Billy designou dois seguranças para irem com ele e, quando chegou o dia de encarar Castillo, dirigiu-se ao estacionamento do arranha-céu, certo do que precisava fazer. Sentia um gosto amargo no fundo da garganta, mas não vacilaria. Só precisava se lembrar da pistola apontada na direção de Geese-sama e do som dos disparos. 

E, além disso, devia se concentrar no fato de que Geese não o repreendera. Billy tinha consciência de que o empresário lhe dera uma segunda oportunidade, apesar de não ter dito isso com palavras.

Enquanto cruzava a recepção do térreo em direção aos elevadores que o levariam ao subsolo, uma secretária fez um gesto chamando sua atenção.

— Senhor Kane, seu veículo o espera lá fora.

A jovem apontou para a limusine preta estacionada em frente ao edifício, do outro lado da porta de vidro. 

— Deve ser um engano — disse Billy, porque ele não andava nesse tipo de veículo.

— São ordens do senhor Howard.

Perplexo, Billy foi até a limusine. O motorista abriu a porta para ele e Billy se inclinou para olhar o interior.

Geese estava sentado no assento estofado. Segurava um copo de conhaque na mão e observava o líquido escuro com certo prazer. 

— Geese-sama?

— Suba, já estou esperando há um bom tempo.

Billy obedeceu, olhando confuso para Geese.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou. Aquelas mudanças inesperadas de itinerário não eram normais.

— Visitarei Castillo pessoalmente, em reconhecimento pelo esforço que fez para me encontrar com sucesso. Será um bom exemplo para o resto das gangues que tentarem fazer algo similar — O tom de Geese era calmo e ameaçador. 

Billy se recostou no assento, cruzando os braços e sentindo-se extremamente inquieto. Não queria que Geese se aproximasse de Castillo. Não queria que seu chefe se expusesse sem necessidade.

Geese vestia um terno de corte perfeito nessa manhã. Sua camisa era vermelho escura, como o vinho. Ou como o sangue. Parecia ter planejado isso com antecedência, sem comentar nada com Billy.

— Há algo que queira me dizer? — perguntou Geese ao notar sua inquietação.

— Posso cuidar disso sozinho.

— Não duvido.

Billy desviou os olhos e olhou pela janela. Geese conseguia lê-lo com facilidade e esta era uma das poucas ocasiões em que ele podia fazer o mesmo. Estava quase certo de que Geese estava ali porque não confiava que ele pudesse cumprir seu dever até o final.

Levaram quase quarenta minutos para chegar no bairro onde Castillo estava escondido. A limusine os deixou numa avenida, mas teriam que caminhar alguns metros para descer as estreitas ruas que levavam ao bar abandonado. 

Billy carregava seu bo à vista de todos, porque sabia que estavam sendo vigiados pelas janelas e portas entreabertas. Caminhou ao lado de Geese, olhando para todas as direções, sentindo a opressiva tensão de uma ameaça invisível. Atrás deles, dois guarda-costas os acompanhavam. O motorista ficara para trás vigiando a limusine.

Geese parecia fora de lugar, com seu terno elegante e sapatos impecáveis, caminhando por ruas úmidas de sujeira e restos de lixo. As paredes dos edifícios em ruínas estavam cobertas por restos de cartazes e grafites. As janelas que não estavam quebradas estavam cobertas por uma pintura opaca ou com folhas de jornal. 

Ao chegarem no bar, este estava com a porta principal trancada por um cadeado grosso e enferrujado, então tiveram que se dirigir até a porta traseira por um beco fedorento. Billy bateu na porta metálica com o punho. Geese observava o chão e os grafites nas paredes sujas com o ar de quem apreciava uma obra de arte. 

Um olho mágico na porta foi aberto e olhos escuros os observaram com hostilidade.

— Abra se não quiser que eu arrombe a porta — indicou Billy, sem precisar de explicações.

O olho mágico se fechou com um som seco e passaram-se alguns segundos. Billy segurou seu bo com mais força, olhando para o beco para o caso de esses homens decidirem emboscá-los. Os guarda-costas também estavam atentos. Apenas Geese-sama permanecia calmo, parecendo ligeiramente entretido.

Billy se perguntou por que seu chefe parecia estar apreciando essa visita, se estava tão acima de pessoas como Castillo. Na verdade, Geese não tinha porque estar ali, esperando nesse beco cheirando podridão.

A porta se abriu de repente com um rangido e o gemido das dobradiças enferrujadas. Aquela entrada levava ao que fora o depósito do bar. As estantes cobertas de pó estavam meio vazias, mas ainda continham fileiras de produtos abandonados há muito tempo. O local era úmido, escuro e miserável.

Castillo estava ali, sentado sobre caixas velhas com sua pistola empunhada e apoiada sobre uma de suas pernas, com um forçado ar de tranquilidade. Dois homens armados também estavam com ele, um de cada lado. Billy imaginou que os outros deviam estar escondidos no ambiente adjacente.

— Geese-sama, cuidarei disso — pediu Billy observando seu chefe. Não queria que Geese estivesse dentro do bar quando aqueles homens começassem a atirar.

A resposta de Geese foi passar ao lado de Billy em direção ao depósito, sem mostrar a menor hesitação. O empresário se encarregou da conversa desde o primeiro momento e Billy entrou com ele, ficando em silêncio, consciente de qual era seu lugar na presença de seu chefe.

O jovem observou fascinado como Geese se apresentava e elogiava Castillo por ter conseguido rastrear sua limusine e tido a coragem de abrir fogo em uma rua lotada. Este elogio foi seguido por uma ameaça de morte velada expressa em palavras corteses e educadas. A fala elegante de Geese era um insulto por si própria, porque deixava claro o abismo que existia entre ele e Castillo. “Você não é ninguém, mas conseguiu alterar meu guarda-costas e isso merece reconhecimento antes que eu te mate”, parecia estar dizendo Geese, com um educado tom condescendente. 

Billy permaneceu em silêncio, com todo o corpo tenso, pronto para se mover assim que visse Castillo levantar a arma.

— Não tenho medo de te enfrentar, Howard. Não deveria ter vindo — grunhiu Castillo quando Geese terminou de falar — O que te faz pensar que sairá vivo daqui?

Castillo fez o gesto que Billy esperava. Com sua mão esquerda, o homem levantou a pistola semiautomática e Billy reagiu sem precisar pensar. Se colocou entre Castillo e Geese e acertou a mão do homem com seu bo, tal como fizera no armazém do porto. E, da mesma forma, a força foi tamanha que o osso rangeu e no instante seguinte a mão do homem pendia inerte em um ângulo estranho. Seu grito de dor ecoou pelas paredes de tijolo. 

Billy aproveitou o impulso e acertou os guardas de Castillo no rosto com a ponta de seu bo. Não segurou sua força. Precisava que esses homens caíssem inconscientes o quanto antes.

O segurança à esquerda de Castillo desabou pesadamente no chão, mas o da direita conseguiu atirar uma vez antes de perder a consciência. Billy olhou por cima de seu ombro, preocupado com Geese, mas seu chefe já não estava mais ali. Pelo canto do olho, viu Geese-sama em movimento. Os quatro homens restantes invadiram o local e Billy soube, sem precisar de palavras, que seu chefe cuidaria de dois deles.

Billy chutou as pistolas para longe do alcance de Castillo e se aproximou de seu chefe pela direita. Deixou um jovem latino inconsciente com uma pancada na cabeça e, invertendo a direção do golpe, fez um movimento para o lado, inutilizando o homem que tentava atirar nele à queima-roupa.

Billy ouviu o barulho das prateleiras desabando. Não precisava olhar. Geese lançara seus oponentes para o ar sem nenhum esforço.

Franzindo o rosto, Billy percebeu que os informantes que estavam vigiando Castillo se equivocaram; no bar havia mais três homens, que entraram no depósito gritando insultos em espanhol.

Usando seu bo como apoio, Billy tomou impulso para receber o que estava na frente com um chute. Este caiu sobre seus companheiros e Billy os nocauteou com um golpe circular de sua arma, sem dar tempo para que se recuperassem.

Apesar de não gostar de lutar assim em lugares fechados, o jovem decidiu que o resultado não fora tão ruim. O trabalho foi rápido e limpo e tanto ele como Geese-sama estavam ilesos.

Virou-se para Castillo, que xingava com os joelhos no chão e o encarava com ódio. Desta vez, Geese ficou um pouco atrás, limpando as mãos com um brilho satisfeito nos olhos. Ver Billy lutando o agradara, pois o jovem demonstrou que ter sido recrutado foi uma excelente decisão. 

— O que você dizia sobre me matar? — Perguntou Geese, observando Castillo com seus frios olhos celestes.

— Você não ficará no poder para sempre, Howard — grunhiu Castillo, sua voz tensa pela dor de seu pulso quebrado — Não serei o primeiro a me opor a você. Você vai morrer, cedo ou tarde, seu filho da puta maldito!

— Se esta é a sua resposta, não temos mais nada para conversar — respondeu Geese imperturbável — Billy — disse em seguida, virando-se para o jovem.

— Deixe comigo, Geese-sama — respondeu Billy.

— Não demore — disse Geese — Temos coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Enquanto Geese se encaminhava para a porta, Castillo começou a rir. 

— Billy…? — repetiu, com tom debochado — Esse é o seu nome, gringo? Minha filha tem um cachorro chamado Billy…

Billy tentou não pensar na menina.

Castillo olhou para a porta, observou seus homens que jaziam inconscientes no chão e depois para Billy novamente. Sua atitude mudou e o homem abaixou a voz num tom confidencial.

— Quanto ele te paga? — perguntou o homem — É dinheiro o que quer? Você é jovem e é evidente que não gosta do seu trabalho. Pude ver na primeira vez. Você entende o valor da família, não é capaz de deixar crianças inocentes sem seu pai.

Billy apertou os dentes.

— Billy, algum problema? — ouviu desde a porta. Geese parecia impaciente e havia desaprovação em seu tom.

_ — No, sir _ — respondeu Billy.

Castillo sorriu como se aquilo comprovasse suas palavras.

— Juntos poderíamos nos desfazer de Howard. Posso te ajudar a fazer com que esta cidade seja sua, o que acha…? — sussurrou o homem em um pedido desesperado.

* * *

Geese puxou as mangas de sua camisa. Seu terno tinha se desalinhado um pouco devido ao rápido confronto.

Ouviu um baque seco, um gemido e depois mais golpes abafados e úmidos.

Billy se reuniu a ele depois de alguns segundos. A ponta de seu báculo estava manchada de sangue.

— Lamento ter demorado — disse Billy, sem encará-lo.

Foram em direção à avenida rapidamente. Alguns curiosos observavam a limusine e o motorista teve que empurrá-los para liberar a passagem. 

Enquanto partiam, Geese observou Billy longamente. As mãos do jovem loiro estavam fortemente fechadas ao redor de seu bo salpicado de sangue e seu rosto expressava irritação. Mas contra quem? Era impossível saber.

Geese ficou em silêncio, voltando seu olhar para a janela da limusine.

* * *

Castillo continuava com vida quando Billy e Geese se retiraram do velho bar, mas morreu num hospital algumas horas depois por causa dos vários golpes que recebeu.

Billy manteve um tenso ar indiferente enquanto Ripper lhes comunicava essa notícia. Geese sorriu satisfeito, sentado atrás de sua mesa.

— Há rumores de que você o matou pessoalmente, Geese-sama — murmurou Ripper, parecendo mais preocupado do que o de costume.

— Que pensem o que quiserem — indicou o empresário, o sorriso ainda presente.

Billy observou seu chefe. Apesar de acreditar conhecê-lo relativamente bem, vê-lo sorrir como se celebrasse o fato de alguém ter acabado de perder a vida não deixava de ser perturbador.

Geese se virou para encará-lo nesse instante e Billy se apressou em desviar os olhos.

— Mas… a polícia vai querer falar com o senhor… — insistiu Ripper.

— É só uma formalidade. Diga a eles que estou ocupado — respondeu Geese num tom levemente sarcástico que fez Ripper se conter para não deixar a frustração transparecer em seu rosto.

O secretário fez uma leve reverência e saiu do escritório, parecendo estressado.

— Enfim este assunto está encerrado — comentou Geese quando ficou a sós com Billy. O jovem apenas assentiu, sem dizer nada e Geese lhe dirigiu um longo olhar, mantendo sua atitude debochada e animada — Não parece muito satisfeito.

— Pelo contrário, é um alívio que isto tenha acabado, Geese-sama — disse Billy, tentando parecer sincero.

— Então por que está chateado?

— Não estou chatea…

— Mentir para mim não é uma boa ideia — interrompeu Geese, cortando-o em cheio.

Billy abaixou os olhos por um momento, compreendendo que tanto ocultar a verdade como dizê-la em voz alta causaria o mesmo efeito em Geese. Resignado, respondeu:

— Eu poderia ter acabado com Castillo e seus homens sem problemas. Acredito que o senhor se expôs sem necessidade ao visitá-lo.

Geese escondeu sua surpresa ao ouvir as palavras de Billy. Imaginava que o jovem estava se sentindo culpado por ter causado a morte de um homem. No entanto, Billy parecia… ressentido. Num nível pessoal.

— Isso é tudo o que tem a dizer? — perguntou Geese, provocando um pouco o jovem para que ele continuasse.

— Esse homem não merecia sua atenção. Não havia motivo para o que senhor estivesse ali.

— Não?

— Eu disse que não falharia outra vez — disse Billy, sua voz se elevando.

— E eu sabia que não o faria, por isso deixei isso em suas mãos — indicou Geese.

— Então, por que sinto como se estivesse me testando? — perguntou Billy bruscamente, seus olhos brilhando cheios de aborrecimento.

Novamente, Geese teve que se esforçar para evitar que seu rosto demonstrasse seu espanto.

— Poderia ter sido ferido — continuou Billy em um sussurro.

— Duvido. Meu guarda-costas estava lá — respondeu Geese, mantendo um leve sarcasmo em sua voz.

Billy ficou perplexo e Geese se levantou da cadeira e deu alguns passos em sua direção.

— Foi um bom teste, mas não porque eu não confiava nas suas capacidades — falou o empresário — Sabia que acataria minhas ordens, mas… a que preço?

Billy teve que usar toda sua força de vontade para não dar um passo para trás. Geese parou na sua frente, observando-o fixamente com seus duros e intensos olhos celestes.

— Na primeira vez, você tentou buscar uma solução pacífica. Realmente acreditou que funcionaria? — perguntou Geese — Acreditou que esta cidade pudesse ser governada mostrando consideração para com seus habitantes? Mostrar compaixão é um sinal de fraqueza. Em vez de corresponder às suas boas intenções, seus inimigos tentarão te matar. Exatamente como aconteceu.

Billy ficou em silêncio, percebendo que sua garganta estava seca. Esperava que seu chefe reprovaria suas ações e decisões dessas últimas semanas, mas, ainda assim, ouvir aquelas palavras não era fácil.

— Se há algo que você sabe fazer, é cumprir ordens. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que acabaria com Castillo — continuou Geese — Mas há pessoas que não nasceram para isso. Precisava verificar se você era uma delas, para procurar alguém para substituí-lo em vez de perder tempo inutilmente.

Billy sentiu um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha. Qual foi o veredito de Geese? Deveria começar a implorar para que não fosse demitido?

Geese sorriu ao ver sua expressão preocupada. Havia crueldade naquele sorriso.

— Qual é a sensação de ter sangue nas mãos, Billy?

— Não sinto incerteza sobre matar se for para proteger você — respondeu Billy sem hesitar. Não tinha dúvidas; era algo que decidira muito tempo atrás.

O sorriso de Geese se intensificou. Aquela resposta tinha-o agradado. E não apenas isso, em sua honestidade, Billy não parecia ter notado que se referiu a ele como “você”.

— Não se importa por ter deixado algumas crianças sem pai?

A dura pergunta pegou Billy de surpresa. O jovem afastou o rosto, sentindo-se incomodado. Geese parecia sentir uma vil satisfação com aquele interrogatório. Qual era seu propósito? Fazê-lo mostrar arrependimento e então demiti-lo?

Billy sentiu dedos tocando sua bochecha e o faziam levantar o rosto. Viu-se encarando os olhos de seu chefe.

A leve carícia que Geese fez contra sua pele o deixou tonto. A expressão de Geese mudara. A crueldade desaparecera e só restava sua severidade habitual.

— Essa situação não vai mudar. Pelo contrário, se repetirá com frequência, pois meus inimigos também são pessoas com famílias e amigos — disse Geese, seu tom baixo e grave — Depois de hoje, não admitirei hesitação nem arrependimentos. Se ainda tem dúvidas, esta é sua única oportunidade para se retir…

— Temos um acordo, não vou quebrá-lo — interrompeu Billy bruscamente, sem conseguir se conter — Você… o senhor cumpriu sua parte do trato. E eu penso em cumprir a minha, não importando no que isso implique.

Observaram-se por alguns instantes. Billy percebia seu coração batendo com força. Fora descortês com Geese-sama, mas essas palavras saíram de seus lábios sem pensar, porque era o que sentia.

De sua parte, Geese não parecia totalmente incomodado. A mão que tinha na bochecha do jovem não fora afastada.

— Cuidado com o tom com que se dirige a mim — foi tudo o que Geese disse depois de passados alguns segundos.

— Sinto muito, Geese-sama, não voltará a acontecer — respondeu Billy.

Quando se separaram, Geese não voltou para o seu escritório. Dando a conversa por encerrada, foi em direção às janelas, como de costume.

Anoitecera e o horário de trabalho acabara quase uma hora atrás.

Billy se despediu com uma reverência e caminhava em direção à porta, sentindo-se atordoado. Tinha a impressão de que discutira com Geese-sama, apesar de nenhum deles ter ficado irritado.

— Billy, mais uma coisa — disse Geese quando Billy pousou a mão na maçaneta da porta.

O jovem virou o rosto, mas Geese continuava dando-lhe as costas e o observava através do reflexo do vidro da janela.

— Sua falta de experiência te leva a fazer afirmações sem fundamento — indicou Geese com severidade — Darei a você uma recomendação para o futuro. Não esqueça que cada ato repudiável que cometer, é por ordem minha. Você não tem alternativa a não ser obedecer.

— Meu dever é protegê-lo. Não há nada de repudiável nisso — respondeu Billy com sinceridade.

Geese se virou para encará-lo, surpreso com essa resposta, mas Billy já tinha saído do escritório e fechado a porta suavemente. 

  
  



	3. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas

Na véspera de Natal, a atmosfera na Geese Tower estava excepcionalmente festiva.

Diferente dos outros anos, os funcionários receberam uma permissão inesperada para usar roupas casuais nesse dia e os ambientes foram decorados com temática natalina. Uma árvore com vários metros de altura fora instalada no meio da recepção e estava ricamente decorada com fitas, luzes e bolas multicoloridas. Alguém acrescentara um pouco de algodão branco nos corrimões das escadas para simular neve e grinaldas com ramos de pinheiro pendiam das portas. 

Algumas secretárias tinham luzes natalinas instaladas em suas mesas e os setores de cada andar haviam organizado uma troca de presentes. 

Quando Billy chegou no arranha-céu pela manhã, notou que os empregados estavam fazendo qualquer coisa, menos trabalhar. No entanto, não disse nada, já que um dia de descanso e socialização no trabalho ajudava a criar uma atmosfera melhor e produzia um sentimento ilusório de estima vindo da empresa. Segundo estudos, o desempenho dos funcionários melhorava quando estes se sentiam valorizados. Sacrificar um dia do ano para aumentar a produtividade geral parecia razoável. 

Era por esse motivo que Geese Howard autorizou as atividades natalinas e inclusive informou que os funcionários poderiam sair um pouco mais cedo nesse dia.

Os trabalhadores estavam contentes e não repararam que aquele gesto era apenas um cálculo frio baseado em números e porcentagens. Receberam uma bonificação em dezembro além de seus salários e o bom humor era quase palpável.

Billy cumprimentou as recepcionistas com um simples aceno de cabeça e se dirigiu ao elevador. Assim como os outros funcionários, nesse dia ele vestia roupas casuais: uma calça jeans azul escura e uma jaqueta do mesmo material, que encontrara recentemente num brechó. A peça lhe chamara a atenção por causa da estampa nas costas, um círculo vermelho com um X sobre um cigarro e o texto _“no smoking”_.

Seu cabelo loiro estava escondido por uma bandana com listras brancas e vermelhas. As pessoas que o acompanhavam no elevador o olhavam de canto de olho, disfarçando sua curiosidade.

Conforme subiam, o elevador ia esvaziando e logo Billy ficou sozinho com seu reflexo nas paredes espelhadas.

O jovem franziu a testa ao encontrar seu próprio olhar.

Seu aspecto murara um pouco nos últimos anos. Seu corpo adquiriu uma definição mais adulta, já que nos últimos meses começara a treinar regularmente com Geese e isso o ajudara a ganhar massa muscular. Porém, apesar de estar prestes a completar vinte e um anos, ainda possuía certo ar juvenil que fazia com que alguns sócios de seu chefe o chamassem de “garoto” em um tom depreciativo.

Em certas ocasiões, Billy se perguntava se outras pessoas podiam perceber suas origens apenas com um olhar e por isso lhe mostravam desprezo. O boato de que Geese Howard o recolhera das ruas se tornou um segredo aberto e o desdém de algumas pessoas se intensificou. Mais de uma vez, Billy ouvira comentários de sócios ou acionistas que se perguntavam por que Geese Howard mantinha alguém de classe tão baixa em seu círculo de confiança. A conclusão a que chegavam era de que Geese era um milionário excêntrico. Não havia outra explicação razoável. O “senhor de South Town” certamente poderia ter encontrado um “exemplar” melhor se quisesse, mas preferia um moleque de rua por razões desconhecidas.

“Howard deve ser o tipo de pessoa que prefere adotar um cachorro abandonado do que pagar por um de pedigree. Acontece às vezes, não é tão incomum”, alguém comentou. O tom de escárnio e as risadas que se seguiram enfureceram Billy. Ele entendia que o estavam ridicularizando, mas o que mais o irritava era que também estavam zombando das decisões de Geese.

As portas do elevador se abriram e os pensamentos de Billy foram interrompidos.

O andar onde ficava o escritório de Geese também estava decorado com pinheiros verdes e fitas douradas e vermelhas. Uma melodia natalina soava de algum lugar, bem baixinho.

As recepcionistas não estavam em seus postos e, ao vê-lo, as jovens o saudaram e fizeram um gesto indicando que voltariam para suas mesas. No entanto, Billy indicou que não era necessário. Estava claro que ninguém seria produtivo naquele dia.

Caminhou até a sala de Geese, bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou sem esperar pela resposta.

Como de costume, aproximou-se da mesa para saudar Geese com uma reverência. O empresário lia o jornal como fazia todas as manhãs e segurava uma xícara de café na mão. Geese não estava vestido de forma casual. Trajava um elegante terno preto, uma camiseta azul do mesmo tom de seus olhos e uma gravata escura. 

Ao contrário do resto do edifício, seu escritório não tinha nenhuma decoração natalina.

Um montinho de envelopes brancos lacrados descansava sobre a mesa. Alguém deixara um abridor de cartas ao alcance de Geese, mas o empresário não estava interessado na correspondência.

— Que desperdício de dia — comentou Geese, sem afastar os olhos do jornal.

— Os funcionários parecem estar se divertindo. Isso é bom para o moral — disse Billy em tom animado.

Geese o observou de relance. O jovem estava prestes a completar três anos trabalhando para ele e sua atitude inevitavelmente mudara com o tempo: Billy adquirira o costume de ficar um pouco mais relaxado quando estavam sozinhos, sem ninguém os observando. 

Novamente, South Town vivia em relativa paz. Dois anos atrás, Billy cuidara da última pessoa que tentou se opor a Geese e a morte desse homem serviu para desmoralizar os pequenos criminosos que sonhavam em apoderar-se da cidade.

Se aquela morte afetou Billy de alguma maneira, o jovem fazia um bom trabalho ocultando isso. Não voltaram a falar sobre o assunto e Geese não tentou indagá-lo. Também não houve necessidade de enviar Billy para cumprir outra missão similar. 

A tarefa principal de Billy nesses anos foi estar com ele. 

Sem que Geese tivesse pedido, Billy pegou os envelopes brancos que estavam na mesa e começou a abri-los um por um, rasgando a borda com o abridor. Todos continham cartões com mensagens de Natal.

O jovem lia o nome dos remetentes e Geese respondia a cada um com um “hunf” de tonalidades variadas.

— O que devo fazer com isso? — perguntou Billy ao terminar, mostrando o total de vinte cartões. Sabia que era comum exibi-los. As secretárias dos andares de baixo criaram murais para pendurar aqueles votos alegres nas paredes.

— Jogue-os no lixo — disse Geese distraidamente. 

Billy se segurou para não reclamar, pois fazer aquilo seria um desperdício. Alguns dos cartões mais chamativos eram delicados e elegantes, com apliques de tecido e glitter. Inclusive havia um que, ao ser aberto, emitia uma musiquinha que fez Geese grunhir de desgosto.

O jovem olhou para a lata de lixo e o triturador pelo qual deveriam passar todos os documentos descartados. Pensou em Lilly e nos trabalhos manuais que a garota fazia em suas horas vagas.

— O que foi? — Geese afastou o jornal e observava Billy, que continuava de pé, em dúvida.

— Me perguntava se poderia ficar com eles — disse Billy.

— Para quê? — perguntou Geese, genuinamente curioso.

— Acho que minha irmã poderia fazer algo útil com eles — respondeu Billy em voz baixa.

— Entendo…

Billy observou seu chefe. Havia um leve sorriso nos lábios de Geese, mas o jovem não sabia interpretá-lo. Geese achou que aquele pedido era ridículo?

— Se quiser, fique com eles — disse por fim Geese — Apenas se certifique de eliminar todos os nomes que aparecem.

Billy assentiu. Teria que se desfazer dos envelopes e do corpo dos cartões, mas isso não importava. Eram as capas que o interessavam.

Pegou emprestada uma lâmina do porta-lápis e se dirigiu aos sofás de couro preto que circundavam uma mesa de centro alguns metros mais à frente. Colocou as mãos à obra e passou alguns minutos cortando os cartões em dois, com cuidado para não estragar os desenhos.

Parecia que ele também não seria produtivo naquela manhã.

Geese aproximou-se dele e depois entregou um envelope vazio de tamanho médio para que guardasse os cartões.

— _Thanks, boss_ — sorriu Billy.

Geese o observou, porque era raro o jovem se dedicar a uma tarefa tão mundana em sua presença. Billy estava entretido e, por um momento, Geese o viu como o garoto que resgatara e não como seu jovem funcionário que completaria vinte e um anos a partir da meia-noite.

A infância de Billy foi interrompida pela morte de seus pais e por causa disso sua adolescência não foi a de um garoto normal. Em vez de sair pelo mundo e fazer amigos, Billy ficou treinando e preparando-se para trabalhar. Em vez de socializar e se divertir, teve que lidar com pessoas que o desprezavam.

Geese se perguntou se o que via era o resultado dessa carência. Billy estava distraído, como uma criança com um brinquedo novo; seus dedos brilhavam com a purpurina dourada e prateada que também caíra na superfície da mesa. O jovem a soprou para se desfazer dela, mas só piorou as coisas ao espalhá-la pela mesa toda e parte do tapete.

— Desculpe, vou limpar isso imediatamente — disse Billy e, sem ter algo melhor, tirou a bandana que levava na cabeça e a usou para reunir os rebeldes pontinhos brilhantes.

O olhar de Geese se pousou no bagunçado cabelo loiro de Billy, seu pescoço exposto e a linha de sua mandíbula que começava a ficar mais definida e lhe proporcionava um ar menos juvenil e mais resoluto.

A roupa que ele vestia nesse dia tinha um estilo street, com partes sem costura e áreas intencionalmente desbotadas. Por baixo da jaqueta, sua camisa cinza tinha uma estampa desgastada, quase ilegível.

A bandana vermelha e branca era uma adição curiosa ao conjunto e chamava bastante atenção. Billy escolhera um estilo muito particular.

Da primeira vez que Geese o vira vestido assim, concluiu que o jovem estava pouco a pouco definindo sua identidade. Talvez Billy fizesse isso de forma inconsciente, mas começava a se diferenciar dos outros empregados, até quando vestia o mesmo uniforme que eles.

Geese não demorou para comprovar que estava certo. A mudança de Billy fora gradual, mas contínua. Começara com algo discreto, com uma pequena mostra de vaidade da parte do jovem.

Uma manhã, Billy se apresentara para trabalhar usando pequenos brincos prateados em suas orelhas, muito simples e discretos. Geese não comentou nada, mas examinou aqueles acessórios detidamente durante um momento de distração de Billy.

Como era de se esperar, o jovem não escolheu brincos de material caro ou de marca. Geese não se surpreendeu. A maior parte do salário de Billy era usada para pagar os gastos de sua irmã e o restante, que não era muito, ele utilizava para presentear a si mesmo com pequenos mimos.

Se fosse outra pessoa, talvez os brincos tivessem sido comprados com um empréstimo, feitos de ouro ou possuíssem uma pequena pedra preciosa incrustada para aparentar um nível econômico mais alto.

Mas Billy não tinha interesse em exibir algo que não possuía e Geese sabia bem disso.

Depois dos brincos, o jovem começara a comprar roupas um pouco menos genéricas que as camisetas e jeans que costumava usar para treinar. Suas preferências eram claras. Não ligava se as roupas eram de marca desconhecida, desde que tivessem alguma estampa interessante que as diferenciasse das roupas comuns e produzidas em massa.

Aquele detalhe insignificante dizia muito sobre ele. Billy não se interessava por aparentar algo que não era. Enquanto estabelecia sua identidade, não queria esconder seu passado daqueles que o zombavam por ter sido uma criança que mendigava nas ruas há alguns anos.

As provocações causavam um aborrecimento que o jovem tentava não demonstrar, mas que Geese podia ver. Quando as pessoas ficavam indignadas, indo além da brincadeira, com sua condição de “resgatado”, Billy ficava furioso.

Normalmente, o jovem engolia a raiva em silêncio, porque era uma verdade que não tinha como contestar, mas Geese notava que, no fundo, aquilo o afetava.

Ele não tentou ajudar, pois estava interessado em ver quanto tempo o jovem resistiria até permitir que a pressão dos outros trabalhadores o moldasse. Nesse mundo corporativo, uma boa imagem era primordial para obter o respeito daqueles que o rodeavam e Geese sabia disso por experiência própria.

No entanto, Billy não mudou nesse aspecto. Em vez de adotar um falso ar pretensioso, o jovem manteve seu caráter humilde. Seus olhos continuavam brilhando com irritação cada vez que alguém mencionava que Geese o resgatara por pena.

“Ter sobrevivido nas ruas não é motivo para se envergonhar”, reprovou Geese uma tarde enquanto subiam para o escritório. Estavam sozinhos no elevador e tinham acabado de voltar de uma reunião onde um dos sócios de Geese fez uma brincadeira de mau gosto sobre crianças abandonadas, sem tirar os olhos de cima de Billy. Como era de se esperar, a piada irritou o jovem e, apesar de Billy ter ficado em silêncio, sua raiva continuava refletida em seus olhos.

“Penso o mesmo, Geese-sama”, respondeu Billy na quietude do elevador.

“Não parece”, indicou Geese.

Billy negou mas depois explicou, sem olhá-lo nos olhos e parecendo nervoso:

“Não me importo que saibam a verdade. O que me irrita é que zombem do senhor e da sua decisão de ter me contratado”.

Geese o observou longamente.

“Não perca seu tempo com preocupações desnecessárias e concentre-se em fazer o seu trabalho”, indicou. Billy reprimiu sua raiva e assentiu.

No entanto, Geese refletiu sobre as palavras do jovem. Havia pessoas que zombavam dele e de sua escolha de funcionários? Isso era interessante.

Por vários dias, em momentos de ócio, Geese pensava em qual seria a melhor maneira de calar essas pessoas. Haveria alguma forma de lhes mostrar que ele não se interessava pelo que tinham a dizer?

A oportunidade surgiu inesperadamente e também de forma um pouco absurda, durante um dos dias de folga de Billy.

Geese chegou no arranha-céu uma tarde e encontrou o saguão do térreo em tumulto. O pessoal da segurança segurava um homem suspeito pelos braços, supostamente membro de alguma gangue, e o acusavam de ter tentado entrar escondido na torre. Dois dos guardas estavam sentados no chão, parecendo machucados. 

Geese se aproximou e observou o “meliante” detidamente. Tinha olhos azuis, uma expressão frustrada e irritada no rosto, vestia um macacão azul desbotado e uma bandana branca e vermelha cobria seus cabelos loiros.

“Billy, o que faz aqui?”, perguntara Geese e a multidão no lobby se calou imediatamente. Os guardas que seguravam o jovem se entreolharam, assustados.

“Boa tarde, Geese-sama. Vim lhe entregar um documento”, respondera Billy. Seu rosto estava sério, mas houve certa cumplicidade no olhar que trocaram, um sentimento leve, como se ambos soubessem que, por dentro, o outro estava sorrindo ante aquela situação ridícula.

“Não podia esperar?”

“Estava passando por aqui e resolvi aproveitar”.

“Soltem-no”, ordenou Geese para os guardas, que logo retrocederam. “E olhem bem para ele. Ninguém confunde um dos meus homens com um simples marginal”.

O chefe da segurança se aproximou pedindo desculpas. Não reconheceram Billy porque a nova equipe de plantão ainda não tivera a chance de interagir diretamente com ele. Além do mais, Billy estava vestido de forma estranha e não levava nenhuma identificação. Acreditaram que se tratava de um impostor.

Como o mal-entendido não foi grave, ninguém foi castigado, mas no dia seguinte, Billy foi trabalhar vestindo terno preto, gravata e a bandana branca e vermelha na cabeça.

Ele encarou os guardas com deboche.

“Para que se acostumem a me ver assim e não me confundam de novo”, explicou com fingida amabilidade, apontando para a bandana sarcasticamente. Ninguém se atreveu a responder.

Ripper ficou estressado ao vê-lo assim, como se a imagem profissional de todo o edifício tivesse se deteriorado só porque Billy estava ignorando o código de vestimenta.

Porém, Billy teve o bom senso de tirar a bandana antes de entrar no escritório de Geese.

Aquilo se repetiu por vários dias até que, numa manhã, a bandana ficou onde estava e Billy entrou no escritório de Geese. O empresário se limitou a encará-lo por alguns segundos e logo continuou com seu trabalho. Não houve broncas ou repreensões. Geese não o proibiu de se vestir dessa forma e Billy não ignorou seu silencioso consentimento.

A partir desse dia, Geese permitiu que Billy tivesse certa liberdade ao se vestir. Era uma boa maneira de enviar uma mensagem a todos que ridicularizaram a presença de Billy como membro do pessoal de confiança: sim, talvez o jovem tivesse uma origem humilde, mas agora não só trabalhava para Geese Howard, como também era merecedor de um tratamento especial.

Mas claro que o suposto “favoritismo” de Geese acabava ali. Em todos os outros aspectos do trabalho, Billy tinha que se esforçar tanto quanto os outros empregados.

No entanto, aquele gesto indulgente teve um resultado inesperado. Billy começou a ficar um pouco mais relaxado quando estavam sozinhos.

Geese não tinha nenhum outro empregado que ficasse tão à vontade a seu lado. Às vezes, se entretinha simplesmente observando Billy mudar de um comportamento mais respeitoso, para um mais casual.

E era isso que ele estava fazendo nessa manhã de véspera de Natal: contemplando Billy, que não estava se comportando como um empregado obediente e sim como um garoto.

Billy se ajoelhou no chão em frente à mesa baixa para se certificar de que limpara bem. O jovem não estava sendo formal ou profissional nesse momento e parecia sinceramente triste por ter sujado o escritório.

Geese continuou observando-o. Sentiu vontade de dizer a ele que isso não importava, que a equipe da limpeza logo cuidaria disso.

Porém, em vez disso Geese comentou:

— Suponho que planeja passar as festas com sua irmã.

Billy assentiu, dando uma última olhada na mesa. Segurava a bandana fechada em suas mãos para que a purpurina não caísse.

— Sim, o centro organizou uma ceia para as crianças esse ano — explicou o jovem, levantando-se.

Por “centro” Billy se referia à instituição sem fins lucrativos que oferecia orientação e ajuda para imigrantes. Mas aquela instituição era na verdade uma fachada para ocultar algumas atividades ilegais das empresas Howard.

O verdadeiro objetivo do centro era auxiliar os imigrantes que queriam trazer o resto de suas famílias para os Estados Unidos. A rede de conexões de Geese se encarregava de falsificar documentos e autorizações e, depois de um prazo razoável, as famílias eram reunidas.

Muitas pessoas de diferentes nacionalidades ficaram em dívida com Geese graças a isso. Esses contatos acabavam sendo muito úteis na hora de enfrentar máfias estrangeiras que queriam invadir a cidade.

Geese providenciou para que Lilly Kane ficasse hospedada nesse centro. As instalações eram seguras e pacíficas, pois era apenas uma fachada. A parte obscura do negócio acontecia longe dali.

A garota tinha aulas junto das crianças de famílias que ainda estavam regularizando sua situação e que moravam temporariamente no centro. Nas horas vagas, Lilly ajudava na cozinha ou com tarefas domésticas simples.

— Com quantos anos ela já está?

— Treze.

Billy ergueu os olhos para Geese, surpreso por ele perguntar sobre seus planos ou pela sua irmã. Como estava a par da agenda do empresário, sabia que Geese não tinha nada planejado para essa noite.

— Gostaria de vir? — disse Billy sem pensar. Passar o Natal no arranha-céu parecia um pouco solitário.

— Essa não é uma ideia muito sensata — sorriu Geese levemente sarcástico.

Billy desviou os olhos. Estava certo. Geese era uma figura importante, não podia aparecer em um lugar cheio de pessoas comuns. Falara sem medir suas palavras.

O silêncio ficou desconfortável, mas Geese restaurou o fluxo da conversa com facilidade.

— Esse é o seu presente? — perguntou o empresário com um sorriso debochado, indicando com um dedo os cartões de Natal.

— Claro que não. Comprei presentes apropriados esse ano — disse Billy com orgulho, porque agora seu salário lhe permitia fazer gastos adicionais — Só espero ter escolhido bem… — murmurou para si — Não sei sobre gostos femininos e acabei comprando três coisas diferentes. Acha que…?

— Billy, pareço alguém que entende sobre isso? — interrompeu Geese. Seu tom continuava sendo ácido, até um pouco desdenhoso, mas não era agressivo.

— Não… realmente não… — admitiu Billy meio envergonhado pois esteve prestes a consultar Geese sobre uma marca de chocolates. Ele culpou a data. Tinha boas lembranças dos Natais que passou com seus pais. Finalmente poderia festejar direito com Lilly e estava se comportando como uma criança emocionada — Não quis ofender — acrescentou.

Sentindo-se desconfortável, Billy curvou-se levemente para se desculpar.

* * *

“Isso é ridículo”, pensou Billy enquanto observava seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

Jogou água no rosto uma última vez. Depois sacudiu a bandana com força na pia, mas não conseguiu se livrar da persistente purpurina.

Billy guardou a bandana no bolso e suspirou.

Não podia acreditar que isso acontecera na frente de seu chefe.

Por que não mediu suas palavras? Realmente não tinha como evitar esse sentimento agradável nesse dia, mas não podia negligenciar seu tratamento com Geese. Por um momento, conversara com o empresário como se fossem iguais sobre um assunto completamente trivial. 

Geese teve a delicadeza de não colocá-lo em seu lugar de forma brusca, apesar de esse ter sido o segundo deslize que Billy cometera naquela manhã.

O primeiro foi convidar Geese para passar o Natal com eles.

— Como pude perguntar isso? — disse Billy, falando sozinho.

Sua mente estava cheia de lembranças agradáveis de seus pais e os Natais que passaram em família. Sabia que estava muito velho para se emocionar com esse tipo de coisa, mas aquela sensação era mais forte do que ele.

Não era que estivesse impaciente para receber presentes como se fosse uma criança, não se tratava disso. O que sentia era um desejo de fazer com que outras pessoas ficassem felizes naquela noite. Essa era sua vez de ser o adulto que comprava os presentes. Queria ver sua irmã feliz. E não queria que Geese passasse a noite toda sozinho. 

Comprara presentes para Lilly, mas não para seu chefe. O que poderia dar para alguém que já tem tudo?

No entanto, se Geese tivesse aceitado o convite, Billy teria ido correndo procurar um presente adequado. O que fosse. 

Permitiu-se um sorriso amargo enquanto negava com a cabeça.

Aquela era uma data para se passar em família. Por que sua imaginação estava empenhada em incluir Geese Howard também?

Sabia que Lilly não se incomodaria com a ideia de convidá-lo, apesar de não tê-lo visto novamente desde que chegaram na cidade. A menina gostava de Geese e era ciente de que tudo o que tinham agora, era graças a ele.

Billy permitiu que sua mente divagasse um pouco e se perguntou o que teria acontecido se ele já tivesse uma casa própria. Teria se atrevido a convidar seu chefe formalmente?

Se fossem só eles três… sem ninguém mais para vê-los… com uma segurança adequada, talvez…?

A porta do banheiro foi aberta e alguns empregados entraram, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ao vê-lo ali com sua expressão irritada e encarando fixamente o espelho, os empregados se desculparam, retrocederam e fecharam a porta, deixando-o sozinho novamente.

Billy voltou a seus pensamentos.

Logo completaria três anos desde que começara a trabalhar oficialmente para Geese e comprovara alguns detalhes. Pouco a pouco, formava uma ideia melhor sobre o tipo de pessoa que seu chefe era.

Geese não tinha família e vivia no penthouse no andar acima de seu escritório. Quando saía para se distrair, geralmente era acompanhado por alguma mulher, mas era evidente que não mantinha um relacionamento com nenhuma delas.

Na maioria das noites, Geese acabava trabalhando no escritório ou ficava sozinho em sua suíte. Nessas ocasiões, Billy queria lhe fazer companhia pois imaginar Geese completamente sozinho nesse enorme arranha-céu fazia-o sentir uma vaga e inexplicável tristeza. 

Porém, como não tinha certeza se sua presença fora do horário de trabalho era bem-vinda, Billy acabava voltando para seu próprio quarto.

A vida de Geese parecia muito solitária, apesar de seu poder e riqueza.

Billy saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu de volta ao escritório. Na recepção cruzou com Ripper, que carregava um envelope de papel nas mãos. 

— Geese-sama disse que podemos ir embora. Não faz sentido os funcionários permanecerem no edifício se ninguém está trabalhando — explicou o secretário, empurrando o envelope contra o peito de Billy. O jovem reconheceu os cartões que conseguira para sua irmã.

— Ainda tenho que fazer uma coisa — disse Billy, continuando seu caminho em direção ao escritório. Queria se despedir de seu chefe.

— Geese-sama já se retirou também — informou Ripper.

Billy ficou profundamente decepcionado.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Billy chegou no centro onde Lilly estava alojada.

A casa de três andares era de madeira, com degraus brancos que davam para a porta principal e os andares superiores possuíam varandas espaçosas. O jardim frontal estava bem cuidado, a grama de um verde intenso era sombreada por uma árvore de mogno alta e frondosa.

O lugar fora decorado com esmero. Havia guirlandas no tronco da árvore e luzes delimitando o peitoril das janelas e das grades das varandas. A porta principal estava aberta e, no jardim, uma dezena de crianças de nacionalidades diferentes brincavam e gritavam sob a supervisão de alguns adultos.

Aquela organização recebia famílias incompletas e lhes oferecia um refúgio até que os trâmites de sua cidadania fossem processados. Era comum ver crianças com apenas um de seus pais.

Os pequenos não demoravam para se acostumar com o caloroso ambiente daquela casa. As instalações foram pensadas para que as crianças se entretessem e não causassem muitos problemas, oferecendo formas variadas de passar o tempo como vários brinquedos, estantes cheias de livros de ilustrações e quadrinhos e uma grande sala com jogos, onde as crianças podiam correr e gritar livremente.

No entanto, os pais mantinham um ar tenso e preocupado, pois sabiam que estavam fazendo algo ilegal e não tinham certeza se as pessoas que administravam aquele esquema cumpririam suas propostas sem tentar enganá-los.

Aquelas pessoas não tinham como saber que, enquanto os pagamentos fossem realizados, o acordo oferecido seria cumprido ao pé da letra. Era um negócio ilegal, mas não pretendia tirar proveito desnecessário das pessoas.

E funcionava bem. Billy via rostos diferentes a cada visita. Aqueles pais, mães e suas crianças não permaneciam muito tempo hospedados ali.

A princípio, Billy não gostou da ideia de deixar sua irmã nas mãos dos empregados corruptos de Geese, porque a última coisa que queria era que Lilly tivesse contato com criminosos. Mas logo percebeu que aquele lugar era adequado, já que as pessoas que trabalhavam ali só se dedicavam a cuidar de outras pessoas. Naquele centro era oferecido um serviço social, nada mais. Os empregados eram em sua maioria mulheres cuja vocação era ajudar. 

Como era de se esperar, Lilly não ficou muito contente no começo. Ela queria que eles ficassem juntos. Com pesar, Billy teve que convencê-la a não reclamar, pois não havia outra opção. Pelo menos, até que ele conseguisse economizar o suficiente para comprar uma casa.

Por sorte, as funcionárias do centro receberam Lilly de braços abertos e a fizeram se sentir à vontade. Como a menina estava ali a pedido do dono, davam-lhe um tratamento especial. Lilly rapidamente se envolveu com as tarefas da instituição e, assim como Billy, parecia estar feliz por ter algo para fazer.

Billy a visitava com tanta frequência quanto podia. Os funcionários se acostumaram a vê-lo ali e não era raro que lhe pedissem ajuda com os afazeres. Nesse anos, Billy ajudara na cozinha algumas vezes e também vigiava as crianças. Lilly e ele pintaram as paredes do quarto que ela ocupava, ajudaram as empregadas a lavar os lençóis e, por “acidente” deixaram o pátio completamente coberto de espuma.

Estavam criando boas lembranças nesse lugar…

Ao chegar naquela tarde, Billy carregava algumas sacolas com presentes para Lilly e comprara também doces para colaborar um pouco com a ceia que a equipe do centro prepararia.

Gastara mais do que o planejado, mas se sentia bem. Gostava de ganhar dinheiro. Já não tinha tantos escrúpulos em trabalhar horas extras ou aceitar tarefas que envolvessem um possível confronto violento. Se isso significava que receberia um salário maior, estava interessado.

Cada vez que recebia seu salário no final do mês, observava as notas e lembrava dos dias em que precisou implorar na rua para que alguém lhe desse uma simples moeda.

Billy seguiu o caminho do jardim que levava até a casa. As crianças que brincavam o observaram curiosas. Alguns pais cautelosos chamavam seus filhos para que se afastassem dele. 

Sua irmã apareceu no umbral da porta aberta.

Billy sorriu e Lilly pulou com os braços em volta de seu pescoço, envolvendo-o com força, como se não o visse há anos, quando na verdade se viam toda semana.

— E isso? — perguntou Lilly ao ver as sacolas que Billy carregava na mão.

— Pra você — disse Billy, entregando-lhe uma.

— Três presentes? — exclamou Lilly contente, enquanto caminhava para deixar os presentes embaixo da árvore de Natal instalada na sala — Eu também tenho uma coisa pra você — anunciou Lilly, mostrando uma pequena sacola decorada com uma rena e um Papai Noel que passava despercebida entre os outros pacotes coloridos.

Billy seguiu a garota, observando a casa. Realmente, o pessoal que trabalhava ali caprichou bastante. A árvore de Natal era um pouco velha, mas não faltavam enfeites. O conjunto de poltronas instalado na sala estava decorado com mantas trançadas que mostravam pinheiros e paisagens nevadas.

Na sala de jantar, a mesa estava coberta por uma toalha de mesa de um vermelho intenso com bordados dourados.

Havia botas de pano vermelhas e brancas com doces em forma de bengala penduradas nas prateleiras, na falta de uma lareira. Um cheiro delicioso de comida enchia todo o lugar.

Billy foi até a cozinha e algumas mulheres sorriram ao vê-lo e o receberam. Como sabiam que ele trabalhava para o dono, o chamavam de “senhor Kane”, apesar de ele ter dito muitas vezes que podiam chamá-lo de “Billy”.

Entregou-lhes a sacola de doces e uma das mulheres lhe ofereceu uma cerveja. Billy aceitou e voltou para a sala, onde Lilly estava terminando de arrumar os presentes embaixo da árvore.

Sentando-se no braço de um dos sofás, Billy observou sua irmã. A menina usava seu grosso cabelo loiro trançado e preso por fitas que combinavam com o restante da decoração natalina. Usava um vestido azul claro que ia até os joelhos. Billy não vira esse vestido antes, mas, na sua visita anterior, deixara um pouco de dinheiro para que a encarregada de cuidar de Lilly comprasse algumas roupas. Ficou feliz pela mulher ter feito uma boa escolha. 

Lilly se aproximou.

— O que tem aí? — perguntou curiosa, observando o envelope de papel que Billy ainda segurava em uma mão.

— Também é pra você.

— Outro presente?

— Não, mas pensei que você pudesse gostar.

Intrigada, Lilly pegou o envelope e o abriu. Se surpreendeu ao ver os vários cartões elegantes.

Ao revisá-los, Lilly se deteve em um que lhe chamou a atenção.

— É perfeito — disse.

— O que é perfeito?

Lilly mostrou um cartão com um frondoso pinheiro verde-escuro decorado com listras prateadas.

— Já volto!

A menina correu escada acima. Parecia animada com alguma coisa.

Billy não a seguiu. Bebeu um gole de cerveja enquanto algumas crianças invadiam a sala e corriam fazendo barulho. Ao notar que havia mais presentes embaixo da árvore se aproximaram para espiar, mas não se atreveram a passar na frente de Billy e acabaram dando meia-volta e indo para o jardim novamente.

Lilly voltou poucos minutos depois trazendo um caderno de desenhos consigo.

A menina subiu no sofá e se sentou no colo de Billy. Seu caderno estava aberto em uma página que mostrava uma paisagem montada com recortes de revistas. Era uma representação da cidade à noite, com as janelas dos edifícios pintadas de cores diferentes para representar o Natal. A garota havia colado o pinheiro do cartão no primeiro plano. A Geese Tower erguia-se ao fundo, sobre os telhados das casas e no alto do torre havia duas pequenas figuras loiras usando terno. Uma tinha uma bandana branca e vermelha na cabeça e a outra os braços cruzados e um enorme sorriso.

Billy riu ao reconhecer Geese.

— Gostou? É pra você — comentou Lilly, começando a destacar a página cuidadosamente.

— Geese-sama parece feliz — indicou Billy, divertido. Lilly não conhecia a verdadeira natureza de seu trabalho ou estava a par das atividades criminosas das empresas de Geese Howard.

— Sim, porque você é o melhor funcionário dele — sorriu Lilly, indicando a figura que representava Billy e que também sorria.

— …

Não puderam continuar conversando pois uma das mulheres da cozinha perguntou se eles podiam conseguir alguns ingredientes que faltavam para a ceia. Billy aceitou de boa vontade e foi com Lilly ao supermercado mais próximo.

Caminharam de mãos dadas enquanto Lilly lhe contava o que andara fazendo esses dias. 

Chegaram na avenida e Billy ergueu os olhos. A Geese Tower estava diante deles, claramente visível no horizonte, com suas janelas refletindo o céu vespertino. Por costume, Billy olhou para as janelas do escritório de Geese, apesar de ser impossível saber dali se havia alguém parado na frente dos vidros.

A visita ao mercado foi demorada porque muita gente foi fazer compras de última hora. Quando saíram, o céu estava um pouco mais escuro e as luzes das ruas estavam acesas. 

Billy notou que a maioria dos andares da Geese Tower estavam com as luzes apagadas, mas ainda havia luz no escritório de seu chefe.

Lilly olhou também.

— O senhor Geese está trabalhando? — perguntou, curiosa.

— Parece que sim.

— Mas é Natal!

— Não acho que isso importe muito pra ele — murmurou Billy, mais para si do que para a menina. Lamentou estar tão longe do arranha-céu, pois do contrário, teria subido para ver o que seu chefe estava fazendo. Ele não deveria ter nada pendente nesse dia.

Durante o resto da tarde e grande parte da noite, Billy não pode evitar pensar em Geese com frequência. A presença desse homem estava impregnada em tudo o que fazia.

O lugar onde estava pertencia a Geese. As pessoas com quem dividiram uma ceia esplêndida estavam ali graças às conexões do empresário. A comida foi preparada utilizando os fundos das empresas Howard.

Lilly estava contente, animada e fizera novos amigos, pois Geese manteve sua palavra e permitiu que ela se hospedasse ali, relativamente longe da violência e corrupção da cidade.

Os presentes que Billy comprara, o sorriso de Lilly quando bateu meia-noite e ela viu a boneca, o kit de artesanato, os chocolates…

O fato de poder abraçá-la sabendo que nunca mais teriam que viver nas ruas, que estavam a salvo…

Tudo…

Cada momento agradável nesta noite, cada risada compartilhada com sua irmã, só eram possíveis graças a esse homem.

— Feliz Natal, Lilly.

— Feliz Natal e feliz aniversário!

Um pouco depois da meia-noite, quando saíram para o jardim com as outras crianças e adultos para ver os fogos de artifício, Billy observou o arranha-céu. As luzes do escritório de Geese enfim estava apagadas.

* * *

Billy ajudou a colocar as crianças na cama, que estavam hiperativas devido à agitação daquela noite. Depois foi para a cozinha ajudar as funcionárias a lavar a louça e arrumar um pouco a casa.

Eram três da manhã quando terminaram. Billy saiu do abrigo depois de ver Lilly dormindo pacificamente em seu quarto.

A noite fora barulhenta e agradável. Os adultos que não o conheciam e que o olharam receosos quando chegou acabaram se acostumando com sua presença e a desconfiança desaparecera.

Billy observou aquelas mães e pais com seus filhos e concluiu, não sem certa surpresa, que ter perdido seus próprios pais doía um pouco menos. Já não sentia tanta falta da vida que tinham na Inglaterra.

Quando se permitia fantasiar um pouco, pensava no que teria acontecido se, subitamente, seus pais aparecessem em South Town e revelassem que não estavam mortos, que foi tudo um mal-entendido.

Não conseguia imaginar como reagiria. Voltaria para casa com eles, para recuperar o tempo perdido?

O que seus pais diriam se ele disesse que estava feliz por vê-los com vida, mas que queria ficar nos Estados Unidos e continuar trabalhando para Geese?

Perceberiam que esse homem era um criminoso? Ou pensariam que era apenas um empresário excêntrico?

O que seus pais pensariam quando descobrissem as coisas que ele teve que fazer por ordem de Geese?

Billy se repreendeu, pois seus pensamentos estavam tomando um rumo desagradável. Se continuasse assim, arruinaria a atmosfera daquela noite.

Depois de se despedir das funcionárias do centro, o jovem começou a caminhar pelas ruas.

Havia pouco tráfego e o cheiro de fumaça dos fogos de artifício pairava no ar. As pessoas com quem cruazava na rua saudavam-no com um alegre “Feliz Natal!”.

Billy se perguntou se aquelas pessoas estariam muito felizes para se sentir receosas com seu aspecto suspeito, mas então percebeu que era difícil se intimidar com um jovem carregando uma delicada sacola decorada com renas, um Papai Noel e um grande laço dourado.

Estava com o presente de Lilly. A menina, de alguma forma, conseguiu dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma bandana nova com uma estampa inspirada na bandeira da Grã-Bretanha. E, além disso, Lilly incluiu alguns bastões de açúcar vermelho brilhante com uma faixa branca pintada em volta, porque “eles lembram o seu bo”.

Billy passou uma mão pela cabeça, negando para si com um sorriso. Era a primeira vez que alguém comentava que seu bo parecia um bastão de açúcar.

O jovem continuou caminhando e seus passos o levaram à avenida onde ficava o arranha-céu de Geese.

Quando chegou, vários minutos depois, o segurança da porta se surpreendeu ao vê-lo ali naquele horário e naquela data. No entanto, sabia que não deveria fazer nenhum comentário e somente o cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Billy entrou no edifício e atravessou o saguão, indo na direção dos elevadores. Havia algumas luzes fracas instaladas no nível do solo, mas seu alcance era limitado. Grande parte da recepção estava às escuras e parecia maior do que o normal. O pinheiro estava com as luzes acesas, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ameaçador.

O jovem não estava certo do que pretendia indo ali. A sensação agradável daquela noite perdurava.

O que ia fazer? Saudar Geese pelo Natal, a essa hora da madrugada?

Chegou no alto do arranha-céu sem sentir o formigamento da velocidade do elevador.

Digitou um código de segurança no painel e as portas se abriram diretamente no penthouse de Geese. O lugar estava escuro, iluminado apenas pelo resplendor da cidade que entrava pelas janelas sem cortinas.

O jovem loiro levou um momento para questionar suas ações. Não era correto entrar no apartamento de seu chefe assim, sem ser chamado. Nem sequer tinha a desculpa de estar bêbado, pois tomara apenas algumas cervejas durante a ceia.

No entanto, não planejava fazer nada, só… O quê? Verificar que Geese realmente passou a noite ali, sem ninguém a seu lado…? Como ia explicar isso para seu chefe?

Contendo um suspiro, Billy admitiu para si mesmo que estava ali porque não conseguiu tirar Geese de seus pensamentos a noite toda.

O grosso carpete abafou o barulho de seus passos e Billy encontrou Geese dormindo no grande sofá da sala de estar.

O empresário estava meio sentado, com a cabeça pendendo para a frente. Vestia a camisa que usara pela manhã, desabotoada até o peito, com as mangas dobradas. Havia um livro sobre o carpete, a seus pés e um copo e uma garrafa de conhaque meio vazia, ainda aberta, sobre a mesinha de centro.

O jovem observou seu chefe. Dormia profundamente e sua respiração era pausada. Alguns fios de cabelo caíam sobre sua testa. Sua expressão era severa, mesmo enquanto dormia.

Billy se lembrou da primeira vez que vira esse rosto, na época em que Geese usava o cabelo longo e solto. As primeiras palavras que Geese lhe dirigiu não foram amáveis e seus olhos celestes eram gelados. Instintivamente, Billy desconfiou dele, mas aceitou sua ajuda pois não tinha outra opção.

A ideia que formara sobre Geese naquela época estava errada.

Sem fazer barulho, Billy recolheu o livro que estava no chão e o deixou sobre a mesa junto do presente que Lilly lhe dera. Depois foi até um dos armários do corredor que levava ao quarto e procurou por um cobertor leve.

Voltou ao sofá e gentilmente cobriu Geese com ele.

Porém, apesar de ter se esforçado para não acordá-lo, Geese abriu os olhos com lentidão. Billy ficou parado, dando-lhe tempo para reconhecê-lo.

As íris celestes de Geese estavam um pouco embaçadas, tanto pelo sono como pelo álcool, mas em questão de segundos seu olhar era tão penetrante como sempre e Billy viu-se perdido nele sem que nenhuma palavra saísse, sabendo que precisava se desculpar por estar ali.

Geese reparou no cobertor cinza que o cobria, o livro na mesa e Billy curvado sobre ele.

— Desculpe por tê-lo acordado, Geese-sama — sussurrou Billy com pesar.

Geese não perguntou o que Billy fazia ali, apenas continuou observando-o enquanto sua mente clareava totalmente e terminava de acordar. Se sentou um pouco mais reto, mas não se levantou. Permaneceu apoiado contra o encosto do sofá, com as mãos repousando sobre o cobertor.

Billy parecia um pouco desconfortável.

— Vim ver se precisava de alguma coisa… — se desculpou Billy, apesar de Geese não ter dito nada.

Ainda parecendo inquieto, Billy se afastou e procurou algo para fazer. Fugindo do olhar de Geese, o jovem se inclinou sobre a mesinha para fechar a garrafa de conhaque. 

— Não era necessário — disse Geese com uma leve desaprovação, suavizada pelo tom baixo de sua voz.

Billy se ergueu e voltaram a se observar na pouca luz. O jovem não sabia como responder. Não podia dizer a Geese que ficou pensando nele a noite toda. E tampouco que não queria que ele ficasse sozinho. Aquelas palavras poderiam ser mal-interpretadas. Talvez Geese pensasse que estava com pena dele.

— Te dei o dia de folga, deveria estar com sua família — disse Geese finalmente.

— Sim.

— E, no entanto, está aqui.

Billy assentiu.

Geese esperou alguns segundos. Não demonstrou a estranheza que sentia. Nesse anos, Billy não deixara de surpreendê-lo com atitudes imprevistas como aquela. O jovem correspondia às suas expectativas, fazia o necessário para justificar seu salário e então lhe dava um pouco mais. As pequenas ações que Billy mostrava para com ele eram sinceras e não uma tentativa de bajular a pessoa mais poderosa daquela cidade.

Billy não receberia um centavo a mais por estar ali naquela noite e, mesmo assim, o jovem parecia querer ficar no apartamento.

Geese fechou os olhos por um momento. Planejara como utilizar Billy desde a primeira vez que o viu em Londres. Reconheceu seu potencial e não se equivocou: Billy estava se tornando um dos lutadores mais fortes de South Town. Desde o começo, Geese lhe dissera que pretendia ajudá-lo a polir suas habilidades e depois usá-lo como se fosse uma ferramenta e, mesmo assim, Billy aceitou trabalhar para ele.

Mas a atitude do jovem era algo que Geese não previra. Billy procurava motivos para passar tempo no escritório, inclusive depois que seu expediente terminava ou mesmo quando não tinha mais nada para fazer. Com frequência, quando Geese erguia os olhos, Billy estava observando-o, atento para o que precisasse.

Era estranho, mas parecia que além do seu trabalho, Billy gostava dele, apesar de Geese não ter demonstrado considerações especiais, salvo ter permitido que personalizasse seu uniforme com certa liberdade. As ordens que dava a Billy continuavam sendo rígidas e seu tratamento um pouco seco. As broncas eram severas e, em mais de uma ocasião, um desentendimento deixara Geese irritado e Billy mortificado, como se temesse ser demitido.

Mas, apesar dessas dificuldades, o jovem aparecia cada manhã no escritório com passos rápidos e um brilho agradável nos olhos, como se estivesse feliz por vê-lo de novo.

Por quê?

Geese entendia que as pessoas tinham medo dele, ou que sentiam inveja e ódio. Alguns poucos o admiravam, ou pelo menos respeitavam seu poder e seu dinheiro. Mas, apreço? O que havia nele que um inexperiente jovem de vinte e um anos pudesse estimar?

Na penumbra do apartamento, Geese observou Billy, que se tornara um adulto autosuficiente. O jovem era um trunfo valioso em sua companhia e Geese, por precaução, tecera algumas redes para mantê-lo preso caso Billy tentasse sair da cidade com sua irmã em busca de um lugar mais pacífico para viver.

Se Billy tivesse anunciado que pretendia abandoná-lo, Geese possuía várias maneiras de ameaçá-lo para obrigá-lo a permanecer em South Town à força, servindo-o. No entanto, Billy não estava interessado em partir. Tinham um acordo que ele não pensava quebrar. 

Billy não só estava em paz com essa ideia, como também parecia gostar de estar a seu lado.

— Vou deixá-lo descansar — disse Billy subitamente.

— Já que está aqui, por que não fica mais um pouco? — perguntou Geese, com o habitual tom de suas perguntas que não admitiam uma resposta negativa.

Billy se surpreendeu, mas depois de um segundo assentiu.

— Sim, claro.

Geese fez um gesto para que o jovem se sentasse no espaço livre a seu lado no sofá. Billy hesitou, mas acabou obedecendo e o empresário sorriu. Billy não era o tipo de pessoa que seguia ordens facilmente, mas o obedecia e isso o agradava.

No entanto, o jovem não parecia confortável. Estava inquieto e observava a suíte em penumbra, como se procurasse uma desculpa para se levantar novamente. Precisava encontrar algo para fazer. Parecia não querer olhá-lo nos olhos novamente.

Geese colocou uma mão em seu ombro para que relaxasse, mas conseguiu o efeito contrário.

— O que foi? — perguntou Geese com um leve sorriso debochado — Pensei que queria ficar aqui, mas agora parece que está com pressa para ir embora. 

Billy se virou imediatamente e negou.

— Não é isso. Quero ficar aqui.

Geese olhou Billy nos olhos e percebeu que, nessa noite, a companhia do jovem parecia um gesto mais íntimo de sua parte. Um vinte e cinco de dezembro não era uma noite qualquer. Mesmo que Geese não celebrasse aquela festa como as outras pessoas, sabia o que essa data simbolizava.

Em silêncio, Geese refletiu sobre o que deveria fazer. Durante esse anos, foi cuidadoso no tratamento com Billy. Fora parcimonioso ao elogiá-lo e mesquinho com qualquer gesto que pudesse ser considerado uma mostra de afeto. Ele não era uma figura emotiva e precisava de empregados disciplinados, não carinhosos.

Até então, cada contato com Billy fora premeditado e acontecia em situações específicas. Uma palmada no ombro depois de um trabalho bem feito, um leve aperto de mão ao ajudar Billy a se levantar depois de tê-lo arremessado com muita força durante um treino, um toque nas costas quando indicava a Billy que caminhasse na frente dele…

E, em raras ocasiões, um leve roçar em sua bochecha, quando se sentia generoso.

O jovem gostava daqueles breves e infrequentes contatos. 

Geese decidiu que a situação era apropriada. Podia agradar Billy nessa noite.

Devagar, deslizou um braço por trás dos ombros de Billy. Notou a tensão em seus músculos e a confusão em seus olhos.

— Geese-sama, o que…? — murmurou o jovem.

Geese balançou a cabeça ligeiramente para que Billy não protestasse o depois o aproximou de si.

Billy não resistiu e se deixou levar, até ficar apoiado contra o peito do empresário.

Por um momento, Billy não soube o que fazer consigo mesmo. Manteve as mãos juntas, com os dedos entrelaçados com força. Podia sentir a firmeza do corpo de Geese contra ele e, apesar de não entender o que estava acontecendo ou por que Geese estava fazendo isso, Billy quis mais daquele contato.

Sentiu um arrepio quando o braço de Geese o deteve ali, indicando que estava tudo bem, que podia se apoiar nele se quisesse.

Billy respirou fundo e foi isso que fez. Ajeitando-se um pouco mais no sofá, relaxou contra Geese e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo que seu coração batia acelerado.

Não podia ver o rosto de seu chefe nessa posição, mas era preferível assim. Não sabia por que isso estava acontecendo. Talvez Geese tivesse bebido demais?

A mão que Geese levava em seu ombro subiu para pousar-se em seus cabelos e Billy perdeu o controle de seus pensamentos, estremecendo novamente. A carícia foi lenta e suave.

Billy fechou os olhos e um leve tremor o percorreu. Não quis continuar procurando uma explicação para o que acontecia. Talvez tivesse dormido ao lado de Lilly e aquilo fosse um simples sonho sem sentido. Geese-sama não fazia esse tipo de coisa e, além disso, não tinha nenhum motivo para acariciá-lo assim.

No entanto, se fosse um sonho, parecia muito real. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém o tocava dessa forma, acariciando seus cabelos com delicadeza. Se esquecera do quão agradável isso era.

— Se quiser que eu pare… — disse Geese ao perceber que ele tremia — Não esqueci o que me disse quando nos conhecemos, sobre o que faria se eu encostasse um dedo em você — acrescentou um pouco sarcástico, para aliviar o clima e fazer Billy se tranquilizar.

— Não — disse Billy mais bruscamente do que o necessário — Está bem. Não precisa parar.

Na primeira vez que se viram, Billy pensou que ir com o empresário era um erro e, no seu desespero, disse que se ele tocasse nele ou na sua irmã, o mataria. Não estava orgulhoso de sua atitude e ficou envergonhado que Geese ainda se lembrasse disso, mas naquela época agira de forma agressiva pois se sentia indefeso.

Geese parecia levemente entretido com aquela situação. A carícia continuou.

— É só por essa noite — murmurou Geese depois de longos minutos, ao notar que Billy estava realmente gostando de estar assim, mais ainda do que previra — Não se acostume — acrescentou em um sussurro.

As palavras soaram duras no silencioso apartamento às escuras.

— Entende por que digo isso? — perguntou Geese depois de uma pausa, sua voz severa. Billy assentiu contra seu ombro.

— Porque sou seu empregado… — O jovem deixou a frase incompleta.

— Você é perceptivo. Isso é algo que me agrada — disse Geese. Não recebeu uma resposta e, depois de alguns segundos de reflexão, acrescentou: — Você é um bom garoto, Billy. Como acabou parando nas minhas mãos?

Billy se mexeu ligeiramente. Era mais fácil falar quando não podia ver o olhar penetrante de Geese, mas as palavras do empresário mereciam que ele o olhasse nos olhos.

Assim, Billy se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para levantar o rosto para seu chefe.

— O senhor me encontrou — indicou o jovem simplesmente.

Geese sorriu. A resposta poderia ter sido entendida como sarcasmo se tivesse vindo de outra pessoa, mas Billy falara com sinceridade.

Com sua mão livre, Geese tocou a bochecha do jovem. Com perversa curiosidade, se perguntou o que aconteceria se tentasse continuar essa carícia. Como Billy reagiria? O ameaçaria de morte, como anos atrás? Ou o aceitaria, porque agora era seu chefe?

No entanto, Geese sentiu o súbito nervosismo de Billy e isso o impediu de averiguar.

Evitando seu olhar, Billy baixou o rosto e Geese voltou a acariciar seus cabelos. Os minutos transcorreram em silêncio.

Geese conteve um leve sorriso ao contemplar a sacola do presente que o jovem deixara sobre a mesinha. Era curioso que o Natal tivesse tanta importância para Billy. E era mais curioso ainda que o jovem estivesse com ele numa noite em que as pessoas normais celebravam com seus entes queridos.

O que Billy queria lhe dizer com sua visita?

Geese não celebrava o Natal há anos, e não planejava começar agora só porque um de seus empregados parecia gostar daquela data. No entanto, deixando isso de lado, sabia que aquele dia também era especial por outro motivo. Billy havia nascido nessa data, vinte e um anos atrás, do outro lado do mundo. E caíra em suas mãos, como um presente do destino.

Geese não sabia o que o futuro reservava. Não tinha certeza se Billy continuaria demonstrando esse apego por ele conforme os anos fossem passando. Talvez o mundo do crime o fizesse mudar e sua dedicação se transformasse em interesse e ambição. Talvez chegaria um momento em que o jovem o abandonaria.

Mas o futuro parecia uma ideia distante.

O rapaz que lhe fazia companhia nessa noite não parecia querer ir embora. Compartilhava aquela data especial com ele.

Sem parar para pensar nas consequências, Geese murmurou:

— Feliz aniversário, Billy.

A surpresa que sentiu ao ouvir aquela frase fez com que Billy risse com uma mistura de alegria e ceticismo nervoso.

— _Merry Christmas, boss_ — respondeu o jovem sem demora.

* * *

Quando acordou, Billy não abriu os olhos.

Tivera um sonho bom e agradável, queria agarrar-se a esse sentimento um pouco mais. No sonho, Geese permitiu que ele passasse um tempo a seu lado. Com toda a naturalidade do mundo, o empresário acariciou seus cabelos.

Billy se encolheu um pouco por baixo do cobertor que o cobria, sentindo-se envergonhado. Até essa noite, não tinha consciência de que gostava do contato com Geese de uma forma anormal. Queria sentir mais daquelas carícias esporádicas.

Os dedos de Geese passando por seu cabelo foram tão gentis…. 

Billy sentou-se bruscamente para afugentar esses pensamentos.

Piscou algumas vezes por causa da iluminação intensa que entrava pelas janelas sem cortinas. Percebeu que dormira num sofá espaçoso na sala de um magnífico e luxuoso apartamento. O cobertor que o aquecia era o mesmo que ele usara para cobrir seu chefe na noite anterior.

Consternado, Billy se deu conta de que a carícia em seu cabelo não fora um sonho.

Levantou-se num pulo e seus pés não fizeram nenhum barulho ao pisar no grosso carpete. Olhou ao redor, mas Geese não estava na sala principal do penthouse. Aquilo lhe causou alívio e dúvida ao mesmo tempo. O que deveria fazer? Ir embora? Sentia um forte impulso para sair dali antes que Geese aparecesse, pois não sabia se ia conseguir encarar seu chefe nos olhos novamente. Não entendia como isso poderia ter acontecido. Em que estava pensando?

Obrigando-se a manter a calma, Billy prestou atenção ao seu redor. Ouvia um barulho distante, o som inconfundível de um chuveiro. Ao consultar o relógio da prateleira, viu que eram apenas sete da manhã. A força do hábito o fizera acordar cedo.

O jovem esfregou os olhos, incerto. Não entendia como não notou quando Geese se levantou do sofá. Estavam tão próximos…

Billy se lembrou de tudo o que acontecera. Na penumbra do apartamento, buscar a proximidade de Geese pareceu natural. Geese permitira aquilo, mas também disse “não se acostume”.

O jovem cobriu o rosto, reprimindo um grunhido e sentindo o calor subir por suas bochechas. Para se acalmar, disse a si mesmo que Geese permitiu que aquilo acontecesse. Se a proximidade o tivesse incomodado, provavelmente o teria expulsado ou, ainda pior, castigado seu atrevimento com uma demissão. 

A única coisa que Geese deixou clara foi que Billy não deveria esperar que esse tratamento continuasse depois dessa noite. Ele era só um empregado e um gesto amável da parte de seu chefe não significava que aquilo fosse mudar. 

Billy sentiu-se um pouco mais tranquilo ao se lembrar daquelas palavras. Essa era uma ordem que ele poderia cumprir. Podia comportar-se como um simples empregado, porque não aspirava ser mais nada.

O jovem passou alguns minutos arrumando a sala do apartamento. Dobrou o cobertor cuidadosamente e foi guardá-lo no armário, sorrindo ao se lembrar da imagem de Geese adormecido no sofá.

Depois voltou para pegar a garrafa semivazia de conhaque e a levou para a estante onde ficava a coleção de bebidas de Geese. Na cozinha, lavou o copo que o empresário utilizara e, enquanto secava o delicado objeto e o guardava no armário, Billy pensou em fazer café ou talvez preparar o café da manhã. Estava com tempo e queria ser útil para Geese nessa manhã, em agradecimento por ter permitido que ele dormisse em seu sofá. 

Billy abriu as portas duplas da geladeira e olhou os ingredientes à sua disposição.

— Está com fome?

Billy se assustou ao escutar a voz atrás de si. Com um sorriso maldoso, Geese entrou na cozinha e passou ao lado de Billy, fechando as portas da geladeira com um movimento seco.

— O café da manhã já está chegando — indicou — Vamos para a sala de jantar. 

— Sim — respondeu Billy aliviado, porque Geese estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior e isso facilitava as coisas para ele.

Billy caminhou atrás de seu chefe enquanto se dirigiam para o outro ambiente. Um suave aroma de sabonete e xampu pairava ao redor de Geese e seu cabelo loiro ainda parecia um pouco molhado. 

Nessa manhã, Geese vestia um elegante _kosode_ de mangas imaculadamente brancas e um _hakama_ vermelho. Um par de _tabi_ também brancos cobria seus pés descalços e Billy não se surpreendeu por não tê-lo ouvido se aproximar da cozinha, já que Geese caminhava sem fazer ruído algum.

“Parece que está esperando alguém”, pensou Billy enquanto observava aquele traje formal. Geese não costumava se vestir assim a menos que tivesse planos ou quando ia até o terraço treinar. No entanto, o _hakama_ que escolhera nesta manhã era muito elegante para ser considerado um uniforme de treinamento. “Não lembro de ter nenhuma reunião programada para hoje. Talvez seja um assunto pessoal?”

A sala de jantar era um ambiente com pé direito alto, possuía uma longa e pesada mesa de mogno e os aparadores ao longo das paredes estavam cheios de finas porcelanas de diferentes estilos, provenientes de países variados. 

Acima da mesa pendia um candelabro que Geese mandara trazer de um castelo da Europa, cujo custo de manutenção superava o que Billy ganhava em metade de um ano.

O ambiente também tinha uma pequena sala de estar situada numa das extremidades e Geese se dirigiu para lá, deixando que Billy se encarregasse de preparar a mesa. 

— Devo usar a louça ocidental ou a japonesa? — perguntou o jovem, indo até os armários.

— Ocidental.

— Para quantas pessoas?

— Duas.

Billy ficou ligeiramente decepcionado. Gostaria de poder passar um pouco mais de tempo a sós com Geese.

“Lembre-se de que você é apenas um empregado”, disse a si mesmo de forma depreciativa enquanto abria as portas do armário de madeira e tirava alguns pratos de porcelana inglesa.

No entanto, não era tão ruim. Se Geese ia receber visitas, ele tinha um motivo para permanecer ali: precisava vigiá-lo e protegê-lo.

Billy arrumou a mesa com cuidado. O lugar de Geese ficava na cabeceira e o de seu convidado, à direita. Já que essa pessoa fizera com que Geese se vestisse de maneira formal, Billy escolheu a louça mais delicada e os talheres mais elegantes.

Passou um bom tempo alinhando pacientemente os garfos e facas de tamanhos diferentes e colocando as taças, pratos de porcelana e copos em seus devidos lugares.

O jovem não entendia por que alguém precisava de tantos utensílios para comer já que vários tinham o mesmo propósito, mas sabia que não devia fazer essa pergunta em voz alta. Com o tempo, ele aprendeu em qual ordem os talheres deviam ser colocados e utilizados. Também sabia a finalidade de cada taça e copo de tamanhos específicos. Nunca esqueceria o olhar que Geese-sama lhe dirigira na primeira vez em que usou o copo errado para servir conhaque a ele.

Ao terminar de arrumar a mesa, Billy foi até a sala de estar onde Geese lia uma revista distraidamente, iluminado pelos raios de sol que entravam pelas altas janelas. Billy observou o cabelo ainda úmido de seu chefe e se perguntou como Geese reagiria se o tocasse. Na mesma hora, o jovem se repreendeu pois não conseguia imaginar uma situação na qual esse gesto fosse aceitável. Com certo pesar, percebeu que ele não costumava tocar Geese, a menos que estivessem treinando.

Billy olhou para a janela. A cidade parecia tranquila e pacífica, como se seus habitantes ainda não tivessem acordado. Estar no alto do arranha-céu sabendo que as dezenas de andares abaixo deles estavam praticamente desertos provocava uma profunda sensação de isolamento. O jovem ficou feliz por estar ali, fazendo companhia a Geese-sama.

Alguns minutos depois ouviram uma campainha anunciando que alguém estava subindo para o penthouse e Billy foi até a sala ver quem era. Quando as portas se abriram, um jovem de cabelo castanho e uniforme branco saiu do elevador empurrando um carrinho prateado onde eram levados vários alimentos, bules fumegantes e jarras com sucos de diferentes frutas.

Billy reconheceu o chefe do restaurante que funcionava no terraço do trigésimo andar da Geese Tower. O recém-chegado se surpreendeu ao vê-lo, mas logo o reconheceu. Seus olhos verdes se cruzaram com uma ligeira irritação.

— Billy — cumprimentou o chefe com um aceno discreto. 

— Marc — saudou Billy.

— Meu nome é Maurice — corrigiu o jovem moreno parecendo nervoso, enquanto empurrava o carrinho em direção à sala de jantar. 

Billy sorriu meio debochado. Sabia que usara o nome errado. Maurice e ele não se davam muito bem.

O jovem chef era o encarregado de preparar as refeições de Geese quando ele tinha vontade de comer algo ocidental. Apesar de ter ganho prêmios na França, o jovem estava orgulhoso de ter vindo trabalhar no restaurante do arranha-céu e não escondia que satisfazer as necessidades gastronômicas de seu chefe era sua principal meta na vida. Cada semana inventava um prato novo e o apresentava a Geese com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto, esperando sua aprovação para incluí-lo no menu exclusivo do restaurante. 

Billy não gostava que esse jovem francês fosse tão servilmente obsequioso e Maurice não gostava que um inglês sem classe trabalhasse diretamente para Geese. 

O empresário continuava absorto na leitura da revista quando voltaram para a sala de jantar e os dois jovens foram até a mesa terminar de prepará-la. Maurice fez um gesto de advertência para que Billy não tocasse em nenhum dos alimentos e depois analisou a posição dos talheres e pratos com olhar crítico.

Billy vira que os garçons do restaurante utilizavam fitas métricas para garantir que cada garfo, faca e colher estivessem no lugar preciso. Aparentemente, certos clientes valorizavam mais esse tipo de detalhe do que a comida em si.

Uma sombra de irritação passou pelo rosto de Maurice ao comprovar que Billy não cometeu nenhum erro ao arrumar a mesa.

Billy prestou atenção ao que o jovem fazia, pois ver um especialista trabalhando era uma boa maneira de aprender coisas novas que poderiam vir a ser úteis no futuro. Com frequência, Billy sentia que o mundo em que Geese vivia estava cheio de complicações sem sentido que ele não entendia (que diferença fazia se alguém usava o prato da direita ou da esquerda?), mas não podia se dar ao luxo de cometer um deslize na frente dos convidados de Geese ou então a imagem de seu chefe seria afetada.

Quando a mesa ficou pronta, Maurice convidou Geese a se sentar, falando educadamente em francês. O chef não sabia que trabalhar para Geese implicava ter que aprender pelo menos a estrutura básica de vários idiomas e pensava que Billy não entenderia uma palavra se mantivesse uma conversa em outra língua.

Geese sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa, sem se importar com o fato de que seu convidado ainda não chegara. Porém, Billy sentiu-se irritado, porque fazer Geese esperar era descortês.

— Billy — chamou Geese e o jovem se aproximou, esperando suas ordens. Estranhou que o empresário o observasse com uma expressão debochada.

Por um momento, Billy não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. O semblante de Geese se mostrou ainda mais entretido e depois o empresário fez um gesto indicando o lugar à sua direita. Maurice afastou a cadeira e esperou, observando Billy com um olhar gélido.

— Está esperando um convite formal? — perguntou Geese calmamente. A confusão de Billy parecia diverti-lo.

Billy entendeu que não haveria visitas naquela manhã. Quem iria tomar café da manhã com Geese era ele.

Com certa descrença, Billy se sentou na cadeira oferecida. Aquela situação era tão incomum que ele não chegou a se sentir envergonhado por não ter entendido. Afinal de contas, fazia muitos anos desde que se sentara na mesma mesa que Geese.

Ainda falando em francês, o chef começou a explicar os diferentes pratos que compunham o café da manhã e a origem dos ingredientes utilizados. Indicou o nome de cada um dos pãezinhos da cesta e das frutas arrumadas cuidadosamente sobre uma travessa. A manteiga e a geleia tinham nomes específicos e os grãos de café foram cultivados a uma determinada altura acima do nível do mar, o que aparentemente influenciava na qualidade e no sabor.

Aquele era outro costume que Billy não entendia: falar longamente sobre os pratos, em vez de comer. Porém, Geese se interessava por essa informação e Billy permaneceu em silêncio.

Ao terminar de falar, Maurice serviu o café e ficou com eles por mais alguns minutos para garantir que tudo estivesse em ordem e que a comida fosse do agrado de seu chefe.

Billy sentia que o jovem chef recriminava até mesmo a maneira como ele levantava a xícara, mas um breve olhar para Geese foi o suficiente para saber que não estava fazendo nada errado. Ou talvez Geese não se importasse se ele usava a mão errada para segurar uma faca, ou se não seguia as regras de etiqueta à mesa.

A primeira vez que comeram juntos também foi assim. Billy lembrava desse dia nitidamente.

O empresário o encontrara na rua e o fizera entrar na limusine junto de Lilly, que estava doente. Levou-os até seu hotel e encontrou alguém para cuidar da menina, depois que Billy se recusou veementemente que a levassem a um hospital, já que os médicos perguntariam sobre seus pais e, ao descobrirem que eram órfãos e que estavam morando na rua, com certeza os separariam. Ambos eram menores de idade e Billy sabia que acabariam indo parar num orfanato.

Geese foi incrivelmente paciente com ele nesse dia e Billy frequentemente se perguntava o porquê. Como se fosse um benfeitor enviado dos céus, o empresário permitiu que ficassem no hotel com ele e os alimentou. Observara com interesse quando a comida chegou e Billy, que não comia há dias, engoliu os pratos de forma desesperada e caótica, para o horror do camareiro do hotel que estava apenas terminando de organizar os pratos na mesa.

Estranhamente, Geese não disse nada. Não se incomodou com as migalhas que caíram no chão ou com os respingos na toalha. Nem sequer pareceu ter notado que Billy estava comendo com as mãos em vez de usar os talheres. 

Billy voltou ao presente abruptamente e, ao erguer os olhos, estava novamente na sala de jantar do penthouse com o empresário o observando. Billy sentiu uma enorme gratidão ao encarar seus frios olhos celestes. Ao contrário do que acontecera anos atrás no hotel em Londres, desta vez sua gratidão não estava ofuscada por medo ou desconfiança.

— Voltarei em uma hora para retirar os pratos — indicou Maurice nesse momento, preparando-se para se sair — A propósito, tem alguma preferência para o almoço de hoje, senhor Howard?

Geese desviou os olhos e ficou pensativo por alguns segundos.

— Eu poderia cozinhar — disse Billy sem pensar. Sua proposta foi espontânea pois queria fazer algo por Geese, mas pegou todos de surpresa, inclusive ele mesmo — H-há ingredientes suficientes na geladeira, posso preparar alguma coisa — continuou, tomado por um nervosismo repentino que, por sorte, conseguiu disfarçar bem.

— Garanto que seja lá o que planeja preparar, não está à altura para agradar alguém com um paladar tão refinado como o senhor Howard — disse Maurice com um tom abertamente ofendido.

— Se eu precisar de ingredientes chiques, posso buscá-los na despensa do restaurante — respondeu Billy com sarcasmo, sem perder um segundo. Uma expressão de nojo passou pelo rosto do chefe. “Não vai colocar os pés na _minha_ despensa”, parecia querer dizer.

— Não será necessário que prepare nada hoje, Maurice — interveio Geese, para a mortificação do chef, que fez uma leve inclinação e saiu dali, não sem antes lançar um olhar de desprezo a Billy.

Quando ficou sozinho com seu chefe novamente, Billy tentou se esconder atrás da xícara de café, constrangido, mas também feliz por Geese-sama ter aceito sua proposta.

— É tolice irritar alguém que pode colocar algo desagradável no seu prato de comida, Billy — comentou Geese olhando-o de relance, parecendo ligeiramente entretido.

Billy sorriu com culpa. Geese estava ciente de sua rixa com Maurice.

— Causar um envenenamento arruinaria sua reputação como cozinheiro, não acho que ele se atreveria — respondeu o jovem, chamando Maurice de “cozinheiro” porque sabia que os chefs odiavam ser chamados assim.

— Não me referi a algo que pudesse causar um envenenamento — replicou Geese, bebendo um gole de café e esperando uma explicação.

Billy baixou os olhos. Ele havia se metido nessa situação para provocar Maurice na frente de Geese-sama.

— Fico irritado com as pessoas que buscam sua aprovação o tempo todo — disse Billy franzindo o rosto — Deveriam saber que poder trabalhar para o senhor é reconhecimento o suficiente.

Geese continuava contemplando o jovem, mas ele havia abaixado o rosto e dedicava toda sua atenção ao café da manhã.

* * *

Geese pausou sua leitura e ergueu os olhos.

Estava sentado sozinho em um dos sofás da varanda à sombra de uma pérgula de madeira. O sol brilhava e o céu estava limpo, mas a brisa que soprava era ligeiramente fria. Aquele era um dia perfeito de dezembro. A cidade que se estendia no horizonte estava mergulhada em tranquilidade.

Originalmente, Geese pretendia se entreter com um livro por algumas horas, mas estava sendo difícil se concentrar com os barulhos que vinham da cozinha do apartamento. Mesmo depois de aumentar um pouco o volume do aparelho de som e fazer com que o ambiente do penthouse se enchesse com acordes de violinos e pianos, Geese podia ouvir o barulho de panelas se chocando e a batida ritmada de uma faca contra uma tábua de cortar.

A proposta de Billy foi algo inesperado. Aparentemente, o jovem não só sabia cozinhar, como também se sentia confiante o bastante de suas habilidades para se oferecer para preparar algo para seu chefe.

Para seu _chefe_ , o dono dessa cidade, a pessoa que trouxera um dos chefs mais talentosos da Europa para trabalhar para ele.

A ousadia de Billy pareceu imprudente, mas também o deixou intrigado.

Alguns minutos depois, um aroma familiar vindo da cozinha chegou até a varanda. Geese voltou seu olhar para a paisagem da cidade, pensativo. Não podia dizer com certeza, mas havia algo caseiro e doméstico nesse aroma que estava trazendo vagas lembranças de sua infância.

Negou para si, desfazendo-se desse sentimento e se levantou para ver o que Billy fazia.

A porta da cozinha estava fechada, mas ainda assim o cheiro de comida quente enchia o apartamento. Geese empurrou a porta sem fazer barulho e ocultou sua presença.

Billy estava de costas para ele, fritando pequenos pedaços de carne numa frigideira. Tirara sua jaqueta e vestia somente sua camiseta velha. Havia algumas manchas de farinha em seus braços e nesse momento o jovem estava tentando evitar que o óleo respingasse.

Concentrado no que fazia, Billy não percebeu que Geese o observava.

O empresário passou os olhos por sua cozinha usualmente impecável. As mesas estavam bagunçadas, os temperos fora do lugar. Sobre a tábua de cortar havia alguns vegetais meio cortados e mais manchas de farinha. Algumas cascas descartadas às pressas caíram no chão em vez da lata de lixo.

Aquela imagem contrastava com as cozinhas organizadas dos restaurantes que Geese frequentava e com a fria precisão com que os chefs arrumavam seus utensílios e ingredientes.

Geese observou o jovem loiro por alguns minutos. O comportamento de Billy era o mesmo do dia anterior. Apesar de o arranha-céu ser um local de _trabalho_ , nesse momento o jovem estava relaxado e contente por estar ali, sem pensar em deveres, salários ou se pagariam hora extra. Billy não estava se comportando como um empregado, mas sim, como uma pessoa e, apesar de ser a primeira vez que Geese o via cozinhando, não foi difícil concluir que era assim que Billy agia quando preparava algo para sua irmã ou seus amigos.

Apesar da desordem geral, Geese concluiu que Billy sabia o que estava fazendo e que aquela tarefa o entretinha. Sem dizer nada, o empresário fechou a porta e depois de hesitar um momento, foi até o escritório privado do apartamento.

Comparado à oficina do andar abaixo, esse ambiente era pequeno e um pouco mais acolhedor. As estantes de madeira escura que cobriam as paredes estavam cheias de livros, a maioria em capa dura, que davam ao lugar um aspecto antigo e aconchegante.

Geese foi até a compacta mesa de mogno e procurou um número em sua agenda. Questionou-se por um momento, refletindo sobre o que ia fazer, mas acabou discando o número no telefone e esperou.

  
  


Algumas horas depois, quando se sentaram à mesa, Billy se arrependeu um pouco por ter se oferecido para cozinhar. Uma parte racional de sua mente repetia que comida era comida, não importava se tivesse sido preparada por uma pessoa comum ou um chef premiado, mas, ainda assim, o nervosismo que sentia era irreprimível. Preparara um ensopado caseiro que Lilly e ele costumavam comer quando eram crianças. Teve que improvisar parte da receita para adaptá-la aos ingredientes disponíveis na geladeira, mas o resultado foi bastante fiel.

No entanto, servida na fina louça de Geese, aquela refeição dava a impressão de ser comida de pobre.

Incomodado, Billy preencheu o silêncio explicando que ele aprendeu a preparar esse prato quando ajudava sua mãe na cozinha. Não era idêntico ao original, porque Billy não se lembrava de alguns ingredientes, mas era uma das comidas preferidas de sua irmã e dele também.

Geese ouviu sem responder. Ao experimentar o primeiro bocado, o empresário fechou os olhos por um breve momento e a incerteza se apoderou de Billy. O que faria se seu chefe não gostasse do tempero? Por que diabos se ofereceu para cozinhar?

— Não está ruim — comentou Geese.

Billy ficou pasmo e passou o resto da refeição numa atmosfera agradável e provavelmente falou além da conta, comentando sobre outros pratos que experimentou quando era pequeno na Inglaterra e que as pessoas não sabiam preparar nos Estados Unidos.

Geese o deixou falar, mas não fez muitos comentários. Ao terminar, Billy não estava certo se chefe ficou satisfeito com a comida ou se apenas “não estava ruim”, mas se conformou ao ver que ambos os pratos ficaram vazios.

* * *

— Geese-sama?

Billy estava sozinho no apartamento.

Estava lavando os pratos, limpando os móveis e o chão da cozinha até deixá-los novamente em seu impecável estado original, mas perdera a noção do tempo.

Procurou Geese na sala de jantar, nos quartos, no escritório e também no terraço. Ao não ouvir uma resposta, sentiu uma pontada de preocupação. Seu trabalho o havia condicionado a colocar a segurança de Geese-sama acima de tudo e era difícil não reagir de forma um pouco paranoica com sua ausência.

“Que tipo de guarda-costas perde seu chefe de vista...?” pensou, irritado consigo mesmo.

Foi até os elevadores com passos apressados e desceu até o escritório do piso abaixo para ver se Geese estava ali. Sabia que seu chefe era bem capaz de começar a trabalhar para que aquele não fosse um dia completamente “perdido”.

Billy cruzou os corredores vazios e abriu a porta do escritório de Geese. Respirou aliviado ao encontrar seu chefe ali.

Geese estava sentado atrás da mesa, parecendo um pouco estranho vestido com seu _hakama_ formal no meio da decoração ocidental. Tinha os cotovelos apoiados sobre o tampo, seus dedos entrelaçados e o rosto um pouco franzido, como se refletisse sobre um assunto de suma importância.

— Geese-sama? — chamou Billy, aproximando-se. Geese semicerrou os olhos um pouco aborrecido ao vê-lo ali e Billy parou à sua frente, intrigado com essa atitude — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A resposta de Geese foi um olhar longo e silencioso até que, finalmente, o empresário se reclinou contra o encosto da cadeira e fez um gesto em direção à mesa.

— Chegou para você — indicou com voz neutra, apontando uma pequena caixa branca à sua frente.

Billy reconheceu o logo impresso na parte superior da caixa. Pertencia a uma das empresas Howard, uma joalheria exclusiva que Geese usava para lavar dinheiro.

Confuso, Billy inclinou o rosto. Provavelmente era algo relacionado ao trabalho, mas não entendia por que Geese estava designando isso a ele. Geralmente a joalheria envolvia assuntos administrativos e muita papelada, não sendo necessário ameaçar ou bater em ninguém.

Ainda sem entender totalmente o que seu chefe pretendia, Billy segurou a caixa e a abriu.

Dentro dela havia um par de brincos prateados, que cintilavam com o brilho característico das joias finas. O estojo tinha um revestimento interior em seda e ostentava o logo da joalheria bordado com fios dourados. Os brincos descansavam sobre uma base de veludo branco e eram idênticos aos que Billy usava.

Mas, diferentemente dos acessórios baratos que Billy comprara no bairro chinês, os brincos dessa caixa deviam custar algumas centenas de dólares, ou milhares.

Billy olhou para seu chefe. Geese devolveu o olhar com o rosto inexpressivo.

— Geese-sama… — murmurou o jovem, fechando a caixa e mantendo-a em suas mãos, sem se atrever a formular a pergunta que estava em sua mente.

Geese dissera “chegou para você”.

Isso significava que era… um presente?

Os pensamentos de Billy foram bloqueados. Sentia-se feliz com aquele gesto, apesar de Geese considerá-lo “apenas um empregado”. Mas ao mesmo tempo, uma voz orgulhosa em seu interior exigia que não aceitasse esse presente caro. Precisava deixar claro para Geese que ele não precisava desse tipo de coisa. Seu chefe lhe dera o suficiente ao permitir que passasse a noite no penthouse e depois dividisse grande parte do dia com ele. Não era necessário que gastasse dinheiro.

— Geese-sama — tentou dizer de novo, com um pouco mais de firmeza — Eu agradeço… mas… 

— Se não gostou, jogue-os fora — interrompeu Geese em tom seco, indicando a lata de lixo ao lado da mesa com um gesto irritado.

— O quê? Não! — disse Billy imediatamente, segurando a caixa com força.

Geese empurrou sua cadeira para trás e se levantou, dando as costas a ele, descontente.

Transtornado, Billy compreendeu que ao tentar fazer o que era “certo” irritara seu chefe. Geese-sama tinha se dado ao trabalho de conseguir um presente e ele estava rejeitando-o.

Sentindo-se arrependido, Billy abriu a caixa e olhou os brincos. Geese teve o cuidado de escolher um modelo parecido com os que Billy usava. Até então, o jovem acreditou que seu chefe não prestava atenção nesse tipo de detalhes.

— Desculpe — disse Billy enfim, voltando-se para o reflexo de Geese no vidro — Fui pego de surpresa e falei sem pensar.

Houve um momento em que, para a mortificação do jovem, Geese não respondeu. Mas depois de alguns segundos, o empresário se virou para ele.

Billy o olhou nos olhos e, para mostrar que gostou do presente e não o jogaria fora, deixou a caixa sobre a mesa e tirou seus velhos brincos baratos.

Geese se aproximou enquanto Billy tentava colocar os novos brincos e descobria que a proximidade de seu chefe deixava seus dedos desajeitados. Manipular o pequeno pino tornou-se uma tarefa extremamente complicada.

Uma sombra de impaciência passou pelo rosto de Geese e, um segundo depois, Billy sentiu seus dedos mornos roçarem sua orelha, indicando que o deixasse cuidar disso. Houve gentileza naquele gesto, apesar do semblante impaciente do empresário e Billy prendeu a respiração devido à proximidade e as cócegas que os dedos de Geese provocavam em contato com sua pele.

— Eu não comprei nada — murmurou o jovem com pesar quando os brincos estavam no lugar. 

— Não é meu aniversário — responde Geese com o rosto sério, afastando-se um pouco para poder apreciar o jovem.

Billy riu com suavidade. 

— Obrigado — disse simplesmente.

Geese assentiu como resposta e Billy levou uma mão à orelha, observando seu reflexo na janela. Ninguém notaria aquela mudança. Dali para frente, só eles dois saberiam que isso tinha sido um presente. Seria um segredo de ambos.

Billy sorriu, sentindo que não queria tirar esses brincos nunca mais.

Geese ainda o observava. Parecia satisfeito, mas seu ar era sério.

— Não esqueça o que disse ontem à noite.

— Não esqueci, Geese-sama — respondeu Billy.

— Bom — Geese foi até a porta e Billy o seguiu, mas o empresário fez um gesto para detê-lo — Não é necessário que me acompanhe. Volte para casa — ordenou.

Com certo pesar, o jovem compreendeu que aquele dia agradável chegara ao fim. Sem reclamar, Billy fez uma leve reverência e ouviu que Geese saía e fechava a porta atrás de si.

As ordens de Billy eram não esperar que esse tratamento voltasse a se repetir, mas o jovem se sentia em paz.

Enquanto Geese não o afastasse de seu lado, ele não precisava de mais nada.

* * *

MiauNeko  
25 de dezembro de 2018  
Feliz aniversário, Billy!


	4. Grandes ambições

“O que se pode dar para alguém que já tem tudo o que deseja?”, Billy se perguntou pela enésima vez naquela semana.

O jovem loiro estava na seção de lembrancinhas de um minimercado japonês, de pé em frente a prateleiras cheias de gatos de cerâmica, xícaras de chá e _hashis_. Ele sabia que um objeto comprado numa pequena loja de bairro era um presente de aniversário completamente inadequado para um milionário, mas aquilo era uma emergência e ele já estava sem tempo e ideias.

Não era como se ele não tivesse se esforçado para encontrar um presente para Geese-sama. Passara dias visitando lojas exclusivas depois do expediente de trabalho, tentando ignorar o desconforto que sentia ao saber que aquelas boutiques não eram voltadas a pessoas como ele ou que tivessem seu nível de poder aquisitivo.

Como Billy estava usando seu terno preto de guarda-costas, os funcionários pensavam que ele era um funcionário de escritório e se mostravam amáveis e prestativos. Nenhum deles notou o espanto do jovem ao ver os preços exorbitantes dos produtos.

Billy tinha uma ideia geral dos gostos de Geese. Conhecia suas preferências com relação a roupas, acessórios, bebidas e comidas. Por causa disso, começara olhando lojas de roupas, mas acabou concluindo que não poderia dar uma peça produzida em massa para alguém que usava roupas de grife. Optou por procurar acessórios, como abotoaduras para camisas ou alfinetes para gravatas, mas isso também não parecia adequado. Eram apenas objetos aleatórios sem nenhum significado e Geese já tinha muitos deles.

Ao visitar uma loja de bebidas, Billy comprovou que o suprimento de álcool que Geese mantinha no escritório possuía um valor total de algumas dezenas de milhares de dólares, sem mencionar a adega em um dos andares do arranha-céu ou a segunda coleção de bebidas que o empresário tinha em seu penthouse.

Os preços fora de alcance dos produtos não foram o único obstáculo. Quando Billy se convenceu de que podia gastar dinheiro porque esse era por um bom motivo, as dúvidas começaram. O que ele faria se Geese não gostasse do presente? Ou se ficasse ofendido por Billy só ter dinheiro para comprar um produto de qualidade mediana?

Ou, pior ainda, Geese poderia zombar dele e de sua tentativa fracassada de presente pretensioso. Billy quase podia ouvir a voz reprovadora de seu chefe, as cruéis palavras colocando-o em seu lugar, lembrando-o da distância que os separava.

Talvez realmente não houvesse nada que uma pessoa como Billy pudesse dar para alguém como Geese. 

Esgotado, Billy suspirou e passou uma mão no cabelo enquanto fazia um esforço para interromper esses pensamentos desagradáveis. Se seu presente fosse parar no lixo, o que isso importava? A intenção era o mais fundamental e ele não queria chegar de mãos vazias no escritório no dia seguinte.

Inconscientemente, Billy levou uma mão à orelha e tocou os brincos que Geese lhe dera. Não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso ao lembrar da tarde em que os recebeu.

Por causa de sua surpresa e nervosismo, Billy só percebeu muito tempo depois que Geese também não estava totalmente confiante quanto à escolha de seu presente. Caso contrário, por que o empresário teria dito “Se não gostou, jogue-os fora”?

Billy riu com amargura. Talvez para Geese-sama era normal que presentes fossem jogados no lixo. Esse homem tinha algumas atitudes difíceis de entender.

— Por que você é tão complicado, Geese-sama? — resmungou baixinho, suspirando novamente.

— Precisa de ajuda? — perguntou uma voz aguda e amável a seu lado.

Uma das vendedoras se aproximou depois de vê-lo indeciso por longos minutos. Era uma mulher idosa, de estatura baixa, cabelos curtos e brancos vestindo um _kimono_ rosa-claro. Seu olhar era gentil e seu rosto enrugado tinha uma expressão calma e bondosa.

— Eu só estava olhando… — murmurou Billy, indicando os produtos em exibição na estante com aspecto derrotado.

— Está procurando um presente para sua namorada? — perguntou a mulher rapidamente e sorriu como uma mãe compreensiva quando Billy balançou firmemente a cabeça e gaguejou uma negativa — Venha, aqui temos outras coisas que podem te interessar.

Billy seguiu a mulher até a frente da loja. Ele tinha tentado evitar essa área e também as vendedoras que estavam reunidas ali. Era um pouco vergonhoso passar horas perguntando sobre produtos e acabar saindo sem comprar nada. Billy recebera muitos olhares repreensivos de vendedores que perderam tempo com ele.

No entanto, nessa loja japonesa os olhares não eram acusadores, mas sim curiosos e um pouco divertidos. Billy supôs que passara muito tempo indeciso no meio do caminho e falando sozinho, ainda por cima.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando viu uma mesa com pequenos bonsais em exibição, decorados de forma inegavelmente oriental.

Se aproximou curioso e a mulher de _kimono_ o seguiu, atenta para o caso dele querer fazer alguma pergunta.

Havia uma grande variedade de árvores em miniatura. Billy reconheceu os populares juníperos, com folhas parecendo grossas agulhas, plantados em delicados vasos compridos e algumas outras espécies que já havia visto, mas que não conhecia o nome. No entanto, o que mais chamou sua atenção foram alguns pequenos potes quadrados com ramos de bambu, arrumados cuidadosamente por altura e amarrados uns aos outros com uma fita vermelha da qual pendia uma moeda dourada com algumas inscrições.

— São bonsais da sorte — indicou a mulher em voz baixa ao notar o interesse de Billy.

Billy assentiu, distraído. Poderia esse ser um bom presente? Era algo simples, provavelmente nem um pouco caro, mas que tinha decoração japonesa e, além disso, Geese parecia gostar dessa planta de uma forma particular. O jardim de bambu que mantinha no alto do arranha-céu era prova disso.

— O número de hastes é importante — indicou a mulher, pegando um dos potes e colocando-o na frente de Billy — Duas hastes significam “amor”.

Billy balançou a cabeça.

— É para alguém do trabalho — explicou abruptamente, a mulher riu e o encarou como se perguntasse “e?”.

— Cinco hastes trazem dinheiro e seis trazem boa sorte — continuou a mulher, mostrando os bonsais correspondentes.

Billy hesitou. Geese certamente tinha dinheiro suficiente e provavelmente pensaria que “boa sorte” era uma bobagem para a qual as pessoas incapazes de alcançar sozinhas suas aspirações recorriam.

— Sete hastes trazem boa saúde. Na verdade, qualquer número é bom, exceto o quatro. O número quatro está associado à…

— Morte — terminou Billy num murmúrio.

— Oh? Já tinha ouvido isso?

— Meu chefe gosta dessas coisas.

— O presente é pra ele?

Billy assentiu de má vontade.

— É a pessoa a quem chamava de “sama” há alguns minutos?

Por reflexo, Billy ficou em alerta. A anciã o ouvira pronunciar o nome de Geese?

— Ah, me desculpe pela intromissão — se apressou em dizer a mulher ao notar sua reação — Só estava me perguntando se seu chefe era japonês. Não queria me intrometer.

A anciã parecia sinceramente arrependida.

Billy sentiu que queria ir embora dali. Considerou sair da loja sem comprar nada, mas ao olhar para fora viu que já anoitecera. As lojas do outro lado da rua estavam começando a fechar suas portas. Perdera muito tempo, não teria outra oportunidade para comprar um presente.

— Ele não é japonês. É… complicado — murmurou o loiro, falando mais para si do que para a mulher — Vou levar esse — informou, indicando o pote com sete talos de bambu antes que pudesse se arrepender.

* * *

“Seria demais esperar que Geese-sama celebrasse seu aniversário como uma pessoa normal…”, pensou Billy na manhã seguinte ao entrar no escritório de seu chefe e encontrar Ripper, e não Geese, abrindo presentes.

O empresário ainda não estava no escritório. Billy chegou um pouco mais cedo que de costume, com a esperança de estar a sós com Geese quando lhe entregasse o presente. Nessa manhã, Billy precisou de vários minutos para reunir a coragem de levar o pequeno bonsai de bambu ao arranha-céu, além de ter tido que lutar contra a tentação de deixá-lo escondido em seu armário e nunca entregá-lo. Sabia que não estava sendo dramático ao pensar que uma planta de vinte e cinco dólares não era um presente adequado para um milionário. Essa era a pura verdade.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Billy, aproximando-se de Ripper que estava de pé ao lado da longa mesa de conferências do escritório. Aquela mesa de madeira escura, que quase nunca era utilizada já que Geese não fazia reuniões dentro desse ambiente privado, estava coberta de presentes de tamanhos variados. Ripper retirara os embrulhos e organizava as caixas com esmero, incluindo os cartões dos remetentes e depois fazendo anotações em um caderninho.

— O que está trazendo aí? — respondeu Ripper sem parar o que fazia, olhando a pequena caixa de madeira clara que Billy trazia nas mãos — Se é para Geese-sama, tire da caixa e coloque sobre a mesa. Certifique-se que tem o nome do remetente em algum lugar visível. 

Billy observou os presentes. Reconheceu as marcas das lojas caras que visitara durante a semana. Havia garrafas de vinho e conhaque, canetas banhadas a ouro, um pergaminho pintado à mão, pincéis de ébano, cerâmicas de aspecto oriental, caixas de chá e café importado, algumas colônias… 

— Rápido, Geese-sama deve estar chegando — indicou Ripper parecendo impaciente — Está tudo pronto para esta noite?

— As providências para o transporte e segurança durante a peça de teatro estão prontas — respondeu Billy, tirando o pequeno bonsai de sua caixa e deixando-o sobre a mesa, meio escondido atrás de uma colônia Chanel e um uísque cinquenta anos. Novamente começava a se sentir ridículo por ter pensado que isso seria um bom presente e, ignorando a recomendação de Ripper, escondeu o cartão em que escrevera com muito esforço “お誕生日おめでとうございますギース様” (“Feliz aniversário, Geese-sama”). Se seu chefe perguntasse pela planta, Billy pensava dizer que algum assistente a deixara no escritório para decoração.

— Ópera.

— Hã? — Distraído, Billy demorou para entender do que Ripper estava falando.

— Ópera, não teatro. E não estava falando disso, é sobre a convidada de Geese-sama.

— Sim. Passaremos para buscá-la e depois a vigiarei, como qualquer pessoa que se aproxime de nosso chefe.

Ripper ergueu os olhos das anotações que estava fazendo.

— É a primeira vez que acompanha Geese-sama em um de seus encontros, certo? — perguntou com tom profissional — Não pode se separar de Geese-sama ao menos que ele ordene, mas, se acontecer alguma com enquanto você estiver presente, aja como se não estivesse ali.

— Algo como o quê?

— Tenho certeza de que você sabe a resposta.

Billy fez um leve gesto de desagrado, sentindo uma mistura de ansiedade e apreensão. Fazia tempo que queria saber como Geese agia quando saía em um de seus encontros. Seu chefe podia se comportar como um cavalheiro quando queria, mas Billy não conseguia imaginar Geese sendo um galante anfitrião capaz de conversar sobre coisas triviais durante a noite toda. Se a mulher em questão fizesse um comentário banal, Geese concordaria e sorriria por educação? Mudaria seu jeito severo e autoritário para um atencioso e complacente? Para Billy isso parecia impossível, mas a julgar pela quantidade de convites que Geese recebia toda semana, talvez o empresário não precisasse mudar seu comportamento para que as mulheres o considerassem fascinante.

A jovem com que Geese sairia essa noite se chamava Marie Heinlein. Billy ouvira seu nome algumas vezes antes e sabia que tinha relação com uma empresa pela qual Geese estava interessado. Era difícil saber se o interesse também incluía a jovem e Billy quase podia concluir que não, porque Marie precisou de várias tentativas infrutíferas até finalmente conseguir convencer Geese a encontrá-la usando um estratagema para isso: a jovem conseguiu ingressos de um camarote exclusivo para uma ópera e os ofereceu a Geese como presente de aniversário.

Billy sabia que era normal Geese sair ocasionalmente com alguma garota e o fato de ele ter um encontro não o surpreendia, mas ficou um pouco confuso quando Geese ordenou que ele cuidasse da segurança. Seus companheiros trocaram olhares de dúvida, com certa razão. Billy ainda tinha pouca experiência para se encarregar de uma tarefa dessa escala.

No entanto, do ponto de vista de Billy, uma responsabilidade tão grande era outra mostra de que Geese confiava nele e em suas capacidades.

Acatara a ordem diligentemente e terminara os preparativos com bastante antecedência. Havia designado o pessoal que faria parte da escolta e feito uma visita de reconhecimento no local. Sabia onde colocaria os seguranças e memorizou as saídas de emergência. Também definiu a rota que seguiram para ir ao teatro e para voltar à Geese Tower, mas planejava manter o trajeto em segredo até que chegasse a hora, pois não queria que uma cena como a do tiroteio de anos atrás se repetisse.

Marie Heinlein sugeriu a Geese que eles jantassem em algum restaurante exclusivo depois da obra musical mas por prudência, Billy indicou que era um pouco arriscado. Geese não passaria despercebido quando chegasse à ópera. Dentro do teatro estariam seguros, mas seria difícil controlar o que aconteceria depois que a peça terminasse. Billy não queria que seu chefe se expusesse e se deslocasse de um lado a outro da cidade depois de seus inimigos terem tido algumas horas para preparar uma possível emboscada ou confronto.

Felizmente, Geese ouviu suas advertências sem se opor e aceitou realizar o jantar no restaurante do arranha-céu. Marie também não reclamou muito, porque Geese sugeriu que depois da refeição eles poderiam terminar a noite em seu apartamento.

Billy supôs que a jovem estava feliz com esse acordo, afinal, poucas pessoas recebiam esse tipo de convite. No entanto, o que a jovem não sabia era que o apartamento mencionado não era o penthouse de Geese, mas uma residência mobiliada que não estava sendo usada, localizada em um dos andares inferiores do arranha-céu.

Ao pensar nisso, Billy não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Aparentemente, apenas alguns poucos escolhidos podiam entrar na suíte privada de Geese. 

Mas então, isso queria dizer que o encontro desta noite não tinha um significado especial? Geese tinha ordenado que ele estivesse presente porque Marie Heinlein não era de confiança?

“Ou talvez Geese-sama também não sabe ter encontros como as pessoas normais”, pensou Billy, reprimindo outro sorriso e passando os olhos pela mesa de presentes.

— Poderia preparar o café? — pediu Ripper, sua atenção voltada ao caderninho outra vez.

Billy assentiu e, ao passar ao lado do secretário, deu uma olhada no que ele escrevia com tanta atenção. Era uma lista de presentes recebidos junto do nome das pessoas que os enviaram. Havia uma terceira coluna, ainda vazia, para indicar o valor de cada item.

— Você sempre faz isso? — perguntou Billy com curiosidade e Ripper concordou sem olhá-lo.

— É para poder retribuir com um presente de mesmo valor — explicou o secretário.

— Parece um pouco frio — comentou Billy.

— É prático — indicou Geese da porta.

Tanto Billy como Ripper se apressaram em adotar uma postura respeitosa enquanto Geese entrou e andou em direção à mesa sem nem ao menos olhar para os presentes.

— Bom dia, Geese-sama. Feliz aniversário — saudou Ripper com uma leve reverência, parecendo um pouco tenso apesar do cumprimento ser uma simples formalidade.

— _Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_ (feliz aniversário), Geese-sama — saudou Billy também, fazendo uma reverência precisa e esperando com todas as suas forças não ter cometido uma gafe ao dizer essa frase.

Ao erguer os olhos, Geese o observava perplexo.

— Precisa praticar mais sua pronúncia — comentou o empresário ao reagir, a sombra de um sorriso passando por seus lábios.

— _Hai._

Billy contemplou Geese-sama por um segundo e concluiu satisfeito que conseguiu surpreendê-lo mais uma vez. A ideia de saudá-lo em japonês parecia um pouco boba no começo, mas depois disse a si mesmo: por que não? Afinal, Geese tinha uma fixação estranha com o Japão e falava o idioma fluentemente. Usar uma saudação em japonês seria um detalhe fora do comum, ou assim esperava.

Billy praticou essa frase e algumas outras quando estava sozinho e, apesar de ter se sentido ridículo tentando reproduzir sons aos quais não estava acostumado, não se deu por vencido.

Ver a sombra do sorriso de Geese fez com que seu esforço tivesse valido a pena.

O jovem tentou manter o rosto inexpressivo, mas foi difícil sob o olhar inquisitivo de Geese. Não queria que seu chefe percebesse o que estava pensando e zombasse dele por uma conquista tão simples como fazê-lo sorrir tê-lo deixado feliz.

Billy se ocupou fazendo o café e, quando levou a xícara para a mesa, Geese já estava cuidando de outros assuntos e não prestava mais atenção nele.

Billy permaneceu ao lado de seu chefe enquanto Ripper lia em voz alta a lista de presentes que preparara. O tom do secretário era o mesmo que utilizava para ler relatórios e Geese escutava sem demonstrar muito interesse.

O empresário indicou que as bebidas recebidas passariam a fazer parte da coleção que mantinha no escritório. Após uma discreta sugestão de Billy, o chá também iria para a pequena despensa onde era guardado o café. Os demais presentes seriam divididos em categorias e colocados em caixas. Alguns seriam levados para o penthouse, por serem itens úteis que nunca eram demais. Outros seriam reutilizados como presentes. Alguns poucos iriam para o lixo.

Billy desviou os olhos em silêncio e suprimiu um sorriso ante as extravagâncias de seu chefe.

No entanto, alguns segundos depois a vontade de rir desapareceu. Ripper terminara de guardar tudo em caixas, mas somente um pequeno bonsai de bambu permanecia na mesa.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Geese franzindo o rosto.

— Ah — Ripper percebeu que tinha se esquecido da planta insignificante — Isso é, errr… Algo que Billy trouxe.

Ripper olhou para o loiro, esperando uma explicação.

Billy murmurou algo entre dentes.

— O quê? — perguntou Ripper sem entender uma palavra.

Geese notou o desconforto de seu guarda-costas e virou a cadeira, parecendo intrigado. Depois de um tempo, o empresário se levantou e foi examinar o que estava deixando Billy tão estressado.

Billy o seguiu, cabisbaixo.

— Pensei que talvez… — murmurou o loiro, mas deixou a frase incompleta.

Ripper deu um passo para o lado e Geese observou o pequeno pote.

Naquela manhã, Billy arrumara as delicadas hastes e jogou um pouco de água nelas. O bambu adquirira uma tonalidade verde brilhante que contrastava com a escura superfície da mesa de madeira.

Geese girou o pequeno vaso com um dedo desdenhoso. 

— Sabe o que essa planta simboliza? — perguntou, sem afastar os olhos.

— No caso do bambu, o número sete é um augúrio de boa saúde — respondeu Billy, lembrando do que a vendedora da loja lhe dissera.

— Uma falsa crença inventada para fins comerciais — grunhiu Geese com desprezo.

Billy estava com medo de tê-lo ofendido, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Geese continuou falando e por longos minutos Billy o ouviu com admiração. Seu chefe tinha uma facilidade impressionante para fazer com que um tema parecesse incrivelmente fascinante e o bambu não foi exceção. Geese não se limitou a falar de simbolismos, mas também explicou os benefícios dessa planta, os múltiplos usos que possuía, sua incrível resistência e a maneira como estava integrada à cultura asiática. Depois seguiram-se alguns exemplos de frases em japonês que faziam referência ao bambu e que deixaram Billy completamente confuso, mas o jovem ouviu com atenção, assentindo nos momentos adequados e pouco a pouco foi se acalmando pois havia certo entusiasmo na voz de Geese-sama, o que só podia significar que estava de bom humor e que o presente não o desagradou.

Ao final da explicação, Billy entendia perfeitamente por que Geese tinha um jardim de bambu no alto do edifício.

No entanto, Ripper não parecia ter entendido a explicação e, no silêncio que se seguiu, o secretário se mexeu um tanto desconfortável e perguntou:

— Então… o que devo fazer?

Apesar dos óculos escuros que Ripper usava, Billy viu claramente que o secretário olhava para a caixa de presentes que iriam para o lixo.

Geese refletiu um momento. Seus olhos celestes se encontraram com os de Billy.

— Os presentes que precisam de cuidados são inconvenientes, mantenha isso em mente da próxima vez — indicou Geese e Billy concordou, contrariado — Procure um lugar adequado e cuide você mesmo dessa planta.

Billy piscou.

— Sim, Geese-sama — respondeu quando conseguiu superar sua comoção.

* * *

Billy encontrou um lugar para o bonsai sobre uma das mesas quadradas que estavam ao lado dos sofás, onde os pequenos e discretos talos verdes não destoariam do resto da decoração. O jovem ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu presente fora aceito, enquanto tantos outros foram descartados. Tinha total consciência de que não podia comparar aquele simples bambu com as flores frescas que adornavam os grandes jarros espalhados pelo escritório, mas, assim como o restante da decoração, o bambu tinha algo que agradava Geese.

Billy sentiu que podia respirar aliviado. Seu presente superou o teste.

Ripper se retirou e Billy ficou sozinho com Geese. Por um longo tempo, apenas o som da caneta de Geese arranhando os papéis que assinava era ouvido. 

Alguns minutos depois, Billy andou de uma janela para outra, observando a cidade. A manhã avançava como se aquele fosse um dia qualquer. O jovem tentou se manter ocupado com afazeres triviais de escritório, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em seu próprio aniversário e na simplicidade com que a presença de Geese o fizera se sentir feliz. Queria retribuir aquelas atenções.

— Por que está tão inquieto? Está me distraindo — comentou Geese de repente, sem levantar os olhos ou parar de escrever.

Billy se aproximou da mesa. Queria que seu chefe saísse da rotina e tivesse um dia agradável, mas para conseguir isso, devia começar evitando que Geese permanecesse no escritório trabalhando.

— Um dia de folga te faria bem — comentou Billy mantendo um tom de respeito, mas sua voz soava um pouco mais leve já que ninguém mais os ouvia — Deveria estar comemorando, não trabalhando.

— Estou comemorando — respondeu Geese seriamente.

Billy inclinou o rosto, desprevenido. Isso foi uma piada?

Antes que pudesse responder, Geese soltou a caneta e empurrou a cadeira um pouco para trás, reclinando-se contra o respaldo com um leve suspiro que poderia ser de tédio. Virando-se para Billy, perguntou:

— O que você sugere?

A pergunta, tão inesperada e direta, fez com que a mente do jovem ficasse em branco.

Geese riu levemente ante seu silêncio.

— Treine comigo — indicou o empresário com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos.

Billy hesitou. Não esperava por isso, mas se Geese estava com vontade de treinar, então deveria atendê-lo.

— É claro — concordou, feliz por seu chefe ter ao menos aceitado parar de trabalhar.

* * *

Com o bo em mãos, Billy se dirigiu rapidamente ao terraço no topo do arranha-céu.

Levou alguns minutos para trocar de roupa no vestiário do pessoal da segurança. Naquela manhã vestira seu melhor terno, pensando que deveria mostrar sua melhor imagem quando acompanhasse Geese em seu encontro na ópera, mas sua roupa formal não era adequada para um treinamento.

Ao examinar seu armário, encontrou uma calça jeans e sua jaqueta azul, mas nenhuma camiseta. Irritado, lembrou-se que levara sua roupa de volta para casa para ser lavada. Cometeu o erro de não deixar nenhuma roupa de emergência para uma eventual sessão de treino com Geese.

Resignado e sabendo que não podia arriscar estragar seu terno essa noite, Billy simplesmente colocou as calças e a jaqueta. Depois correu até o elevador pois não queria deixar Geese esperando.

O ar frio do terraço contra seu peito nu fez com ele estremecesse. Era quase final de janeiro e o clima da península ainda era frio, apesar dos dias de sol.

Billy caminhou pelo piso de madeira enquanto observava a carregada decoração oriental. Nunca ia se cansar desse lugar. Cada vez que olhava as estátuas douradas e os altares, descobria algum detalhe que não havia visto antes. 

O jovem sorriu ao ver as longas hastes do jardim de bambu balançando suavemente com a brisa.

Ao chegar na plataforma principal do terraço e subir as escadas de madeira, Billy percebeu que chegara antes de Geese-sama. Sentiu-se estranho por estar sozinho nesse local que era para o uso exclusivo de seu chefe.

Não havia lugar para se sentar e esperar e Billy preferiu não se arriscar a acomodar-se nos degraus. Considerou ajoelhar-se no chão, como vira Geese fazer várias vezes, mas logo descartou a ideia já que não queria ficar com as pernas intumescidas quando chegasse o momento de lutar. 

Em silêncio, o jovem caminhou pela plataforma e se aproximou da varanda de onde Geese costumava contemplar a cidade. A vista dali era de tirar o fôlego.

Tremendo por causa das fortes correntes de vento que subiam pela lateral do edifício, Billy se manteve a uma distância prudente da borda e admirou a paisagem.

South Town já não parecia um lugar estranho e ameaçador. Vista do alto com seus edifícios prateados, o eterno movimento de suas avenidas e o oceano brilhando no horizonte, a cidade parecia bonita.

— É uma vista magnífica, não é mesmo? — disse Geese a seu lado.

Billy levou um susto mas logo se recompôs, pois já estava meio acostumado ao fato de seu chefe aparecer de repente em um lugar que estava vazio um segundo atrás. Geese fazia isso com frequência e, apesar de Billy estar decidido a não se surpreender na próxima vez, ainda não entendia como Geese conseguia ocultar sua presença ou o som de seus passos dessa maneira.

— Sim — respondeu Billy em voz baixa enquanto olhava de soslaio para seu chefe, que também trocara seu terno e vestia seu habitual _hakama_ vermelho. 

Por sua vez, Geese observou Billy e passou os olhos pelo torso descoberto do loiro. Se achou que a vestimenta de Billy era estranha, não demonstrou isso em seu rosto.

Billy tentou explicar o motivo pelo qual estava andando pelo arranha-céu sem camisa, mas Geese desviou os olhos e observou a cidade, tal como Billy estava estava fazendo alguns segundos atrás.

Em silêncio, Billy se perguntou como seria ser o dono de uma cidade inteira. 

Depois levou outro susto ao sentir a mão de Geese na parte inferior de suas costas dando um leve empurrão para que se aproximasse mais da borda.

Billy sentiu um calafrio, mas não pela vertigem do vazio nem pelo forte vento que soprava. Os dedos de Geese tocaram sua pele nua por baixo da jaqueta e não se afastaram dali. Eram firmes, quentes e o mantinham onde estava, a seu lado.

Geese estava falando e indicando um edifício com sua mão livre, mas Billy não estava ouvindo. Não percebia o barulho distante da cidade, nem o frio da brisa. Tudo o que conseguia sentir era aquele contato, o calor que o invadia e seu coração começando a acelerar.

Não se esqueceu de que Geese o instruíra a não se acostumar com esses gestos e tentou não pensar nisso durante os últimos dias, mas esse toque repentino o fez perceber o quanto desejara sentir um contato assim. Não conseguia explicar aquilo, mas também não fazia sentido negar. Gostava disso. Não queria que terminasse.

Geese parou de falar e o encarou fixamente.

— Billy, ouviu o que eu disse?

— Não. Desculpe, Geese-sama, poderia repetir…? — murmurou Billy, ainda sem conseguir se concentrar totalmente, porque Geese parecia estar se divertindo com a situação, apesar de não estar sorrindo.

A expressão do empresário ficou um pouco mais debochada.

— Aprenda a prestar mais atenção — indicou, afastando-se. Billy assentiu e suas costas pareciam mais frias onde Geese o havia tocado.

* * *

Billy estava deitado de costas no chão, sob o límpido céu azul.

— Estou esperando você lutar a sério.

— Não queria te machucar e arruinar seus planos para esta noite, Geese-sama — O tom de Billy foi levemente sarcástico e sua voz estava áspera por causa de sua respiração agitada.

Pareceu ter ouvido uma risada contida como resposta a seu atrevimento.

— Preocupe-se consigo mesmo.

Billy riu também e ficou onde estava, concentrando-se em recuperar o fôlego. Há quanto tempo estavam lutando? Algumas horas? O tempo voou, pois aquele treinamento fora prazeroso. Geese estava realmente de bom humor e fizera várias pausas para indicar a Billy alguns pontos que deveria melhorar. Ao colocar as recomendações em prática, Billy comprovou que esquivar ou desviar de um ataque ficava mais fácil e ficou feliz com o aceno de aprovação de Geese.

No entanto, seu chefe continuava tendo vantagem sobre ele. Geese sempre estava um passo à frente de seu progresso e Billy tinha total certeza de que o empresário ainda não mostrara tudo o que era capaz de fazer.

A silhueta com a sombra de Geese cobriu parte do céu acima dele.

— Já se deu por vencido?

Billy sentou prontamente, inclinando a cabeça.

— Se quiser continuar, ainda consigo.

— Não, talvez seja suficiente por hoje.

Billy tentou protestar mas se calou quando Geese estendeu uma mão para ajudá-lo a ficar em pé. O jovem tomou a mão oferecida e se levantou, mas seus dedos seguraram os de Geese por um momento além do necessário. Geese permitiu e observou o jovem com atenção.

— Parece que te dei uma ordem que não pôde cumprir — comentou. Seu tom foi neutro, sem aborrecimento ou desaprovação, mas ainda assim, Billy soltou sua mão no mesmo instante.

Geese não disse mais nada, apenas fez um gesto para que fossem até o elevador e, enquanto esperavam que as portas se abrissem, o empresário sorriu com malícia e colocou sua mão nas costas de Billy, por baixo de sua jaqueta, onde a cálida pele estava descoberta. 

Billy reagiu ficando tenso, mas, assim como Geese esperava, o jovem não disse nada. Quando Geese puxou Billy ligeiramente para aproximá-lo um pouco mais de si, o jovem deixou que o fizesse, mantendo o olhar teimosamente afastado do dele, mas sem questionar aquele gesto ou perguntar o motivo daquilo.

E quando Geese fez uma leve carícia que poderia ter sido considerada invasiva, o jovem loiro tremeu, mas não reclamou, apenas aceitou aquele contato em silêncio.

Com uma certa desaprovação contra si mesmo, Geese concluiu que a ordem para “não se acostumar” com esses toques deveria ter sido dirigida a ambos, pois assim como Billy gostava de recebê-las, ele estava começando a gostar de fazê-las. Havia algo agradável ao ver o jovem sorrir contente quando colocava uma mão em seu ombro e era prazeroso vê-lo receber aqueles toques com tanta simplicidade. Qualquer outra pessoa teria assumido que Geese estava tentando começar alguma coisa com esses gestos sugestivos, mas Billy não via problema. Desde o início, o jovem sabia claramente seu lugar como empregado e aceitava as carícias pelo que eram: um momento agradável, que não implicavam em nada nem precisavam continuar.

— Estava pensando… — murmurou Billy de repente, ainda sem encará-lo ou se afastar de seu toque — Posso cozinhar para o senhor outra vez? Tem uma receita japonesa que quero testar.

— Você tem pesquisado sobre o Japão — comentou Geese, deixando que sua mão descansasse contra as costas de Billy.

O loiro assentiu.

— Porque o senhor parece gostar bastante — respondeu.

Geese sorriu satisfeito e sua resposta foi uma longa frase em japonês que fez Billy levantar os olhos confuso, porque não entendeu nenhuma palavra.

— Eu disse: foi você quem sugeriu que eu não trabalhasse hoje. É sua responsabilidade me manter entretido, então faça o que achar conveniente. 

— Obrigado — respondeu Billy, parecendo subitamente animado.

Depois que o elevador chegou, enquanto desciam um andar, Geese observou Billy e concluiu que o jovem era realmente capaz de ficar feliz com pequenas coisas.

* * *

— Tudo aconteceu fora da vista dos clientes, Geese-sama. Entrei pela porta de serviço e os clientes não souberam de nada. A última coisa que eu queria era prejudicar a imagem de um de seus negócios.

Billy estava de pé em frente à mesa da cozinha do penthouse cortando pedaços finos de peixe cru. Geese estava na porta, apoiado contra o batente com os braços cruzados ouvindo o jovem narrar como foi sua incursão no restaurante do arranha-céu para conseguir os ingredientes para o almoço.

O chef Maurice considerou a presença de Billy como uma invasão de seu território e chamou a segurança. O fato de que Billy não só quebrara o código de vestimenta do luxuoso restaurante, mas também estava perambulando por um edifício corporativo com o torso descoberto ofendera a sensibilidade do francês num nível pessoal. E, enquanto Billy examinava as geladeiras e pegava algumas gramas de carne branca e verduras, Maurice reclamava sobre sua falta de modos e chegou ao extremo de dizer que esperava que ele fosse demitido logo, porque seu lugar era na rua e não ao lado de Geese Howard.

Billy contou tudo isso parecendo entretido. A segurança do edifício chegou no restaurante e ninguém soube o que fazer quando descobriram que o “ladrão invasor” era ele.

— Acho que chegaram a considerar me tirar dali à força, especialmente quando Maurice disse que eu não estava saqueando o restaurante propriamente dito, mas sim te roubando — comentou Billy, arrumando o peixe em um prato de cerâmica. A “receita” que mencionara não era muito complicada, mas consistia em vários pratos diferentes em pequenas quantidades. Nesse momento, estava preparando um pouco de sashimi enquanto o arroz cozinhava. Os acompanhamentos de nabo e tofu já estavam prontos e só faltava a parte mais desafiadora: fritar o tempurá de verduras e esperar que a textura fosse a correta — Admito que, dada a situação, “morto de fome” foi um insulto espirituoso — terminou o jovem.

— Hm.

Billy ergueu os olhos. Geese continuava na mesma posição e seu rosto era difícil de ler, mas não parecia entediado com o relato. Estava esperando que continuasse.

— No final eu disse que estava ali por ordem do dono. Acho que telefonaram para confirmar se era verdade?

— Isso mesmo. 

— Lamento que tenham te incomodado por causa dessa bobagem. 

O tom de Billy continuava sendo leve.

— Há algum motivo para você permitir que esse tipo de tratamento continue?

Billy piscou, sem entender num primeiro momento. Depois sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

— Eu não ligo — respondeu — Eles não sabem o que dizem. Acho que nem sequer imaginam que a realidade foi muito pior… — Billy se calou e seu olhar ficou perdido por um momento ao lembrar da situação em que estava vivendo na época em que Geese o encontrou — Não lhes devo explicações.

— Vai se dar por satisfeito com isso?

Billy assentiu.

— A única opinião que me importa é a sua, Geese-sama — afirmou e depois, dando-se conta do que acabara de dizer, Billy bruscamente voltou sua atenção para a comida — Estou quase terminando. Só… preciso fritar e… por que não espera lá fora um pouco? Não quero que o óleo respingue no seu _hakama_ …

Geese sorriu ante o súbito nervosismo de Billy e concordou. O jovem parecia um pouco envergonhado, como se tivesse dito algo que não deveria.

Alguns minutos depois, Billy saiu da cozinha parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo e carregando uma bandeja nas mãos. Foi até a varanda, onde Geese esperava lendo um livro sob a sombra de uma pérgula de madeira. O jovem dispôs a comida em uma mesa redonda de vidro, abriu uma pequena garrafa de saquê e depois fez um gesto convidando Geese a se sentar.

O empresário se aproximou e observou os pratos. Billy foi meticuloso e a apresentação tradicional da comida era colorida e agradável aos sentidos, quase como que copiada de algum guia culinário.

No entanto, a mesa foi preparada apenas para uma pessoa e, enquanto se sentava, Geese perguntou:

— Não vai comer?

— Eu disse que cozinharia para o senhor, eu não…

— Há comida suficiente para duas pessoas, traga outro par de _ohashi_ e sente-se.

O tom de Geese não dava espaço para protestos e o jovem se calou e obedeceu. Ao voltar, dividiram o arroz em duas partes e Billy recusou o saquê, sem querer se arriscar a ficar bêbado na frente de seu chefe.

O jovem ficou indeciso por um momento, segurandos os palitinhos — ou _ohashi_ , como Geese os havia chamado — em uma mão sem começar a comer.

Geese o observou enquanto levava a comida à boca, curioso. Billy desviava o olhar, parecendo cada vez mais desconfortável.

— O que foi? — perguntou Geese enfim.

Billy negou e murmurou algo entre dentes, tão baixo que o empresário só reconheceu a palavra “garfo”.

— Não sabe usar _ohashi_? — Geese parecia genuinamente surpreso.

— Claro que sei! Só… não muito bem — informou o jovem. 

— Mostre-me.

Billy olhou seu chefe parecendo humilhado e fez seu melhor esforço para segurar os palitinhos com sua mão direita e mantê-los paralelos enquanto os aproximava da comida. Houve um estremecimento e os palitos desalinharam e se cruzaram formando um “X”.

Billy conteve um grunhido e apertou os palitinhos em seu punho.

— Vou pegar um garfo — anunciou, ruborizando.

— Não vai fazer tal coisa — O tom de Geese foi afiado e Billy ficou em choque quando o empresário se levantou e caminhou em sua direção parecendo ameaçador.

— Geese-sam…

Billy se interrompeu quando a mão de Geese cobriu a sua, guiando seus dedos para que eles segurassem os palitos de forma apropriada e depois fazendo pressão para mantê-los no lugar.

— Lembre-se desta posição, não é tão difícil — grunhiu o empresário perto de sua orelha porque estava meio inclinado sobre ele — O movimento deve ser curto. Basta mover um, o outro servirá de apoio.

Billy assentiu, esforçando-se para prestar atenção às indicações, mas tudo o que podia sentir eram os dedos mornos de seu chefe fechados firmemente ao redor dos seus.

— Tente outra vez — Geese retirou sua mão e voltou a seu assento, onde cruzou os braços encarando Billy fixamente esperando que colocasse a curta lição em prática.

— Geese-sama, a comida vai esfriar — disse Billy.

— Então terá que aprender rápido — respondeu Geese, sem se mover.

Billy reconheceu a expressão nos olhos celestes de seu chefe. Geese estava zombando dele, mas não fazia isso com maldade e sim porque aquela situação o divertia. Era como um jogo para ele.

Obediente, Billy tentou levantar um pedaço de tempurá que não parecia muito escorregadio ou difícil de segurar. Conseguiu na terceira tentativa. Rapidamente o colocou sobre o pote de arroz antes que caísse e olhou para Geese com expectativa. 

— Melhor assim — indicou o empresário e, para o alívio de Billy, finalmente começou a comer.

* * *

— Se não tem mais nada para fazer, sente-se ou vá embora, mas pare de andar de um lado para o outro. Está começando a me irritar — disse Geese por trás do livro que estava lendo.

Billy parou abruptamente entre a porta do terraço e a varanda. Tal como Geese disse, já não tinha o que fazer no penthouse. Lavou os pratos e limpou a cozinha depois do almoço, também arrumou um pouco a estante de livros e tirou algumas flores secas dos jarros que decoravam a sala. Esse último não era parte de seu trabalho, mas se não encontrasse alguma coisa para fazer, não teria um motivo válido para ficar ali.

Geese estava sentado na poltrona de dois lugares da varanda numa área com piso de madeira cercada por arbustos cuidadosamente aparados para que não obstruíssem a vista da cidade. Havia dois sofás vazios à sua frente e uma mesinha de vidro baixa no centro, com uma xícara de café pela metade.

Billy hesitou. Seria um atrevimento se sentar no espaço livre ao lado de Geese sem ser convidado?

O empresário percebeu sua hesitação e abandonou sua leitura, deixando o livro sobre a mesa e fazendo um gesto para que Billy se sentasse a seu lado de uma vez.

O jovem obedeceu, grato por seu chefe ter evitado uma situação constrangedora ao indicar o que deveria fazer. Se sentou, mas não se apoiou contra o respaldo, ficou na borda com as costas eretas e seus ombros rígidos.

Enquanto Geese pegava a xícara e tomava um gole de café, Billy olhou o título do livro que estava lendo. A capa era simples, sem ilustrações e o título estava escrito em japonês. Sem poder conter sua curiosidade, Billy entreabriu o tomo e comprovou que todo o texto estava impresso nesse idioma.

— Um livro idealista, mas absorvente — comentou Geese observando o jovem — Prevê o triunfo do liberalismo econômico e o final da evolução ideológica.

— … Tem versão em inglês?

— As traduções não são boas — sentenciou Geese com desdém.

— É verdade. Deve ser prático poder ler no idioma original… — disse Billy, uma ligeira admiração transparecendo em sua voz — Apesar de japonês ser difícil — murmurou, falando mais para si do que para o empresário.

— Certo. E está intimamente ligado às idiossincrasias de uma nação. Assimilar esse aspecto é a única forma de conseguir se expressar adequadamente.

Billy ergueu os olhos para seu chefe e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Isso foi uma bronca por ter lhe desejado feliz aniversário em japonês, mas não saber usar os palitinhos?

— Como o senhor aprendeu, Geese-sama? — perguntou o jovem.

— Uma longa temporada no Japão.

— Foi lá que aprendeu a lutar?

— Em parte.

— Deve ter sido difícil administrar os negócios à distância. Como conseguiu?

— Você está fazendo muitas perguntas.

O tom seco de Geese fez com que Billy ficasse tenso. Apenas quis conversar um pouco, não reparou que estava começando a indagar sobre o tema do qual seu chefe não falava: o passado.

— Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção — disse Billy, olhando para baixo.

Geese cruzou os braços e observou o horizonte. Voltou a falar depois de um longo silêncio e sua voz foi um pouco mais baixa e pausada:

— Eu não tinha negócios nessa época. Foi anos antes de te conhecer.

Devagar, Geese voltou seus olhos para o jovem. Billy o observava com uma evidente surpresa no rosto. Por algum motivo, aquilo fez com que Geese sorrisse com desdém.

— Achou que essa cidade sempre foi minha? — perguntou sarcasticamente, como se a ingenuidade de Billy fosse desprezível — South Town é minha porque me propus a obtê-la, mesmo que isso significasse começar do zero.

Billy parecia estar tendo problemas para assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

— É tão difícil de acreditar?

— Não, de jeito nenhum, Geese-sama — respondeu Billy rapidamente — Sua South Town é a única que conheço. O que não consigo imaginar é essa cidade sem o senhor.

Geese contemplou Billy por alguns segundos. O jovem parecia um pouco inquieto, mas a sinceridade por trás de suas palavras era genuína. Havia curiosidade em seus olhos. Estava claro que Billy queria saber mais sobre ele.

No entanto, Geese não continuou falando. Não sabia por que compartilhara esses detalhes sobre seu passado com o jovem. Eram aspectos inofensivos, mas não havia razão para comentar sobre eles com Billy. O que o levara a falar?

Geese se perguntou o que aconteceria se Billy descobrisse que, muitos anos atrás, ele também havia perdido tudo e acabara virando uma criança pobre morando na rua, indefeso, à mercê de outras pessoas e lutando desesperadamente contra a adversidade.

Ninguém conhecia essa parte de seu passado. Ninguém sabia que, ao encontrar Billy em Londres, ele havia visto a si mesmo refletido nesse garoto que fazia todo o possível para sobreviver.

No entanto, apesar de terem origens em comum, Billy não era como ele. Apesar de o jovem ter ficado deslumbrado no começo pelo dinheiro que recebia todos os meses, aquela fascinação passou rápido. Billy parecia já estar satisfeito com o que alcançara, diferente de Geese, que não tinha um momento de descanso porque sempre estava tentando conseguir algo, fosse mais dinheiro, mais influência ou mais poder.

O salário de Billy não era muito alto, especialmente depois dos descontos para cobrir os gastos com sua irmã, mas o jovem não reclamava. Ao aumentar gradualmente as responsabilidades do trabalho de Billy, Geese estava esperando que o loiro protestasse ou que pelo menos tentasse negociar um salário melhor, mas isso não aconteceu. Às vezes parecia que Billy não tinha ambições e isso era estranho, porque ainda se lembrava do garoto que, de forma bastante agressiva, impôs condições e fez uma série de exigências antes de aceitar trabalhar para ele.

— Quais são suas aspirações, Billy? — perguntou Geese lentamente, observando fixamente o jovem.

— Quero pagar a dívida que tenho com o senhor — respondeu Billy sem demora.

— Eu disse aspiração, não obrigação — indicou Geese.

A correção zombeteira fez com que Billy sorrise e o jovem olhou para o céu, pensativo.

— Quero que minha irmã possa viver em uma cidade onde esteja a salvo — disse — E, depois disso, se o senhor permitir, quero continuar trabalhando aqui.

— Você se conforma com muito pouco — comentou o empresário.

— Desculpe o atrevimento, mas… está equivocado, Geese-sama.

Geese levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir essa resposta.

Billy não foi capaz de enfrentar seu olhar e se levantou depois de alguns instantes.

— Já está tarde. Vou verificar se tudo está preparado para a saída desta noite. Virei buscá-lo às seis — indicou fazendo uma leve reverência e olhando obstinadamente para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o rosto de Geese.

O empresário ficou em silêncio, mas segurou Billy pelo pulso com um rápido movimento quando ele passou a seu lado. Levantando-se, Geese se colocou entre Billy e a porta da varanda, bloqueando o caminho.

Billy fez um pouco de força para livrar seu pulso, mas entendeu que Geese não o soltaria. Não restou outra alternativa a não ser permanecer onde estava, cabisbaixo, consciente de que suas palavras foram impertinentes, apesar de seu tom respeitoso.

O jovem loiro deixou escapar um leve som de dor quando Geese segurou seu rosto com mais força do que o necessário e o obrigou a erguer os olhos para ele.

— Geese-sama… — murmurou Billy. Os olhos celestes de seu chefe eram gelados, mas estavam tão próximos um do outro que aquela frieza não combinava com o calor que emanava do corpo do empresário ou com a calidez de sua respiração.

— Se vai dizer esse tipo de coisa, diga olhando nos meus olhos — ordenou Geese — E não fuja — acrescentou para a confusão de Billy, pois parecia que Geese estava zombando dele.

O jovem ficou paralisado quando os dedos que seguravam seu queixo se afrouxaram e a dor foi substituída por uma leve carícia que percorreu a curva de sua bochecha.

Billy entreabriu os lábios, sentindo um calafrio por causa da carícia, mas também alívio. Não havia irritado seu chefe, Geese estava apenas zombando dele; gostava de atormentá-lo, colocando-o em situações embaraçosas.

— Agora, me explique por que estou equivocado — disse o empresário — Diga-me o que alguém como você pode querer.

Billy sentiu um vazio agudo no peito ao pensar em uma resposta concreta para aquela pergunta. Ele sabia o que queria, sabia há muito tempo. Não se atrevera a colocar em palavras, mas sentia isso desde o tempo em que treinava junto de outros potenciais empregados na residência de Geese e esperava todas as noites que o empresário chegasse em sua limusine e, se estivesse com sorte, o visitasse.

A saudade reprimida que o fazia acelerar seus passos naquele tempo e que quase o fazia correr para saudar Geese durante cada infrequente visita, era o mesmo desejo que agora o conduzia cada manhã ao escritório do empresário, impaciente por ver seu rosto e escutar sua voz.

Era estranho expressar esse desejo em palavras, que pareciam dolorosas em sua simplicidade: queria estar com Geese e sabia que pedir mais do que isso era inadmissível.

Billy observou o rosto de seu chefe. Não podia responder. Implorou em silêncio para que não o obrigasse a falar.

Geese notou seu semblante aflito e, depois de um segundo de surpresa, o deixou ir sem insistir mais.

— Vai ficar tarde, Geese-sama — repetiu Billy, refugiando-se no terreno seguro de seus deveres do trabalho.

Geese assentiu e fez um gesto para que o jovem se retirasse.

Quando Billy partiu, Geese foi até a varanda do terraço e observou a cidade, pensativo. O que acabara de ver no rosto de seu guarda-costas era o resultado de suas ações: a compaixão que mostrara em Londres — tão rara da parte dele — e o tratamento severo, mas justo, que dera a ele nesses anos. Em nenhum momento planejou ser amável, mas ainda assim, a gratidão que Billy sentia por ele deu lugar a uma profunda consideração. E agora essa consideração fora acentuada por suas contínuas provocações, suas carícias.

— Então é isso… — murmurou Geese para si, compreendendo o que o jovem quis dizer.

* * *

Às seis em ponto, devidamente vestido como um guarda-costas, Billy voltou ao penthouse para escoltar Geese até o estacionamento do edifício, onde sua limusine o aguardava.

O empresário estava pronto, vestindo um sóbrio terno preto e um casaco longo e elegante. O único toque de cor em sua roupa eram as listras roxas escuras que adornavam sua gravata. Um suave cheiro de colônia amadeirada pairava no ar.

Falaram apenas o necessário e depois Billy ficou um pouco atrás de seu chefe, como se quisesse passar despercebido. O silêncio enquanto desciam no elevador era tenso, quebrado apenas pelo tilintar das correntes do sansetsukon que Billy carregava dobrado em três partes em sua mão direita.

O jovem afrouxou um pouco sua gravata, apesar de saber que seu desconforto não tinha nada a ver com seu terno.

O trajeto até o edifício onde buscariam a convidada de Geese foi curto e passaram o caminho como de costume, sentados frente a frente na parte de trás da limusine. Billy tentou evitar o olhar de seu chefe e sentiu alívio e decepção ao comprovar que Geese também não o encarava. O empresário estava calado e sério, seus olhos fixos na paisagem do outro lado da janela.

Esperaram por Marie Heinlein em frente à porta de um prédio de apartamentos em um bairro rico. Billy saiu da limusine e observou as ruas e construções circundantes. Não viu nenhum movimento suspeito nem nenhum veículo seguindo-os.

Quando Marie apareceu no saguão do prédio, Geese também desceu do carro e esperou por ela ao lado da limusine com um singelo sorriso de anfitrião educado.

Billy contemplou a mulher, cativado. Era mais jovem que Geese, alta, magra e com movimentos graciosos. Seu longo cabelo loiro caía em ondas sobre seus ombros. Vestia um casaco de pele preto e por baixo dele, um vestido preto justo e decotado que ia até os tornozelos e ondulava a cada passo. Um pequeno diamante adornava seu pescoço além dos outros que brilhavam em seus delicados brincos.

Geese tomou a mão da mulher e a tocou com seus lábios como saudação fazendo Marie rir e se aproximar dele, saudando-o com um beijo na bochecha.

Billy observou a cena sem conseguir desviar os olhos. Não podia deixar de pensar que a jovem era o tipo de pessoa adequada para estar ao lado de seu chefe. Os gestos sofisticados de ambos se complementavam e a maneira como Marie falava era quase tão elegante quanto a de Geese.

— É esse o novo guarda-costas de quem tanto ouvi falar? — perguntou Marie, observando Billy de cima a baixo — É um pouco jovem.

Billy a saudou com uma reverência, sem deixar de notar que a mão de Marie havia pousado no braço de Geese com toda a naturalidade do mundo.

— Podemos ficar aqui falando do meu guarda-costas, ou…

Marie riu, deu um leve tapinha no braço de Geese e depois fez um gesto para que entrassem no carro.

Billy não ergueu os olhos, mas conseguiu ver a mão de Geese apoiada na parte inferior das costas da jovem, guiando-a para o interior da limusine.

Alguns segundos depois, Billy fechou a porta com delicadeza e se sentou ao lado do motorista. Tocou sua gravata, apesar do nó não estar apertado. Sentia como se algo estivesse dificultando sua respiração.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou o motorista.

— Sim, vamos indo — indicou Billy, fazendo um esforço para se concentrar no trabalho e ignorar a estranha inquietação que o invadia.

No entanto, por mais que tentasse, não podia silenciar a voz de Geese na parte de trás do veículo participando de uma conversa iniciada pela jovem. Geese falava com um tom suave que Billy ouvira poucas vezes e, de vez em quando, se permitia rir baixo quando os comentários de Marie mereciam.

Suas reações eram quase como as que Billy imaginara e o jovem se perguntou por que ficou curioso para ver isso. A pessoa atenciosa e amável que estava na limusine não era o Geese que ele conhecia. E o que mais o incomodava era que não tinha certeza se aquele comportamento era falso. Talvez na verdade esse fosse um Geese que ele não conhecia, porque Geese nunca teve um motivo para se comportar assim na frente dele.

Billy fechou os olhos, desviando o rosto para a janela para que o motorista não o visse. Suas mãos se fecharam com força ao redor das seções de seu bo. Precisava se concentrar em seu trabalho. Que diferença fazia a forma como o empresário estava se comportando? Geese era seu chefe e ele era um empregado. Isso era tudo.

O loiro colocou a culpa na conversa daquela tarde, quando Geese perguntou o que ele queria da vida. Como responder a isso sem se meter em problemas?

Sabendo que se arrependeria, Billy olhou para o espelho retrovisor. Sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ver que Geese tinha um braço por trás dos ombros de Marie e que a jovem se recostara contra ele e lhe sorria de forma encantadora.

Billy se obrigou a desviar os olhos. Por anos estivera em paz sabendo que era apenas um empregado. Dissera a si mesmo que estava bem assim, que podia se conformar pois seu trabalho permitia que ele visse Geese diariamente e passasse horas a seu lado. Não precisava de nada além disso.

Mas então, Geese perguntara o que ele queria e a resposta que Billy não podia expressar em palavras estava ali, refletida na pequena superfície do espelho.

* * *

Não tiveram contratempos durante o trajeto até o teatro. Billy instruiu os homens que havia trazido e se encarregou pessoalmente de vigiar a porta do camarote onde Geese ficaria.

A noite prometia ser tranquila. Os corredores acarpetados do lugar ficavam vazios durante a apresentação e as únicas pessoas que iam e vinham eram os garçons responsáveis pelas bebidas e aperitivos.

Seguindo o que aprendeu durante seus dias como novato, Billy não permitiu que nenhum garçom entrasse no local reservado para Geese. Quando as taças de champanhe de cortesia chegaram, o jovem pediu que trouxessem uma garrafa fechada e a abrissem na sua frente, para garantir que o conteúdo não estivesse adulterado. Os garçons obedeciam suas ordens sem reclamar, parecendo um pouco assustados. Sabiam que atrás da porta que Billy guardava havia alguém importante.

Com um gesto, Billy indicou que outro guarda-costas assumisse a vigilância do corredor e então entrou no camarote levando as delicadas taças com o borbulhante líquido dourado.

Do outro lado do umbral, o camarote acarpetado estava em penumbra e o ambiente vibrava com a voz do cantor de ópera em pé no meio do palco. Geese estava sentado em uma das cadeiras estofadas com os olhos fechados, completamente submerso na intensidade do canto lírico, enquanto Marie a seu lado comentava sobre o tenor em questão e outras obras que Geese poderia gostar.

“Por que está falando? Ela não vê que Geese-sama está concentrado na música?” Billy perguntou-se perplexo, mas guardou seus pensamentos para si e entregou a taça para a jovem, que o agradeceu com um sorriso agradável.

— Geese-sama — sussurrou Billy baixinho, indo na direção de seu chefe. Não se surpreendeu por Geese não ter aberto os olhos e, para não interrompê-lo, o jovem deixou a taça na mesa a seu lado e se retirou.

De volta ao corredor, Billy tentou se animar. Pelo menos Geese estava aproveitando esse passeio. Isso era algo bom.

— O intervalo vai começar daqui a alguns minutos, vá verificar o perímetro que eu cuido deste corredor — indicou Billy ao outro guarda-costas, que assentiu e saiu para cumprir suas ordens.

Efetivamente, a música parou alguns minutos depois. Foram ouvidos aplausos e então as portas dos inúmeros camarotes se abriram e seus ocupantes saíram para esticar as pernas e socializar.

Marie Heinlein saiu também e começou a andar pelo corredor sem dirigir nenhum olhar a Billy. O jovem a observou se afastando. Vários homens viraram para admirar a silhueta esbelta da jovem e alguns a saudaram com leves inclinações de cabeça. Marie retirara o casaco e o vestido que usava revelava seus ombros e costas, além da brancura perfeita de sua pele.

Billy entrou no camarote sem fazer barulho. Geese continuava recostado para trás em seu assento, lendo o programa com uma expressão satisfeita.

— Geese-sama, deseja um pouco mais de champanhe? — perguntou o jovem, aproximando-se.

— Não. E da próxima vez lembre-se de trazer uma garrafa do meu escritório. A qualidade do champanhe que servem aqui deixa muito a desejar.

— Entendi.

Houve uma pausa e então Geese perguntou, sem erguer os olhos do programa que lia.

— Você gosta de ópera, Billy?

— Não tive oportunidade de ouvir muitas, exceto os discos que o senhor toca no seu apartamento…

Geese assentiu, satisfeito, porque isso significava que Billy ouvira apenas os melhores.

Billy pressentiu que Geese começaria a falar sobre ópera com ele, e não se equivocou. O empresário mencionou nomes e técnica vocais, composições e títulos de obras em italiano. Billy escutou atento, de pé a seu lado enquanto observava o térreo do teatro e o público distinto que se reunira ali nessa noite. Geese continuou falando quando Marie voltou. A jovem se sentou e também ouviu sua explicação, olhando tanto para Billy como para Geese com um interesse que não tentou disfarçar.

* * *

Depois da peça, quando voltaram para a Geese Tower, Billy sentiu que finalmente poderia relaxar.

Não aconteceu nada fora do comum durante a saída e ele estava grato por isso. Geese-sama estava de volta ao arranha-céus, a salvo.

Quando entraram no restaurante, Billy mostrou um sorriso arrogante para o chef e depois permaneceu próximo a Geese, mas não muito. Esse lugar era território de seu chefe. A única pessoa que deveria vigiar nessa noite era a jovem Heinlein, mas, como Geese não fizera nenhuma advertência sobre ela, Billy deixou que a tensão acumulada se dissipasse um pouco.

O loiro teve algumas horas para se acostumar com a imagem que Geese mostrava diante de sua convidada e já não prestava atenção aos gestos da garota. Marie parecia confortável na presença de Geese mas, apesar de não ser tímida ou receosa, ocasionalmente uma sombra de decepção ofuscava seu sorriso. Billy não conseguia explicar o porquê. Essa garota teve sorte por ter conseguido um encontro com Geese Howard. Então por que em certos momentos parecia triste?

Billy não encontrou uma resposta para aquela pergunta durante o jantar e depois não teve tempo para continuar pensando nisso, pois teve que escoltar Geese-sama e Marie até o apartamento especial preparado para o encontro. A ordem de Ripper de “agir como se não estivesse ali” acabou sendo extremamente difícil de cumprir.

Ocupando seu lugar ao lado da porta, Billy tentou ser discreto. Por causa da curvatura do corredor que dava para a sala, não podia ver totalmente o ambiente, mas sim uma boa parte do grande sofá branco em forma de “L” onde o casal estava sentado. Podia ouvir as vozes de Geese e Marie, o som de seus movimentos e o tilintar de taças de bebida.

Billy tentou não olhar e não ouvir, a menos que seu nome fosse pronunciado. Ignorou a dor surda em seu peito. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado simplesmente esperando que aquela noite terminasse.

— Seu guarda-costas vai ficar aqui? — ouviu repentinamente.

— É o trabalho dele.

— Por que não pede que ele se retire e nos dê alguma privacidade?

— Ignore-o. É apenas parte da decoração.

— Se você considera isso algum tipo de brincadeira, não tem graça.

Houve uma pausa.

— Billy, espere lá fora.

— Sim, Geese-sama.

Antes de fechar a porta, Billy ouviu:

— Por que ele te chama de “sama”?

* * *

Billy esperou com as costas apoiadas contra a parede e o olhar cravado no chão. O andar em que se encontravam estava desocupado e o silêncio era absoluto. Não ouviu vozes ou ruídos depois que fechou a porta. O tempo transcorreu lentamente.

Já era tarde e ele se sentia esgotado. Seu corpo doía um pouco depois das horas de treinamento daquela tarde e a tensão de proteger Geese em um lugar público não ajudou em nada. Billy só queria se deitar, fechar os olhos e dormir para parar de pensar. Estava cansado de repetir para si mesmo que estava tudo bem, porque não estava. Não sabia o que fazer com o desejo que seu chefe despertava nele.

— Billy.

A voz de Geese chegou tenuamente através da porta e Billy atendeu sem demora, como sempre fazia, escondendo seus pensamentos por trás de um rosto inexpressivo.

Encontrou seu chefe sentado no sofá fumando. Geese tirara seu casaco, mas ainda estava devidamente vestido com seu terno e gravata. Dava a impressão de ter participado de alguma reunião de negócios, não de um encontro. A jovem Heinlein estava de pé, colocando seu casaco de pele.

Havia uma garrafa de uísque pela metade na mesinha de centro.

— Acompanhe Marie até o saguão, seu chofer virá buscá-la. Depois pode se retirar.

—Sim, Geese-sama.

Billy fez um gesto cortês na direção da porta e então guiou a jovem até os elevadores, devagar, pois os passos de Marie estavam um pouco instáveis.

— Esse homem… — murmurou a garota de repente, para a surpresa de Billy, que não esperava que ela lhe dirigisse a palavra — Se fosse um verdadeiro cavalheiro me acompanharia pessoalmente, em vez de enviar seu guarda-costas.

O loiro ficou em silêncio. Podia sentir o aroma de bebida no hálito da jovem. Ele a vira bebendo champanhe no teatro, vinho durante o jantar e, julgando pela maneira como arrastava as palavras, no apartamento deveria ter tomado vários copos de uísque.

— Completamente detestável, mas ainda assim…

As portas do elevador se abriram e Billy deixou que Marie entrasse primeiro. A jovem se olhou nas paredes espelhadas e arrumou um pouco seu cabelo.

— Você deve saber bem. Tem que suportá-lo o dia inteiro e ainda assim continua trabalhando para ele. Te paga bem?

Billy a encarou por um momento no reflexo, mas não disse nada.

— Você é discreto, foi bem treinado — sorriu a jovem — Mas não precisa negar, todos sabem que Howard é um homem difícil. Não se pode alcançá-lo, mesmo estando de pé na frente dele, tentando chamar sua atenção — Marie fez uma pausa e suspirou, seu rosto assumiu a expressão abatida que Billy vira várias vezes durante a noite — Como fui me encantar por um homem assim? — sussurrou a jovem.

O elevador parou com um suave balanço. Quando as portas se abriram no saguão semi-iluminado, Marie deixou escapar uma leve risada.

— Não sei por que te falei tudo isso — murmurou a jovem — Talvez essa seja a razão pela qual Geese parece mais animado quando fala com você. Falar com você é como ter um monólogo com um móvel. Ajuda a organizar os pensamentos.

Billy piscou, surpreso. Por que a jovem dizia que Geese parecia “animado” ao falar com ele?

— Não me leve a mal, por favor, só estou usando as palavras de Geese — pediu a jovem, olhando Billy nos olhos por um segundo — Agradeço por ter me acompanhado.

Cumprindo as ordens que recebera, Billy não se separou da garota até ela subiu no carro que a aguardava.

Depois observou o veículo perdendo-se na distância e respirou profundamente o ar frio da noite.

Apesar de estar cansado e ter recebido permissão para se retirar, ele ainda não queria voltar para casa.

* * *

O apartamento utilizado para o encontro cheirava a álcool e cigarro, e Geese já não se encontrava mais ali.

Billy dirigiu-se mais uma vez aos elevadores e subiu até o penthouse. Ao entrar, viu que Geese jogara seu casaco descuidadamente sobre um dos sofás. Nesse momento, o empresário afrouxava a gravata e os primeiros botões da camisa. Não expressou surpresa ao ver Billy.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sua convidada ficou ofendida por não tê-la acompanhado até a porta.

— Algo mais?

— A senhorita Heinlein não sabe a diferença entre “móvel” e “decoração”.

Geese fez uma pausa e observou Billy, que conseguira dizer essa frase sarcástica com o rosto completamente sério. O jovem não precisou se explicar. Geese adivinhou o que deveria ter acontecido e permitiu-se uma risada baixa.

— Suponho que fez com que ela visse seu erro.

— Isso seria rude — A zombaria velada na voz de Billy fez com que Geese sorrisse e o jovem continuou, enquanto se aproximava — Espero que tenha gostado do seu dia, Geese-sama.

— Começou bem — Billy conteve um sorriso ante o elogio inesperado — O final poderia ter sido melhor. Talvez eu devesse deixá-lo organizar essas celebrações de agora em diante — comentou Geese, para o espanto de Billy, que não sabia se seu chefe estava falando sério — Apesar de aparentemente sua ideia de celebração parecer bastante simples e envolver preparar alguma comida.

— É só porque sair para algum lugar exige um planejamento prévio — explicou o jovem — Se eu tivesse tempo, poderia organizar algo melhor.

— É? — Geese fez um gesto para que se sentassem no sofá para continuarem a conversa.

Billy se perguntou se era isso a que a jovem Heinlein se referia ao comentar que Geese parecia mais “animado” quando falava com ele. Mas “animado” não era a palavra certa… Eles simplesmente conversavam. Billy gostava de ouvir o que Geese-sama tinha para dizer, apesar de às vezes não o entender totalmente. E Geese gostava de falar… O empresário podia transformar qualquer assunto em uma conversa cativante.

— Poder sair da cidade por alguns dias seria bom — disse Billy, sentando-se ao lado de Geese — O senhor trabalha demais, deveria descansar um pouco. E não apenas no seu aniversário.

— Sair… — repetiu Geese.

— Por prazer, não por trabalho — disse Billy, pensativo — Por exemplo, meus pais nos levavam para uma casa de campo em alguns finais de semana. Passeávamos pelo bosque e íamos nadar num lago. Parece algo bastante simples, mas era divertido.

— Definitivamente não parece divertido.

— Ah… era só um exemplo… não estava sugerindo que…

— Você tem um ano para me apresentar uma ideia melhor — indicou Geese.

Aquilo pegou Billy de surpresa, mas no segundo seguinte o jovem assentiu, parecendo contente com o desafio apresentado com essa nova responsabilidade.

— É o único empregado que sorri quando recebe mais trabalho — comentou Geese sem desviar os olhos.

Billy ergueu os olhos na direção de seu chefe. Pouco a pouco, o peso que sentira durante toda a noite começava a se dissipar. Era como se a saída para a ópera não tivesse acontecido. Como se a conversa que ficara pendente à tarde continuasse.

O encontro com Marie Heinlein era como um parêntese, uma simples interrupção que podia ser ignorada, pois Geese já não estava mais pensando nela. A presença da garota desaparecera completamente.

— Ter mais trabalho significa que dentro de um ano continuarei aqui — explicou Billy.

— Sua meta é muito estranha. Para outras pessoas, o trabalho é um meio, não um objetivo — disse Geese com tom desaprovador, incapaz de se conter para não provocar o jovem.

Billy murmurou algo ininteligível.

— Como? — disse Geese.

— Com o senhor — disse Billy — Dentro de um ano continuarei aqui, com o senhor.

— Ah, a “aspiração” de que você falou.

Billy afastou os olhos bruscamente, vendo-se humilhado e Geese admitiu que estava sendo desnecessariamente cruel com o jovem. Provocá-lo era divertido, mas machucá-lo não era prazeroso.

Tentando acalmá-lo, Geese colocou uma mão no ombro de Billy, forçando-o a se voltar para ele. Quando o loiro se virou, seus olhos celestes pareciam cansados.

— Se é o que você quer, então essa é uma meta tão boa quanto qualquer outra — disse Geese, falando com seriedade para deixar claro que as brincadeiras haviam acabado — Será divertido ver você dedicar sua vida para alcançá-la.

— Geese-sama… — murmurou Billy.

— Mas te advirto que não será fácil.

Geese compensou a malícia de sua voz com um suave toque na bochecha do jovem e, depois de uma longa hesitação, Billy inclinou seu rosto contra aquele contato, baixando os olhos e assentindo.

No silêncio do apartamento, Geese se deu conta de que aquele tipo de carícias, que começaram como uma espécie de recompensa quando Billy fazia alguma coisa bem, eram na verdade uma atenção que ele tinha só para com esse jovem e da qual começara a desfrutar. Era irônico, mas parecia que ao tentar manipular o jovem, quem acabou perdendo a perspectiva foi ele.

Mas… Billy percebia o que conquistara?

Uma risada baixa e divertida escapou dos lábios de Geese. Era uma sorte ter esse jovem dedicado a seu lado, e não como inimigo.

Billy o observou sem entender o porquê de sua risada, mas não disse nada quando Geese o puxou para si um pouco mais, até rodear seus ombros com um braço. O empresário parecia satisfeito com alguma coisa e Billy decidiu que isso era bom, simplesmente se deixando levar até ficar apoiado contra Geese, lembrando-se que a última vez que ficaram assim foi durante a noite de Natal, quase um mês atrás.

E, igual àquela noite, a mão de Geese foi parar no seu cabelo e a carícia era gentil e reconfortante.

— Agora entendo o que você quis dizer. Depois de mim, deve ser a pessoa mais ambiciosa desta cidade… — murmurou Geese.

Billy concordou gentilmente. Agora Geese sabia o que ele mais queria. De que adiantava negar?

* * *

MiauNeko  
21 de janeiro de 2019  
お誕生日おめでとうございますギース様！

(Se alguma vez tiverem a oportunidade ler os diálogos entre Geese e Billy no material oficial da SNK, no idioma original, recomendo que façam isso ♥ TvT. Parte de sua caracterização foi moldada pelo registro que usam quando conversam. Perde-se tanto ao não poder expressar em espanhol a forma como falam entre si em japonês! TvT)


	5. Um encontro | Londres 1

Billy esperou seu chefe durante cinco minutos ao lado do elevador do penthouse, mas como ele não aparecia, decidiu ir buscá-lo enquanto se perguntava qual seria o motivo daquele atraso. Geese costumava ser pontual.

Enquanto cruzava o enorme apartamento, Billy viu por entre os móveis banhados pelo intenso sol matinal o casaco de Geese pendurado no encosto de um dos sofás. Pegou-o para levá-lo consigo, sacudindo-o para esticá-lo e evitar que ficasse amassado.

— Geese-sama? — chamou.

Não recebeu resposta, mas ouviu o murmúrio de uma voz vinda do escritório. Ao espiar pela porta entreaberta, viu Geese sentado atrás da mesa segurando o telefone contra sua orelha com um dos ombros, enquanto abotoava as mangas da camisa. A conversa era em japonês e Billy não conseguiu entender tudo, mas reconheceu palavras como “informação” e “paradeiro”.

O jovem loiro assentiu quando Geese fez um gesto para que ele esperasse do lado de fora.

Segurando o casaco em suas mãos, Billy se distraiu olhando os livros nas prateleiras que revestiam as paredes, perguntando-se se Geese também lera os que possuíam títulos em latim, ou se eram apenas para decoração.

Ao chegar no final da estante, Billy notou que Geese deixara o relógio e a carteira na mesinha ao lado da porta do escritório. Aparentemente, tinha acabado de se arrumar quando a ligação o interrompeu.

Billy deixou o casaco pendurado em seu braço e segurou o Rolex dourado de Geese. Era mais pesado do que se lembrava, a grossa pulseira de metal parecia muito sólida contra a palma de sua mão. As bordas estavam ligeiramente gastas devido ao uso e isso fez com Billy sorrisse. Geese tinha outros relógios, mais novos e modernos, mas preferia usar esse. Era o mesmo que usava em seu pulso quando se conheceram.

— Está pensando em roubá-lo? — perguntou Geese ao sair do escritório e ver o relógio em suas mãos. 

Billy riu baixinho, olhando para o relógio com apreço e depois negou, sabendo que Geese estava justamente se referindo ao encontro em Londres, anos atrás, na época em que Billy pertencera a uma gangue que cometeu o erro de tentar assaltar Geese Howard.

Em vez de entregar o relógio, Billy fez um gesto delicado e Geese permitiu que o jovem deslizasse a pulseira por sua mão e então ajustasse o fecho em seu pulso. Os dedos de Billy tocaram sua pele por um segundo, mas o jovem logo se afastou.

— O que foi? — perguntou Geese, ao notar que Billy não o olhava nos olhos.

— Nada, Geese-sama.

— Ainda está preocupado com a visita de hoje?

Billy hesitou e então assentiu, olhando para o empresário de relance. Nessas últimas semanas, Geese realizara uma reestruturação minuciosa do conglomerado de empresas conhecido como Howard Connection. Desfizera-se dos negócios que já não eram rentáveis, usando como pretexto o não cumprimento de certos parâmetros de qualidade e segurança definidos em contrato.

Em cada empresa marcada para ser descartada, os auditores — supostamente independentes, mas na verdade contratados por Geese através de empresas secundárias — encontraram falhas inaceitáveis. Quando tais falhas eram solucionadas, os auditores indicavam outras e assim sucessivamente até que o período estipulado para corrigir aquela situação expirasse. Os trâmites comerciais ocorreram de forma legal, mas os envolvidos sabiam que Howard os forçara a se retirar.

Nesse momento, um grande número de empresários afetados nutria um ressentimento profundo contra o senhor de South Town. Sem o apoio de Howard Connection, seus negócios estavam fadados à falência.

Geese agendou uma visita a um projeto cuja construção fora suspensa em função da reestruturação. O lugar era adequado para o uso industrial e Geese desejava comprar o terreno dos proprietários atuais que não tinham recursos para concluí-lo.

Billy fizera um reconhecimento prévio do lugar e no mesmo instante teve um mau pressentimento.

O terreno era a céu aberto e estava cercado por outras obras em construção. Só possuía um acesso e parecia perfeito para uma emboscada.

As gangues da cidade provavelmente podiam ser descartadas, pois aquela não era sua área de atuação, mas Billy não conseguia se desfazer da sensação de que Geese corria mais perigo do que antes, em função de todas as pessoas que o empresário conseguiu enfurecer com suas ações. Aquelas pessoas tinham dinheiro suficiente para contratar assassinos de aluguel, o que era preocupante.

No entanto, quando Billy comunicou suas preocupações a Geese, ele as ignorou com um gesto de desprezo e um: “É por isso que te pago para ser o meu guarda-costas. Para poder sair do escritório sem ter que me preocupar com essas bobagens”.

Por sorte, Ripper compreendeu a inquietação de Billy e decidiu designar alguns seguranças adicionais para vigiarem desde as construções circundantes, por precaução.

— Se este risco não existisse, sua presença aqui não teria sentido — comentou Geese, ajustando a gravata.

— Eu sei — respondeu Billy, entregando-lhe o casaco.

Naquela manhã, Billy deixou seu traje formal no dormitório e escolheu roupas mais folgadas, para o caso de ter que lutar. A calça jeans que vestia era azul clara desgastada e sua jaqueta, azul-marinho. Por um momento, avaliou a ideia de “esquecer” de colocar uma camiseta, mas logo considerou isso inapropriado. Eles estariam cercados de gente durante o dia. As chances de seu chefe querer tocá-lo eram baixas.

— Não vai acontecer nada se fizer bem o seu trabalho.

Billy voltou a concordar.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto desciam pelo elevador e, alguns segundos antes que as portas se abrissem na garagem do subsolo, Billy sentiu o toque reconfortante dos dedos de Geese em suas costas e compreendeu que seu chefe tinha razão.

Nada aconteceria, porque ele não permitiria que alguém fizesse mal a Geese.

* * *

_Billy tinha quinze anos quando aconteceu._

_Numa tarde como outra qualquer, ao voltar da escola, encontrou alguns parentes em sua casa em Londres, conversando entre si em tom sério. Nenhum deles tentou amenizar a notícia, simplesmente lhe comunicaram que seus pais morreram num acidente e depois pediram que ele fosse para o quarto consolar sua irmã, que não parava de chorar e não entendia que seus pais não voltariam._

_Billy obedeceu mecanicamente, sem assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Em sua mente, seus pais estavam voltando do trabalho, talvez tivessem ficado presos no trânsito do horário de pico, como acontecera tantas outras vezes. Esse atraso não era totalmente ruim, porque Billy precisava de tempo para pensar numa desculpa para o bilhete que trazia em sua mochila. Se envolvera em uma briga na escola e, apesar de ter saído ileso, seu oponente não podia dizer o mesmo._

_Percorrera o caminho de volta para casa pensando em como contar isso a seus pais._

_O que acabava de ouvir não fazia sentido._

_Quando Billy abriu a porta do quarto, viu Lilly sentada na borda da cama, com o rosto vermelho e chorando inconsolavelmente. Lilly tinha apenas sete anos e parecia confusa, como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo e só soubesse que tinha sido algo ruim._

_Uma jovem que Billy desconhecia lhe fazia companhia e tentava acalmá-la._

_— Quem é você? — grunhiu Billy, ainda sem conseguir raciocinar._

_— Trabalho para seu tio… — respondeu a jovem, observando-o com pesar antes de sair do quarto._

_Billy passou um longo tempo abraçando Lilly, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Não se sentia triste nem tinha vontade de chorar, porque a situação ainda era surreal. Queria que alguém entrasse no quarto e retificasse esse erro. Seus pais não poderiam estar mortos. Havia-os visto pela manhã e estava tudo bem. Esquivara-se das perguntas sobre a escola, como sempre, aproveitando para comentar que queria que eles comprassem o último disco de uma banda que estava na moda._

_Tiveram uma manhã perfeitamente normal._

_— Billy… — O gemido baixinho de Lilly foi como um apelo da criança para que ele solucionasse o que estava acontecendo e, depois de alguns minutos, Billy se levantou e voltou para a sala para falar com os adultos. Não podia aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Queria que alguém dissesse que tudo não passara de um mal-entendido, que tudo ficaria bem._

_Billy caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, sentindo que estava suspenso em uma névoa que deixava tudo em câmera lenta. Seus ouvidos estavam atentos aos barulhos da rua, esperando perceber o som do carro de seus pais chegando em casa._

_As vozes na sala discutiam acaloradamente. Seus tios, que não via há meses, estavam ali. A jovem que estivera fazendo companhia a Lilly era uma secretária e fazia anotações em seu caderno. Havia outras pessoas na sala, outros adultos que Billy não conhecia._

_Os adultos não notaram sua presença e continuaram falando. Aquela era uma discussão de negócios. Falavam sobre as dívidas pendentes que os pais de Billy mantinham em alguns bancos e instituições de crédito, de parcelas atrasadas do aluguel da casa, que pertencia a um de seus tios._

_Billy retrocedeu até ficar escondido atrás da porta, ouvindo a conversa. Pouco a pouco, o garoto tirou suas próprias conclusões e se lembrou das noites em que vira seus pais sentados na mesa, em frente a inúmeras contas. O dinheiro não costumava ser suficiente, mas Billy não lembrava de ter ouvido que seus pais tivessem dívidas tão altas._

_— O que vai acontecer com as crianças? — perguntou a secretária._

_Apesar de não ser parente dos Kane, ela era a única que parecia preocupada com Billy e Lilly._

_Houve uma pausa e então Billy ouviu:_

_— Ninguém quer cuidar deles, então terão que ir para algum orfanato._

_— Ninguém…? — repetiu a jovem — Mas…_

_— Tudo o que seus pais deixaram foram dívidas acumuladas. Você não espera que também cuidemos de crianças inúteis, certo?_

_O tom do homem que falava era venenoso. Billy lembrou por que não via seu tio há tanto tempo. Houve uma discussão anos atrás… Ele era muito pequeno para entender do que se tratava, mas depois disso, seus pais se afastaram do restante da família._

_Seu tio continuou falando com a secretária, impaciente:_

_— Entre em contato com os serviços sociais. Se possível, agende para que venham buscar as crianças amanhã. Quero desocupar essa casa o quanto antes._

_— E o testamento?_

_— Que testamento? — zombou o homem — O único legado do meu irmão são dívidas. Mas seu filho sequer tem idade suficiente para começar a trabalhar._

_A secretária assentiu cabisbaixa e fez mais algumas anotações._

_Billy se retirou em silêncio, sentindo-se mais entorpecido do que antes e começando a aceitar a realidade. Orfanato? Ele ouvira histórias e assistira séries de televisão suficientes para saber como eram aqueles lugares. Lilly e ele teriam que viver num lugar assim? Seriam separados?_

_Billy sentiu um nó de angústia na garganta e lágrimas brotando de seus olhos, mas se conteve para não chorar, pois Lilly saíra do quarto e estava no corredor, parecendo assustada._

_— Billy, cadê o papai e a mamãe?_

_— Vamos voltar pro quarto — respondeu o garoto, esfregando os olhos dissimuladamente e dando a mão para a irmã._

_Naquela noite, ainda sentindo suas emoções e pensamentos entorpecidos, Billy comprovou que seus parentes e os demais adultos não tinham o menor interesse neles. Ninguém foi até o quarto perguntar como estavam e, na hora do jantar, ninguém lhes ofereceu comida. Não houve explicações._

_Quando Billy foi para a cozinha buscar alguma comida para Lilly, ninguém respondeu suas perguntas. Não quiseram dizer qual tipo de acidente seus pais sofreram e o ignoraram quando ele disse que queria vê-los. Nenhum de seus parentes se compadeceu e todos eles mostraram completa indiferença perante seus olhos avermelhados e sua angústia._

_Seus tios saíram à noite, deixando a secretária encarregada de vigiá-los. A compaixão que a jovem demonstrava acabou irritando Billy, porque dizer coisas banais como “as coisas vão melhorar amanhã” não mudava nada._

_Billy tomou uma decisão de madrugada, enquanto Lilly dormia. Não podia deixar que os adultos decidissem seu destino. Devia ter algo que ele pudesse fazer._

_Impulsivamente, Billy esvaziou sua mochila da escola e começou a empacotar algumas coisas, para levar Lilly embora dali antes que os assistentes sociais chegassem._

_Como era jovem, não se deu conta de que sua ideia não tinha como dar certo. Era só um garoto e não estava pensando no futuro._

_Encontrou algumas libras esterlinas no quarto de seus pais e também juntou todas as suas economias e as de Lilly. O dinheiro lhe parecia suficiente, pois era mais do que jamais tivera em mãos._

_Billy nunca tinha pensado nas implicações de tentar sair de casa assim. Não sabia o que o esperava._

_Ainda estava escuro quando ele acordou Lilly, indicando que não fizesse nenhum barulho e o seguisse._

_Saíram de casa furtivamente. A secretária estava na sala lendo um documento, completamente distraída._

_O ar da rua estava frio, mas Billy não reparou nisso. Apenas pensava no que fazer e para onde ir._

_O bairro onde se encontravam era formado por uma fileira de casas de tijolos vermelhos, com fachadas estreitas, idênticas umas às outras, exceto pelas cores das portas e das molduras das janelas._

_Os vizinhos se davam bem com seus pais, mas nenhum deles eram amigos próximos._

_Sem saber para onde ir, Billy foi para a casa de um amigo da escola._

_Nos dias que se seguiram, Billy aprendeu várias coisas sobre o mundo. Descobriu que mesmo as pessoas de bom coração não estavam dispostas a assumir a responsabilidade por duas crianças órfãs. Ninguém os ajudaria. A frase “volte para a sua família, eles sabem o que é melhor pra você” foi repetida infinitas vezes._

_O garoto sentiu-se estúpido. O que ele estava esperando? Que alguém os abrigasse, como se aquela situação fosse temporária?_

_A notícia da morte de seus pais chegou aos ouvidos de todos os seus conhecidos. Os pais de seus amigos foram avisados de que ele deveria voltar para casa, para que o serviço social pudesse “ajudá-los”._

_No entanto, apesar da insistência, Billy percebeu que seus parentes não faziam nenhum esforço para encontrá-los. Estava fazendo um favor a eles por ir embora. Se ele e Lilly desaparecessem, seria até melhor para seus tios._

_Billy passou algumas noites dormindo com sua irmã em estações de trem, onde o fluxo permanente de passageiros e as luzes intensas o faziam sentir que estava um pouco mais seguro do que na rua. Mas essa também não foi uma opção permanente, pois os guardas começaram a reconhecê-los e a fazer perguntas. Ficavam preocupados ao ver Lilly chorando continuamente e inclusive chegaram a duvidar que Billy e a menina fossem realmente irmãos. O pessoal da segurança perguntava várias vezes por que não estavam com seus pais._

_O dinheiro acabou rápido demais e, mais uma vez, Billy aprendeu que o mundo onde vivera estava reservado somente àqueles que cumprissem certos critérios. Numa manhã, perguntou inocentemente a uma mulher se ela podia dar uma moeda para comprar comida para Lilly. Fez a pergunta de forma educada, sem sentir que estava mendigando. O que era uma simples moeda? No entanto, a mulher se afastou bruscamente, como se ele fosse algo sujo._

_Billy ficou sem reação, pois era a primeira vez que alguém o olhava desse jeito; como se ele não fosse um cidadão normal e sim uma coisa inferior, algo que deveria ser evitado._

_O mesmo aconteceu em algumas padarias e frutarias. Os clientes bondosos que se compadeciam dele e lhe davam comida às vezes, se tornavam pessoas desalmadas que o expulsavam duramente do lugar na vez seguinte, ao perceberem que Billy pensava que aquela generosidade seria permanente. Se oferecer trabalhar para eles em troca de comida também não adiantou. Muitos lojistas gritavam que não queriam voltar a vê-lo rondando perto de seus negócios._

_Depois de um tempo, devido ao aspecto esfarrapado de suas roupas sujas, receber aquele tipo de tratamento tornou-se algo constante. Billy demorou um pouco para compreender que as pessoas já não o viam mais como um membro da mesma sociedade a que elas pertenciam. Agora ele estava morando na rua, pedindo comida, vestindo roupas cada vez mais desgastadas._

_Para eles, era apenas mais um mendigo._

* * *

Ao chegar na construção, Billy desceu primeiro do Bentley e olhou ao seu redor. Após um gesto seu, os outros guarda-costas espalharam-se em um círculo, para cobrir todos os ângulos. De longe, Billy confirmou que os seguranças designados para vigiar as edificações circundantes já estavam a postos. 

Uma comitiva esperava por Geese a alguns passos da limusine. O grupo era liderado por um engenheiro de meia-idade de aspecto não muito formal, usando uma camisa com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos. Ao seu redor havia uma dezena de pedreiros uniformizados, que observavam o veículo com ar indiferente. 

Billy lançou um olhar de advertência para que não tentassem fazer nada estranho, depois inclinou-se para o interior do veículo.

— Geese-sama.

Geese saiu com uma lentidão deliberada, tomando tempo para ajustar seu terno e seu casaco. Depois levantou os olhos para a construção pela metade, as vigas de concreto e as barras de metal que saíam das colunas inacabadas. Cheiro de cimento fresco pairava no ar.

O engenheiro e seus empregados se aproximaram de Geese, observando-o como se ele fosse um espécime estranho de outro planeta. Sem se alterar, o empresário apertou sua mão em um gesto profissional.

Billy os acompanhou durante a visita pelas instalações, atento a qualquer perigo. Havia áreas escuras e zonas não construídas que ofereciam esconderijos perfeitos para algum agressor. No entanto, Geese caminhava enquanto ouvia as explicações dos capatazes como se isso fosse um tranquilo e prazeroso passeio.

Ao fim da inspeção, chegaram em um espaço ao ar livre, onde uma mesa fora instalada pelos funcionários com enormes plantas abertas sobre ela. O grupo passou um longo tempo examinando aqueles diagramas, indicando os lugares onde poderiam fazer modificações no projeto original.

Billy observou seu chefe a alguns passos de distância. Geese indicou um ponto específico do mapa com o indicador esquerdo e os pedreiros assentiram. Os olhos celestes do empresário estavam semicerrados e seu olhar era duro, como se não gostasse do que estava vendo. Os homens que estavam com ele eram adultos, profissionais e provavelmente especialistas no assunto, mas, ainda assim, pareciam coibidos e inquietos ao ouvir sua maneira áspera de dar ordens.

Contendo um sorriso desdenhoso, Billy descansou a ponta de seu bo no chão de terra e se apoiou contra ele enquanto observava a cena. O sol matutino caía sobre aquela sala sem teto, fazendo com que o cabelo de Geese parecesse ainda mais loiro. Não havia um fio de cabelo sequer fora do lugar.

O empresário que ele conhecera em Londres usava cabelo comprido, com sedosas mechas douradas que caíam por suas costas e faziam com que se destacasse onde quer que fosse. Nessa época, Billy não via muitos homens com o cabelo assim, a menos que fossem músicos ou artistas, então bastou que visse Geese uma vez para saber que o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Para ele, o empresário parecia uma figura extravagante, mas também uma pessoa intrigante em quem não deveria confiar completamente.

Billy não conseguia decidir de qual versão de seu chefe ele gostava mais.

Enquanto esperava que a reunião com o pessoal da obra terminasse, o jovem se perguntou qual seria a sensação de passar as mãos por aqueles cabelos loiros e bagunçá-los.

Perguntou-se se algum dia teria coragem de tentar.

* * *

_Geese Howard passara a manhã em Londres, em um dos escritórios de uma empresa contratante com a qual acabara de fechar um acordo milionário. O conselho municipal da cidade iniciara um projeto de longo prazo para edificar habitações de interesse social e proporcionar residências de baixo custo para pessoas carentes. Geese identificou isso como uma oportunidade de negócio lucrativo que proporcionaria um fluxo contínuo de renda por pelo menos duas décadas. No entanto, o governo inglês não teve interesse em fechar uma parceria com ele, por se tratar de um estrangeiro._

_Em função disso, Geese simplesmente comprara a participação majoritária das ações de uma famosa empresa local._

_Nessa manhã, depois da reunião, Geese andou por sua nova aquisição. Os funcionários o observavam com curiosidade, mas ninguém sabia ainda que ele era o novo dono._

_As instalações dessa empresa eram adequadas, sem chegar a ser luxuosas. Uma de suas poucas características de destaque era a grande cafeteria instalada no térreo, ao lado do saguão, composta de um aconchegante salão principal decorado em tons de bege e marrom, além de um terraço que dava para a rua, cercado por paredes de vidro temperado._

_Geese sentou-se no terraço, numa mesa afastada dos outros clientes. Não tinha nenhum guarda-costas com ele, pois seu nome ainda não era conhecido naquela cidade e duvidava que houvesse ali alguém que quisesse matá-lo. O nível de delinquência em Londres não era nada comparado ao de South Town, o principal problema nos bairros eram os batedores de carteira inofensivos. Por isso, Geese apenas contratou um motorista que o levasse para onde precisasse ir. O homem estava esperando por ele na rua lateral ao edifício._

_Depois de pedir um café, Geese contemplou a rua e suas cores desbotadas sob o céu cinza de Londres. Havia uma padaria do outro lado da rua e uma farmácia a poucos passos. Era difícil saber se eram negócios modernos, ou se existiam desde a época vitoriana. O planejamento urbano desta zona parecia ter um cuidado especial para que as novas edificações não destoassem dos prédios de pedra que ladeavam as ruas._

_Havia poucos transeuntes a essa hora da manhã e, alguns minutos depois, enquanto mexia o café com uma colher, Geese notou uma figura movendo-se de maneira suspeita pela calçada._

_Era um garoto loiro e extremamente magro, vestido com roupas gastas e sujas, que inconfundivelmente parecia ser membro de alguma gangue. Estava sozinho e andava devagar, mancando ligeiramente._

_Sem nada melhor para fazer, Geese tentou adivinhar as intenções daquele desconhecido. Estava mais do que claro que suas intenções não eram boas. Queria roubar algo da padaria, talvez? Assaltá-la? Não, esse não era o caso. O garoto não levava nenhuma arma por baixo de suas roupas largas e esfarrapadas._

_A farmácia, então? Por estar tão magro, o garoto poderia muito bem ser um viciado desesperado. No entanto, quando Geese olhou para seus braços procurando por indícios de picadas de agulhas, apenas viu sua pele pálida, manchada de sujeira e marcada por alguns arranhões e feridas._

_Esse garoto loiro não estava vestido adequadamente para o clima gelado de janeiro. A camiseta que usava era de mangas curtas e não oferecia nenhuma proteção contra o frio._

_Parou ao chegar em frente à farmácia, espiando o interior para confirmar que não havia outros clientes. Geese sorriu entretido. Agora sabia o que estava acontecendo e, por experiência própria, sabia como isso terminaria._

_O garoto entrou na farmácia e saiu pouco depois com um frasco de pílulas numa das mãos, sendo perseguido por um funcionário de jaleco branco._

_— Ladrão! Segurem ele!_

_Esquivando-se agilmente de alguns carros em movimento, o menino cruzou a rua em direção ao terraço onde Geese estava sentado. Por um momento, Geese viu seus olhos azuis-claros e a determinação e desespero que havia neles. Aquela expressão despertou uma vaga lembrança nele. O garoto não estava roubando drogas, estava roubando remédios._

_Os pensamentos de Geese foram interrompidos quando um pedestre interceptou o menino e o fez rolar pelo chão com um empurrão._

_— Seu ladrãozinho!_

_O garoto encolheu-se sob a surra de pontapés que o pedestre e o funcionário lhe deram. O frasco de remédio foi arrancado de suas mãos. Geese conseguiu ver que se tratava de simples antibióticos._

_Alguém estava doente… Alguém próximo do garoto?_

_A cena ressoou com uma memória que Geese tentara enterrar. Ele mesmo vivera uma situação muito semelhante, em um passado que parecia tão distante que poderia ter sido em uma outra vida._

_O garoto esforçou-se para se recompor e ficou sentado na calçada enquanto reunia suas forças. Parecia fraco e mal alimentado. Não notara que Geese estava observando-o por trás do vidro._

_Para a surpresa do empresário, o garoto sorriu de repente e enfiou a mão no bolso de sua calça suja. Quando a tirou, segurava algumas pílulas brancas. O desespero em seus olhos se transformou em alívio. Apesar da surra, conseguira se apoderar do remédio._

_Geese considerava que os delinquentes e batedores de carteira eram uma praga que assolava até as melhores cidades do mundo, mas, nessa manhã, reconheceu que o garoto era habilidoso. O fato de ser membro de uma gangue era um detalhe irrelevante._

_Sem deixar de observá-lo, pagou o café e se levantou da mesa. O garoto ainda não tinha forças para ficar em pé, mas a determinação em seus olhos não se apagou. Geese presumiu que esse menino tinha alguém para cuidar e esse dever lhe dava um propósito, apesar do quão fraco que se encontrava._

_Essa situação era familiar demais…_

_Incomodado por permitir que um desconhecido fizesse com que ele despertasse lembranças e sentimentalismo, Geese abandonou a cafeteria e logo se dirigiu à saída. Um dos vigias o reconheceu e indicou que esperasse, pois chamaria seu chofer. Geese assentiu, mas ainda assim saiu do edifício para fumar um cigarro._

_— Me solta! Você não é dono da maldita rua!_

_Geese se virou na direção do escândalo e viu que o garoto loiro que roubara a farmácia estava agora deste lado da rua, brigando com um dos porteiros que o segurava pela gola de sua camiseta velha._

_— Já falei para não voltar aqui!_

_— Me solta! — O garoto tentou bater no porteiro, seus olhos celestes brilhando com fúria, mas seu corpo ainda estava dolorido pelos chutes que recebera e o garoto acabou rolando pelo chão._

_O empurrão não foi para machucá-lo e o garoto levantou-se rapidamente. No entanto, em vez de contra-atacar, apalpou o bolso de suas calças e então apertou os dentes com raiva ao perceber que os antibióticos que conseguira com tanto esforço tinham virado pó._

_— Merda… — murmurou baixinho — Olha o que você fez! — gritou para o porteiro, jogando nele o pó branco — Vai pagar por isso!_

_— Alguém chame a seguran…!_

_Geese então interveio, estendendo um braço entre o garoto e o funcionário do edifício. O porteiro o encarou confuso, enquanto o garoto levantava o rosto e lhe dirigia um olhar enfurecido. Seus olhos claros pareciam desesperados outra vez, úmidos, como se estivesse contendo lágrimas de raiva._

_— Venha comigo — ordenou Geese em tom severo, olhando fixamente para o garoto._

_— Por que diabos eu faria isso? — perguntou o menino com insolência._

_— Pagarei pelos remédios — indicou Geese, sem dar maiores explicações, porque ele também não tinha certeza quanto ao motivo por trás de suas ações. Estava sendo sentimental por culpa desse garoto e das lembranças que despertava nele — Não vou repetir. Venha._

_— Senhor Howard… o que está fazendo…?_

_Geese ignorou o porteiro e começou a andar na direção da farmácia. Depois de alguns segundos, o garoto o seguiu com passos vacilantes e olhar carrancudo, mantendo uma mão na barriga, onde recebera os chutes._

_— Quem está doente? — perguntou Geese, observando o garoto._

_Ele lhe devolveu o olhar, mas seus olhos eram evasivos. Mantinha sua distância, como se temesse que a boa vontade de Geese virasse um golpe traiçoeiro a qualquer momento._

_— O que tem? Febre? — insistiu Geese._

_O garoto assentiu sem olhar para ele. Depois de alguns passos, murmurou:_

_— Era um resfriado. Pensei que passaria, mas agora não para de tossir e não consegue respirar._

_— Quem?_

_— Minha irmã…_

_Ao chegar na farmácia, Geese empurrou a porta e a manteve aberta, indicando ao garoto que entrasse. Já que estava fazendo uma obra de caridade, pensava em se divertir um pouco provocando o funcionário._

_— Como se atreve a voltar…? — exclamou o homem de bata branca ao ver o garoto._

_Geese se colocou entre eles._

_— Está comigo — indicou._

_O funcionário levantou os olhos para Geese, pronto para gritar com ele também, mas calou-se subitamente ao ver o brilho gelado em seus olhos e o tênue sorriso de superioridade em seus lábios. Pelo aspecto elegante de Geese, o homem pôde concluir que tinha diante de si um grande executivo, provavelmente da empresa do outro lado da rua. O sotaque estrangeiro e o comportamento distinto eram intimidantes, indicando a possibilidade de se tratar de uma pessoa importante._

_— Tem doxiciclina neste país? — perguntou Geese em um tom extremamente desdenhoso._

_O funcionário assentiu e dirigiu-se até as prateleiras. Voltou com uma caixa branca que Geese examinou por um momento, lendo os compostos ativos._

_Depois disso, Geese parou um momento para inspecionar os medicamentos de venda livre que estavam expostos nas prateleiras. Não fazia esse tipo de compra pessoalmente há tanto tempo que aquela visita à farmácia estava sendo curiosamente divertida._

_O garoto loiro esperava em silêncio, observando-o disfarçadamente._

_Geese adicionou descongestionantes e analgésicos ao pedido e então esperou que o funcionário calculasse o total._

_— A doxiciclina só é vendida com receita médica “neste país” — disse o funcionário, colocando os produtos numa sacola de papel, mas detendo-se nos antibióticos. Seu tom perfeitamente respeitoso estava tingido por um sarcasmo velado._

_— Estou certo de que isso não será um problema — disse Geese com um indiferença soberana, tirando algumas notas de cinquenta libras e deixando-as sobre o balcão. A quantia excedia em muito o custo dos produtos._

_Sem esperar uma resposta, Geese pegou os remédios da mão do funcionário e os jogou na sacola, que então entregou ao garoto loiro._

_Saíram da farmácia e Geese se deteve. O garoto segurava a sacola com força contra o peito, como se devesse proteger seu conteúdo. Seu rosto estava franzido e olhava desafiadoramente para Geese. Também tremia ligeiramente, mas isso podia ser devido ao frio de inverno._

_Geese conhecia essa atitude. O garoto estava tão desesperado que não teve outra opção a não ser aceitar o favor de um desconhecido, mas agora estava em dívida com ele. Não podia dar meia-volta e ir embora. Esperava que Geese dissesse alguma coisa._

_No entanto, Geese se limitou a pegar vinte libras e as ofereceu ao garoto._

_— Compre alguma comida, parece que está precisando. Suponho que sua irmã também deva estar faminta._

_O garoto segurou a nota com um movimento rápido e manteve distância._

_Geese o observou. Esse garoto fazia-o pensar em um cachorro que fora maltratado tantas vezes que agora desconfiava até das pessoas que eram amáveis com ele._

_— Como se chama? — perguntou Geese._

_O garoto não respondeu._

_— Meu nome é Geese Howard — ofereceu o empresário._

_— Billy Kane — respondeu então o garoto._

_Como não tinham mais o que dizer, cada um tomou um caminho diferente, mas, depois de se afastar alguns passos, Billy parou e se virou._

_— Obrigado — disse, parecendo sincero._

_Geese assentiu e, sem se virar para olhá-lo, continuou caminhando na direção do carro que o aguardava._

* * *

_Naquela tarde, Billy voltou ao barulhento edifício abandonado que se tornara o refúgio de vários viciados e indigentes sem lar. Subiu as desgastadas escadas sem parar, ignorando as pessoas que lhe pediam comida, dinheiro ou uma dose de entorpecentes. Mantinha a sacola com os medicamentos apertada contra o peito, protegendo seu valioso conteúdo. A comida que comprou estava escondida dentro dela e o dinheiro que sobrara estava seguro no fundo de seu bolso._

_O garoto chegou no andar mais alto, que estava quase desocupado já que grande parte do teto havia caído. Cada vez que chovia, os corredores ficavam inundados e essa área adquiria um cheiro intenso de umidade e podridão._

_No entanto, Billy não se importava com isso. Nesse andar havia um apartamento com um único quarto utilizável e o homem que cuidava desse lugar permitira que ele ocupasse esse quarto por um preço muito baixo._

_Lilly esperava por ele ali, deitada num colchão velho no chão._

_Os dois irmãos faziam o possível para transformar esse quarto num lugar habitável. Billy retirou os escombros e salvou alguns móveis de outros andares que ninguém mais queria. Apesar de não terem cadeiras, havia uma mesa baixa diante da qual podiam sentar-se e comer. O piso estava limpo e sobre uma cômoda vazia havia um vaso onde às vezes Billy colocava flores frescas para tentar dar um toque de cor àquela triste existência._

_— Lilly, já voltei. Olha o que eu trouxe._

_Em vez de palavras, Billy recebeu um acesso de tosse como resposta. Por um longo tempo, o garoto cuidou de sua irmã, obrigando-a a comer e depois a tomar os remédios. Lilly reclamou um pouco porque sua garganta doía, mas cedeu ante a insistência de Billy. Depois de alguns minutos, sentaram-se lado a lado no colchão, com Billy mantendo Lilly em seus braços enquanto lhe contava o que acontecera nesse dia._

_O corpo febril de sua irmã parecia muito leve contra o seu, apesar de Billy fazer todo o possível para conseguir comida para ela. Talvez quando a febre e a tosse passassem, Lilly recuperaria um pouco de peso. Billy rogou em silêncio para que o dinheiro durasse até lá._

_Observando as bandejas vazias de comida, Billy sentiu uma intensa gratidão para com o americano que o ajudara aquela manhã._

_Ainda não entendia quais razões esse homem teria para ajudá-lo, mas Billy não pensava em esquecer seu nome e rosto, pois foi a única pessoa que fez algo bom para ele em meses._

_“Por que fez isso?”_

_O aspecto desse homem, Geese Howard, era inusitado. Com seus longos cabelos loiros penteados para trás, no começo Billy pensara que fosse um turista excêntrico. O terno azul que vestia parecia refinado e seu justo colete branco imaculado parecia desafiar a própria cidade, onde a fuligem das chaminés e do escapamento dos veículos pousava sobre qualquer superfície de tom claro._

_Billy não gostava do brilho de superioridade nos olhos azuis desse homem. A expressão no rosto de Howard lhe dizia que não era uma pessoa confiável. Achou que o homem era desagradável e por isso respondeu a ele de forma insolente._

_Mas, ainda assim, esse homem o tratou bem. Gastou cem libras esterlinas em remédios como se o dinheiro não significasse nada para ele._

_Quando Howard lhe ofereceu vinte libras na rua, Billy hesitou em aceitar. Já passara por situações assim antes e sabia que ninguém oferecia nada sem buscar receber algo em benefício próprio. Mais de uma vez, diferentes pessoas ofereceram dinheiro esperando que Billy entregasse a eles a única coisa que tinha a oferecer. Enojado, Billy se negou a deixar que colocassem as mãos nele, rejeitando essa opção tanto quanto pôde, mas então Lilly adoeceu e em meio a seu desespero…_

_Billy sacudiu a cabeça para afastar essas memórias de sua mente. Preferiu se concentrar no homem dessa manhã._

_Quando viu a nota sendo oferecida, Billy acreditou que Howard também pediria seu corpo, mas o homem não demonstrou nenhum interesse. Talvez estivesse acima disso. Se era rico, não tinha motivo para querer deitar-se com um garoto de rua._

_Billy sentiu alívio quando o homem se afastou, pois mesmo quando estava sendo gentil, o olhar de Howard parecia esconder más intenções._

_No entanto, Billy não resistiu em olhar para ele uma última vez. De longe, contemplou como Geese Howard subia em uma luxuosa limusine e desaparecia pela avenida._

_Essa noite, enquanto Billy se deitava ao lado de Lilly, esse homem permaneceu em seus pensamentos até que conseguisse dormir._

* * *

_— Como está sua irmã? Melhor?_

_Billy assentiu de má vontade, devolvendo o olhar de Andrew, o líder da gangue à qual se unira há alguns meses._

_Andrew era um homem mais velho, cruel e sem escrúpulos. Billy não gostava de trabalhar sob suas ordens, além de odiar o fato de esse homem saber da existência de Lilly. No entanto, Andrew cuidava de seu grupo como se fosse um negócio, tinha bons contatos e, às vezes, conseguia organizar roubos que acabavam sendo muito lucrativos e de baixo risco. Billy ganhou sua confiança ao ajudá-lo a defender seu território de um gangue invasora. Agora, Andrew usava Billy como batedor de carteira e o enviava para roubar turistas distraídos no metrô e nos pubs no centro da cidade._

_O garoto não estava orgulhoso por ter se tornado um delinquente, mas não tinha outra opção. Não conseguia manter Lilly sozinho e trabalhar para Andrew pelo menos lhe garantia algumas moedas para comprar comida ao final do dia. Não importava se Billy conseguisse roubar algo ou não. Andrew distribuía uma parte dos ganhos entre todos os membros igualmente._

_Billy sabia que não poderia permanecer nesse grupo por muito mais tempo, pois a qualquer momento, Andrew poderia ordenar que ele cuidasse de atividades mais perigosas, como vender drogas à noite ou invadir casas para roubá-las. E Billy tinha medo de não poder recusar, porque Andrew sabia onde estava alojado e que ele cuidava de uma irmã pequena._

_Sim, deveria deixar esse grupo logo, mas, enquanto isso, não tinha outra opção a não ser trabalhar para eles._

_— A pneumonia pode ser perigosa, especialmente sem tratamento._

_— Consegui antibióticos há alguns dias._

_— Que bom pra você — sorriu Andrew ao ouvi-lo — Se o trabalho de hoje der certo, não vai faltar dinheiro para comprar remédios._

_— O que faremos?_

_— Assaltar um homem muito rico._

_Andrew esperou que o resto da gangue chegasse ao depósito abandonado onde costumam se reunir e então explicou seu plano. Billy prestou atenção, sentado em uma das caixas vazias a certa distância._

_Um dos contatos de Andrew trabalhava em um luxuoso hotel cinco estrelas e estava encarregado de manter a suíte onde um rico empresário americano estava hospedado. Acidentalmente, o tal contato viu um cronograma de atividades no quarto e descobriu que nessa tarde o empresário visitaria uma metalúrgica que estava abandonada há muitos anos. O lugar ficava fora da cidade e era completamente deserto. O empresário estaria acompanhado apenas pelo motorista de sua limusine._

_— Ele está praticamente se entregando para nós — riu Andrew._

_— Está implorando para que alguém o roube, se expondo assim — comentou outro membro do grupo._

_Billy franziu o rosto._

_— É só isso? Roubar? — perguntou._

_— Não acho que um respeitável empresário tentará nos enfrentar. Não precisaremos recorrer à violência se ele nos entregar o que estamos pedindo._

_— O que vamos roubar?_

_— Um relógio — sorriu Andrew._

_Um murmúrio de chacota repercutiu pelo grupo._

_— Doze mil dólares._

_O murmúrio parou._

_— Um relógio pode custar tanto?_

_— O que esse homem usa, sim — respondeu Andrew — meu contato viu ele de perto, mas não pôde roubá-lo no hotel ou saberiam na hora que foi ele._

_— Vamos fazer isso!_

_Billy não participou da votação geral, mas pensava em fazer o que a maioria decidisse. Manteve-se afastado e calado, seus pensamentos voltando a Geese Howard. Não reparou se esse homem usava um relógio caro no pulso. Não prestou atenção nesses detalhes durante seu encontro._

_Quando partiram, seus companheiros esconderam canivetes e socos ingleses nos bolsos, mas Billy levava consigo um báculo sólido de madeira, dizendo a si mesmo que havia outros empresários americanos na cidade e que era muito difícil que o alvo desse dia fosse o mesmo homem que conhecera._

* * *

_O vento que soprava pelo terreno plano da fábrica era gelado e Geese colocou finas luvas de couro preto enquanto caminhava de volta para a limusine._

_Havia uma sombra de decepção em seu rosto, pois o longo percurso para visitar a metalúrgica acabou sendo uma perda de tempo. A fundação do local não fora planejada adequadamente e isso afetara o subsolo. Tentar aproveitar a infraestrutura era impossível._

_— Senhor Howard!_

_O homem que contratara como motorista parecia inquieto e indicava um ponto atrás de Geese._

_— Finalmente as ratazanas traiçoeiras da cidade mostram a cara — comentou Geese sozinho, virando-se devagar._

_Enquanto percorria a fábrica, sentiu olhares sobre si e o eco de várias presenças movendo-se desajeitadamente pelas sombras. Agora essas presenças se reuniam no pátio da frente e formavam um grupo compacto de delinquentes com semblantes ameaçadores. A maioria eram homens adultos de aspecto vulgar, mas havia alguns garotos entre eles. Geese contou dezoito pessoas. Um número considerável, mas facilmente administrável._

_— O que querem? — perguntou, como se não percebesse nenhuma outra ameaça além de uma gangue de inúteis desperdiçando seu precioso tempo._

_O líder do grupo parecia não saber como lidar com seu aborrecimento. Esperava ver medo e submissão, não tédio e raiva._

_— É um belo relógio esse que está usando — disse finalmente, indicando o pulso esquerdo de Geese._

_Geese olhou para o relógio e então concordou._

_— É mesmo — disse simplesmente, com um leve sorriso sarcástico começando a curvar seus lábios._

_— Vamos ficar com ele, se não for muito incômodo — disse o líder, imitando o tom educado de Geese._

_— Não._

_— O quê?_

_— Não._

_O grupo compacto se pôs em movimento, cercando-o em um semicírculo ameaçador._

_— Senhor Howard, suba logo no carro — pediu o chofer, sentando-se rapidamente no banco do motorista._

_Geese o ignorou. Examinou os rostos dos membros da gangue um por um, flexionando seus dedos distraidamente, pensando no quanto iria se divertir espancando-os. Seu olhar se deteve no familiar rosto de um garoto loiro que estava um pouco atrás dos demais, segurando uma longa vara de madeira em suas mãos._

_Reconheceu-o imediatamente e, embora o tivesse visto apenas uma vez, pôde ler claramente seu semblante. Naquele dia, os olhos claros de Billy não estavam cheios de desespero ou raiva. Havia descrença e preocupação neles._

_— Não se esqueça que tivemos a consideração de pedir pacificamente — disse o líder do grupo, ainda simulando falar de forma educada, tirando um canivete do bolso._

_Os outros homens o imitaram e avançaram na direção de Geese._

_— Espera, você disse que ninguém se machucaria — interveio Billy, passando por seus companheiros._

_— Se ele cooperasse, o que não está fazendo — respondeu o líder._

_Billy se virou para Geese, sem entender porque o empresário desdenhava de uma situação tão perigosa. Por que estava sorrindo? Achava que a gangue estava brincando? Não via que sua vida corria perigo?_

_— Ele não nos deixa outra alternativa, né, Billy?_

_Geese observou a conversa um tanto intrigado. Billy estava se recusando, com os dentes apertados e as mãos fechadas fortemente ao redor do báculo de madeira. Lentamente, Billy se colocou entre a gangue e Geese, mantendo os olhos fixos no líder do grupo._

_— Não vai machucá-lo — disse Billy com voz tensa._

_— Mas o que diabos está fazendo? — perguntaram seus companheiros._

_Billy não respondeu. Olhou para Geese por cima do ombro._

_— Vai — pediu — Vai, rápido._

_Geese contemplou o garoto com curiosidade, enquanto o grupo fazia comentários maldosos e acusavam Billy de ser um traidor._

_— Não me ouviu? Vai! — gritou Billy ao ver que Geese não se movia._

_— Senhor Howard, por favor — também pediu o motorista. O motor da limusine estava ligado, pronto para partir._

_Depois de alguns segundos, Geese concordou e subiu no carro enquanto Billy tentava deter os delinquentes que tentavam interceptá-lo._

_— Que porra é essa? — gritou o líder colérico, avançando na direção de Billy._

_Geese não ouviu a resposta, pois o motorista deu uma arrancada e avançou contra alguns dos homens que tentavam parar a limusine com seus corpos. Ao se virar para olhar pela janela traseira, Geese viu o magro garoto enfrentando seus companheiros, alternando entre golpes com sua arma, chutes e socos. No entanto, não havia muito o que um garoto tão jovem pudesse fazer contra um grupo formado predominantemente de adultos e, depois de um tempo, Billy parou de lutar e começou a correr._

_— Devemos esperá-lo? — perguntou o motorista, olhando pelo retrovisor._

_Geese negou._

_— Continue dirigindo — indicou._

* * *

_Billy correu o máximo que pôde, escapando daqueles que apenas alguns minutos atrás haviam sido seus companheiros. Podia ouvir seus passos perseguindo-o e os insultos. Chamavam-no de traidor e ameaçavam matá-lo. Praguejou baixinho, perguntando-se o que o levara a proteger Geese Howard dessa maneira. Agira de forma impulsiva, sem medir as consequências. A gangue de Andrew jamais o perdoaria; perdera a única fonte de precária estabilidade que tinha na vida._

_E tudo para proteger um homem que provavelmente nunca mais voltaria a ver._

_A limusine do empresário ainda era visível no horizonte, na frente dele. Billy corria na mesma direção, para a rodovia que levava de volta à cidade. Por um segundo, pensou que talvez o carro pararia e esperaria por ele. No entanto, isso não aconteceu. Billy continuou correndo, enquanto o carro se afastava._

_Apesar de tudo, ver o carro desaparecer em uma curva do caminho fez com ele se sentisse tranquilo. Esse homem que não sabia cuidar de si mesmo estava a salvo. Esse homem, com seu olhar desdenhoso e sua estranha generosidade._

* * *

— Senhor Howard, podemos conversar em particular?

O engenheiro responsável pela visita na obra aproximou-se de Geese, hesitante e visivelmente nervoso. Os outros capatazes permaneceram ao lado da mesa onde tinham examinado as plantas, observando atentamente.

A inspeção no terreno terminara e Geese estava pronto para ir embora. Billy acabava de abrir a porta da limusine para ele.

— O que quer? — perguntou Geese, sem chegar a subir no veículo.

O engenheiro olhou para Billy com desconfiança.

— Em particular, se não for muito incômodo — insistiu.

— É um incômodo — disse Billy com tom áspero. O mau pressentimento que teve pela manhã não sumira. Queria que Geese saísse desse lugar o quanto antes.

Geese fez um gesto para que fizesse silêncio.

— Seja lá o que tem a dizer, meu guarda-costas pode ouvi-lo — indicou o empresário.

O engenheiro suspirou e assentiu.

— Anos atrás, minha empresa foi admitida como parte de Howard Connection. Nos dedicamos exclusivamente a trabalhar para o senhor — o homem fez uma pausa, medindo suas palavras antes de falar — Priorizávamos seus projetos e não tínhamos como atender também nossos outros clientes. Perdemos todos por atender o senhor e agora, faz um mês que minha empresa foi retirada de Howard Connection por um pretexto estúpido. Estamos preparando a documentação para declarar falência. Minha empresa! O esforço de toda a minha vida…

— E quer uma indenização? — perguntou Geese desdenhoso, parecendo impaciente com aquela longa introdução.

— Indenização… — repetiu o engenheiro, enquanto sacava uma afiada faca dobrável do bolso — Sim, pode-se dizer que sim.

Billy se colocou entre Geese e o engenheiro no instante em que ele atacou. Com um golpe seco, o jovem fez com que a faca saísse voando pelo ar, depois deu um forte empurrão no homem, fazendo-o cair no chão e afastando-o da limusine e de Geese.

— Geese-sama, por favor entre no carro — pediu Billy, enquanto pelo canto do olho via que o grupo esperando ao lado da mesa começava a se mover. Como não estavam armados, os pedreiros seguravam as pesadas ferramentas de ferro que estavam pelo caminho e começavam a correr na direção de Geese. Alguns deles foram rapidamente interceptados pelos outros guarda-costas, mas outros conseguiram aproximar-se da limusine.

Geese deslizou para o assento traseiro e observou aquele grupo de homens furiosos com indiferença. Billy fechou a porta e fez um gesto para que o motorista fosse embora.

— Sabia que algo assim aconteceria — grunhiu Billy para si, segurando seu bo com uma mão e examinando seus adversários. Não pareciam habilidosos lutando. Eram apenas trabalhadores que queriam defender seu superior a qualquer custo.

No entanto, o trabalho manual fortalecera os corpos desses homens e enfrentá-los não foi tão fácil como pensava. Alguns dos guarda-costas caíram no chão, superados numericamente. Havia um vigor inegável nos golpes dos pedreiros, uma facilidade anormal quando empunhavam suas pesadas ferramentas.

Os ataques eram confusos e imprevisíveis, rapidamente o confronto virou uma luta caótica em meio a gritos e nuvens de poeira.

* * *

— Pare o carro — ordenou Geese.

— Mas, senhor Howard, pode ser perigoso…

— Obedeça.

O motorista estacionou a limusine na beira da rua, mas manteve o motor ligado. Estavam apenas a algumas quadras de distância da construção onde os pedreiros tentaram atacar Geese. Essa rua estreita era a única via para entrar ou sair da área. Cedo ou tarde, alguém passaria por ali e era impossível saber se seria amigo ou inimigo.

Nervoso, o motorista observou seu chefe pelo espelho. Geese Howard parecia tranquilo e esperava sentado com os braços cruzados e o olhar voltado para a janela.

— Um carro está se aproximando — disse o motorista depois de alguns minutos.

Efetivamente, o veículo preto que escoltara Geese até esse local os alcançou, parando ao lado da limusine.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou um jovem guarda-costas pela janela. Tinha gotas de sangue escorrendo pelo rosto e seu terno preto estava coberto de poeira.

— Nada — respondeu o motorista.

Intrigado, o guarda-costas olhou para Geese e informou:

— Billy ordenou que levássemos os feridos para o hospital, disse que cuidaria dos outros. Mas o senhor não deveria estar esperando aqui sozinho. Ficarei para vigiar.

— Não é necessário.

O tom de Geese foi cortante e confundiu o guarda-costas. Por um momento, o jovem quis protestar, mas então preferiu manter silêncio. Despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e o veículo onde estava não demorou a se afastar.

* * *

Billy caminhou por entre os corpos dos pedreiros inconscientes e foi em direção à saída, sacudindo sua roupa para desfazer-se da poeira cinza que o cobria.

Teria que percorrer um longo caminho de volta até a Geese Tower, mas sabia que ter enviado os outros guarda-costas para o hospital foi a decisão certa. Alguns deles sofreram ferimentos graves durante a confusa luta e Billy preferia que saíssem do terreno, em vez de continuarem atrapalhando.

A escolta desta manhã não fora suficiente para fazer frente ao que praticamente se transformara numa briga de rua. Billy pensava em sugerir que esses homens recebessem algum tipo de treinamento em artes marciais, porque foi frustrante vê-los sucumbir tão facilmente às técnicas pouco ortodoxas dos pedreiros.

Por sorte, aquele ajuste de contas não foi algo planejado e sim improvisado na hora. Em meio à desorganização, ninguém tentou ir atrás de Geese.

Enquanto esse pensamento cruzava sua mente, Billy notou que a limusine de seu chefe estava parada no canto da rua.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e Billy começou a correr sem entender porque o veículo continuava ali, parado e exposto. Algo ruim teria acontecido?

Sua mente ofereceu uma dezena de possibilidades terríveis e em todas elas, ele era o culpado por ter se separado de Geese, por confiar em si mesmo e permitir que ficasse sozinho.

Correu tão rápido quanto pôde e abriu bruscamente a porta do veículo.

— Geese-sama!

Billy ficou paralisado ao ver seu chefe dentro do veículo, ileso. Geese observou-o por um breve instante, estranhando a intensidade com que o jovem gritara seu nome.

— Demorou — disse Geese com desaprovação, fazendo Billy piscar confuso — Precisou de tanto tempo assim para cuidar de uns simples pedreiros?

— Não sabia que tinha pressa… — desculpou-se Billy entrando na limusine e sentando-se em frente a Geese, enquanto o empresário fazia um gesto indicando ao motorista que podiam partir.

Billy calou-se ao perceber que a limusine permanecera ali porque Geese estava esperando por ele.

— Geese-sama…

O empresário o encarou ele e Billy não pôde continuar. Queria agradecer e também repreendê-lo por tê-lo esperado. Mas não podia falar assim com seu chefe na frente do motorista da limusine. No final, Billy não terminou a frase e apenas negou com a cabeça uma vez, preferindo deixar aquela conversa para quando estivessem sozinhos.

* * *

Naquela noite, Geese subiu até o terraço do arranha-céu e passou um longo tempo contemplando as brilhantes luzes da cidade, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão tensa no rosto. A paisagem de South Town permanecia inalterada, mas Geese podia sentir algo diferente. O vento fresco que acariciava seu rosto anunciava a chegada da primavera e com ela viria uma nova etapa de seus planos e de sua vida.

Os agentes que coletavam informações para ele começaram a mencionar nomes familiares em seus relatórios. Nomes de um passado distante. Algumas pessoas com as quais Geese relacionara-se tempos atrás estavam em movimento e suas presenças convergiam para locais específicos. O padrão era muito evidente para ser uma mera coincidência. Os propósitos dessas pessoas ainda não eram claros, mas era melhor estarem preparados quando suas intenções fossem reveladas.

A reestruturação que Geese estava fazendo em suas empresas era só o primeiro passo dos preparativos para encarar o futuro.

O incidente desse dia no canteiro de obras era uma prova de que ainda havia muito a ser feito. Para começar, o pessoal de segurança que empregava atualmente era inadequado. Billy sugerira que a equipe de guarda-costas recebesse outro tipo de treinamento, mas Geese descartou essa ideia, pois sabia que não seria suficiente. Havia um limite para o que as pessoas comuns podiam fazer.

Geese não gostou de saber que Billy ordenara que os guarda-costas feridos se retirassem. No final, quem fez todo o trabalho foi ele. Os guarda-costas foram apenas estorvos que Billy teve que proteger.

O que Geese necessitava eram homens que soubessem lutar, com destreza adequada para enfrentar qualquer tipo de oponente. Billy era muito habilidoso, mas não podia cuidar de tudo sozinho.

Uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça. O que seria melhor do que organizar uma competição convocando os melhores lutadores da cidade? E mais, por que conformar-se com essa cidade? Com certeza encontraria opções melhores se convocasse o país inteiro ou, por que não, o mundo?

Se organizasse tal evento, poderia avaliar a capacidade dos participantes do conforto de seu escritório. Aquilo seria muito conveniente, além de proporcionar várias horas de entretenimento.

Sentindo que seu humor melhorava, Geese perguntou:

— Quanto tempo planeja ficar aí?

— Parecia concentrado, então não quis interrompê-lo, Geese-sama.

Billy chegara alguns minutos atrás, mas permaneceu ao pé da escada da plataforma de madeira, aguardando em silêncio.

Geese fez um gesto para que Billy se aproximasse e o jovem obedeceu. Fazia algum tempo que Billy já não se sentia um intruso nesse lugar. Geese e ele adquiriram o costume de admirar a paisagem na companhia um do outro. Billy sabia que tinha sorte por ser bem-vindo nos domínios privados de seu chefe.

— Por que veio?

— Queria falar sobre o que aconteceu nesta manhã.

Geese se virou e Billy hesitou, mas se recompôs rapidamente. Passou a tarde pensando em como abordar o assunto e não encontrou nenhuma maneira adequada, então simplesmente disse as palavras que vieram à sua mente:

— Não precisava ter esperado por mim. Foi perigoso. Por favor, não faça isso novamente.

Geese arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha.

— Pretende dizer o que devo fazer?

Billy tremeu perante o tom severo do empresário, mas obrigou-se a se manter firme e assentiu.

— Meu trabalho é cuidar de sua segurança. Devo priorizar seu bem-estar, mesmo que isso implique em ter que lhe dar instruções.

Geese se permitiu uma risada baixa ante o atrevimento do loiro.

Billy franziu o rosto, pensando que Geese zombava dele. No entanto, ao olhar para seu chefe, Billy viu que a expressão tensa de minutos atrás dera lugar a um brilho satisfeito nos olhos do empresário, o que lhe dava coragem para continuar:

— Se realmente deseja esperar por mim, pode fazer isso na segurança da Torre — indicou, esboçando um tímido sorriso.

Geese contemplou seu guarda-costas atentamente, obrigando-se a permanecer inexpressivo quando Billy ficou nervoso e afastou os olhos. Assim como tudo que o cercava, o jovem estava mudando também, lenta e gradualmente. A constante preocupação de Billy com seu bem-estar continuava ali, mas, como já não tinha nada a esconder, ocasionalmente o jovem mostrava seu apreço por ele. O calor de seus sentimentos refletia-se em sua voz e seu olhar.

O carinho de Billy não tinha motivo para existir, do ponto de vista de Geese. Ele não era uma pessoa que provocava esse tipo de sentimentos e não foi essa sua intenção ao resgatar o jovem e dar-lhe um emprego.

No entanto, era impossível estar tão próximo daquele calor e não reagir a ele; impossível senti-lo uma vez e não buscá-lo novamente.

Talvez tivesse sido um erro de sua parte pensar que era imune a esse tipo de emoções. Fora descuidado e agora também estava mudando. Começava a se preocupar um pouco com o bem-estar de Billy.

Foi por isso que Geese o esperou nesta manhã, fora da construção; por querer ver Billy saindo ileso do confronto. Estava sendo irracional e o jovem se deu conta disso e o repreendeu.

Como se percebesse seus pensamentos, Billy se mexeu, inquieto, e continuou falando para disfarçar o silêncio incômodo:

— Na verdade, não importa em que lugar espere, desde que esteja seguro — indicou, olhando Geese com firmeza — Mesmo que esteja em outra cidade, ou até em outro país, eu saberei encontrar uma forma de voltar para o senhor.

— Ou eu encontrarei você — ironizou Geese, lembrando do que acontecera anos atrás em Londres.

Billy sorriu, porque sabia do que seu chefe estava falando. Na primeira vez em que se viram, foi apenas um encontro casual. Na segunda, uma grande coincidência. Na terceira, Geese estava procurando por ele, mesmo que nunca tivesse admitido em voz alta.

— Tentarei fazer com que isso não seja necessário — disse Billy, soando agradecido.

Geese assentiu e então ficou em silêncio, admirando sua cidade. Não tinha mais nada para acrescentar ao tema.

Billy se separou dele e caminhou na direção da borda do terraço, apoiando suas mãos na madeira vermelha do corrimão para acalmar a vertigem que a altura do arranha-céu lhe provocava. Respirou o ar frio profundamente, tentando concentrar-se na paisagem, mas foi impossível. Na verdade, estava ciente da presença de Geese alguns passos atrás de si e sentiu cócegas de antecipação quando ele se aproximou e colocou uma mão em suas costas, perto de seus ombros.

— Uma época de mudanças se aproxima — falou Geese, enquanto seus dedos percorriam o tecido da jaqueta de Billy e subiam um pouco mais, até roçar a pele exposta de seu pescoço — O verdadeiro trabalho começará em breve.

— Apenas diga do que necessita e farei o que me ordenar — respondeu Billy, distraído com a carícia.

— Não quer saber no que consiste? — perguntou Geese com desaprovação, mas com um brilho divertido nos olhos. Talvez devesse parar de tentar conversar com Billy enquanto o tocava. Parecia que era difícil para o jovem se concentrar quando estavam assim.

Billy negou com a cabeça.

— Não importa o que me peça, eu farei.

Geese sorriu ao ouvi-lo e concluiu que, definitivamente, falar sobre trabalho enquanto acariciava o jovem não era conveniente. Em outras circunstâncias, a resposta de Billy o levaria a considerar o jovem ingênuo por assumir um compromisso de maneira tão irreflexiva, sem antes averiguar do que se tratava. No entanto, em vez de repreendê-lo, o que fez foi baixar seu braço e passá-lo ao redor da cintura de Billy, atraindo-o levemente, até que as costas do jovem ficassem apoiadas contra seu peito.

Billy ficou tenso pela surpresa, mas pouco a pouco cedeu ante o contato, enquanto suas bochechas adquiriram um toque de cor. Não se atreveu a virar o rosto, apenas descansou seu peso contra Geese e, sem afastar os olhos do horizonte, murmurou:

— Saber que posso ajudá-lo a alcançar seus objetivos é o suficiente.

— Preciso de um homem de confiança que não apenas siga ordens, mas que as execute de forma satisfatória. Se não conseguir fazer isso depois de semelhante afirmação, vou ficar muito decepcionado — advertiu Geese, inclinando seu rosto e falando perto do ouvido de Billy por pura malícia, porque não podia evitar divertir-se com o rubor do jovem.

— Não vou te decepcionar, Geese-sama — disse Billy com firmeza.

— Muito bem.

Enquanto contemplavam a cidade juntos, Geese refletiu sobre o que conquistou nos últimos anos. Os negócios, sua fortuna e seu poder, conseguira tudo por conta própria. Ninguém esteve ao seu lado e não precisou de ajuda, de qualquer forma. Além disso, planejava continuar por esse caminho, pois, na verdade, não precisava de ninguém para alcançar seus objetivos.

No entanto, não podia negar que estava satisfeito por ter Billy com ele. Contar com o apoio inquestionável do jovem era agradável.

Com uma risada baixa, Geese apertou Billy um pouco mais contra si e o jovem entregou-se ao abraço em silêncio, sem se atrever a afastar os olhos do horizonte.


End file.
